Distorted Shadows
by MythicalRift
Summary: Bella has been seeing things that she cant really explain. She has decided to move back to forks in hopes that the creatures that have been appearing would leave her alone. Her plan backfires when she finds out that the Cullen's are a family of vampires. Now she has to find a way to face her fears not only of the creatures, but of the Cullen's as well.
1. Distorted Shadows

**This is just a story I've been thinking of trying out for a while. I'm not sure how people will like it though, but hey it's worth a shot. It's my first story using either Bella or Alice as main characters so it's new territory for me. There will be Lemons in later chapters which is why it is rated M. There will also be mild to strong language in some chapters.**

"Character speaking"

'Thoughts'

_**'**Jack speaking__**'**  
_

**Dream**_  
_

_Flashback_

* * *

**Summery -** Bella has just moved to Forks after her mother and Phil decided to travel around. Bella thought it would be best to stay in one place because of her 'problem.' Her first day of school isn't going as well as she had hoped. Hopefully she will be able to overcome her fear of the creatures that have been surrounding her, and even more importantly her fear of the Cullen's before it is too late.

* * *

**~*Chapter one*~**

**_Distorted Shadows_**

* * *

It had been a long time since I had last seen my father. After my parents split up and I moved out with my mother I had barley seen him. Sure I would visit on holiday's at first but as time went on I stopped going altogether. Because of my little abnormality I tried to stay in one area as much as possible. Traveling back and forth had become more difficult then I could handle. I tried to tell my mother about the problem I had been having but she just looked at me as if I were crazy.

_"Hey mom, can I ask you something?" I started to play with the sleeve on my sweater. I had been trying to work up the courage to talk to her about a problem I had been having._

_"Sure sweetie. What is it you want to know?" She walked up to me and put her hands on my shoulders._

_"Is it normal to see things?" I mumbled, feeling embarrassed._

_"What do you mean? Is it normal to see what kind of things?" She asked._

_"Things that you know shouldn't exist. Kind of like weird creatures." I looked up into her eyes and saw nothing but confusion and fear._

_"No, if someone was seeing those kinds of things then I would recommend getting help." She said slowly. "You're not seeing things are you?" She was officially looking at me like I was insane._

_"Of course not mom. I was reading something in a book about someone who thought they could see things." I laughed, brushing off the sting of my mothers words. I saw her sigh with relief._

_"Well then whoever said that needs help." She said laughing as she turned and walked away. I walked out of the house and into the back yard. We weren't rich by any stretch of the imagination but the yard was huge. I walked over to the garden and sat on the bench before putting my head in my hands and quietly sobbing. Maybe I was crazy and maybe I should get help. I didn't want to end up in a nuthouse though. After crying for a good Ten minuets I finally managed to collect myself. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up at the now darkening sky. I sighed as I watched a few colorful balls of fire float overhead. There was a blue one, a red one and yellow one. Each of them had eyes and a mouth. As usual I pretended that I couldn't see them. As long as someone is ignorant to their existence they will leave you alone. Once they find out you can see them you are pretty much screwed. I knew that these specific creatures were called Will'o'Wisps. From what I could tell they weren't a violent kind of being. They just seemed to float around, occasionally bumping into eachother. Sometimes I would hear them talking to eachother. The sound was haunting. Their voices seemed to echo right through me. They were however one of the few creatures I wasn't afraid to openly watch. It just looked like I was watching the stars. Watching them almost made me feel relaxed. I just wished all creatures could be as peaceful as they are._

When My mom and Phil, her new husband decided to travel around a bit before settling down they had given me the option to move in with my dad. I really had no choice but move in with him. Traveling around a lot would mean seeing tons of new creatures. That would be way too dangerous. I am afraid that I would end up slipping up and making them realize that I can see them. At least if I stay in one area I can get used to the one's that are living here. That would make them easier to ignore. I just wish I couldn't see them at all. Sometimes it felt like I was actually being pulled out of my own reality and into another one. I was afraid that I was going to literally disappear from the world where my family is and end up in a world full of creatures. How would I even begin to protect myself from them? I just had to try and deal with it.  
_  
_

**xxxx**

The plane ride to Washington was pretty much uneventful. One of the passengers unfortunately forgot to take a motion sickness pill and that resulted in a lot of discomfort for everyone else. I put headphones on and closed my eyes so that I could tune him out but the smell still remained. Needless to say I was ecstatic when the plane finally landed, and I practically pushed past everyone so I could be one of the first ones out. As soon as I stepped of I took a deep breath, finally able to breath without the nauseating smell. I walked quickly over towards the luggage claim area. I was upset to see a small, blueish cat walking over all of the luggage. I could tell that it wasn't supposed to be there. No one else made any notice of it so I tried to do the same. I walked over to where it was, which happened to be right on my suitcase. I grabbed the handle and pulled it, knocking the cat off. It shot me a dirty look but I pretended not to notice. It cocked it's head to one side and jumped off the luggage claim turnstile following me. 'Keep your heartbeat steady, don't look at it, don't make an effort to look away from it either. Then it will assume I can see it. Just try to act normal and pretend it's not following you.' Unfortunately it kept following me. Looking at these creatures directly in the eye is never a good thing to do. Before I grabbed my luggage I must have looked at it quickly. When normal humans look at these creatures they look right through them. Sadly when I look at them I don't have the same reaction. When there is something in front of you, you tend to focus on it. These creatures can tell when you do that. That is one of the biggest giveaways. I walked out of the airport and saw Charlie standing with a sign that read "**Bella Swan**" I honestly wanted the ground to open up and swallow me hole. Like I wouldn't of recognized him without the big sign. I just sighed and walked over to him. He put the sign down and swept me into a very awkward hug. Then he grabbed my suitcase and we started over towards his police car.  
"Is this all the luggage you brought?" He looked surprised at my lack of belongings.

"Yeah, I didn't really have anything to bring. My old room was pretty empty." He just nodded at me.

"Well if you need any money to get some new clothes just ask." I looked down at the clothing I was wearing. It didn't look too bad. I was wearing a baggy pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt with a picture of a werewolf howling. I know it was a little ironic that I had a shirt with a werewolf seeing as how I was trying to keep a low profile but I still liked it. I had quite a few of these kinds of shirts. Fairy's, Werewolves, elves and a few others. Charlie told me the drive home wouldn't take too long and that he had a present for me when I got there. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what he could of possibly got.

"It's good to have you back Bell's." He told me as we were driving down a narrow road that was surrounded by trees. "You're hear is longer since the last time I saw you." I have to admit I wasn't very good with my conversation skills. At my old school I was always known as the weird freak who ignored everyone. It was true though. I just never knew what to say.

"Oh, I actually just had it cut." I said awkwardly. I saw him turn his head and look over towards me.

"I guess it's grown out then." He cleared his throat, trying to ease the tension a bit but it didn't really work. Soon we pulled onto his street. I could see the house from where we were and I saw that there were already two people outside. When they saw my dad's car they both waved to us. From what I could remember their names were Jacob and Billy Black. I scrunched my eyes and looked closely at Jacob. Something seemed off about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. When we stepped out of the car Jacob ran over to me and gave me a hug. I found this odd because I hadn't really spoken to him for a long time. Billy rolled over to us in his wheelchair and accidentally/on purpose rolling over Charlies toes. Next thing I knew the two adults started fooling around like little kids.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Jacob. He laughed and scratched his head as if he was thinking.

"I think they are getting worse with age." He replied. He raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on a huge clunker of a truck. "So, do you like it?" I looked it over. It sure looked old but it was still a pretty nice vehicle.

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome." I replied, kicking one of the tires. He had a grin so big that he reminded me of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. He dug into his pocked and retrieved the keys before winking and tossing them over to me.

"That's awesome, because it's yours." My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I've been working on fixing it up for you." He said proudly. I gave him another hug.

"Thank you so much! This is really great." I opened the drivers side door accidentally hitting Jacob with it. "Oh, sorry." I muttered.

"Still graceful as ever I see." I laughed as he quickly ran over to the passenger side and got in sitting next to me. "So, shall we take her for a drive?" He asked waggling his eyebrows at me. I shook my head in mock annoyance then put the key in the ignition.  
"Of course, where to sir?" I asked him as I turned the key. I heard a loud bang and looked back in time to see Charlie and Billy get sprayed with exhaust fumes. I heard them coughing as they slowly moved away from them. Jacob and I burst out laughing when we noticed that their face's were both black from the fumes.

"Step on it!." Jake cried. "Before they assemble an angry mob to come after us for what we have just done!" I rolled my eyes but did as he asked, yelling an apology out my window. We drove around for about an hour as he showed me where everything was. And when I say everything, I mean it. He showed me the school where I would be attending starting tomorrow, he showed me the beaches and the different stores. He even showed me a large bear statue. Even after getting to know him a little better I still felt as if something was off about him. He didn't seem like other humans. After a while we finally went back to Charlies place. It was starting to get dark and Jacob had to get back to the reservation soon. Once I got out of the truck he walked over to me and gave me another hug.

"Hey Bella, I've been meaning to ask you something. I just wasn't really sure how to bring it up." He began, looking anywhere but at me. He stayed silent for a few moments.

"Well, what is it Jake?" I asked impatiently. I saw movement in the tree's and I knew it wasn't anything from the human world. I just wanted to get inside.

"Well it's just that your eyes are different then any i've ever seen before. I was just wondering.." I cut him off before he could finish.

"No, they are not contacts. When I was born I had a lot of problems with my eyes. I guess I couldn't see at all for a while. Although I can see now my eyes still look like they did back then. It's hard to explain really." I mentally slapped myself for coming up with such a lame excuse but he seemed to buy it.

"Well I think they are unique." He said, smiling at me. I just smiled back and started heading towards the house. "Well I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe you could tell me how your first day went?" He asked. I just nodded before slipping inside. I went straight into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I silently cursed as I looked at my eyes. They weren't at all normal but what was I supposed to say? 'Well Jake the truth is my eyes look like this because I can see creatures that no one else can see. The messed up color of them seems to make it so I can see more then just our dimension. So yeah, while you think it's just you and me standing here talking, the truth is there is also a small winged hedgehog behind you. Oh and I cant forget the will'o'wisp's that are floating overhead.' I'm sure that would score major points with him. I looked at my reflection with pure hate. Why did everything have to be so messed up. I had dark brown hair which made my already light skin look even paler. The thing that everyone always noticed were my eyes though. When I was younger they were a chocolate brown but as I aged they changed. They started to lighten before taking on a blueish tinge. After a while they were completely blue. Of course they weren't done changing yet though. The blue started getting lighter and lighter. Now my eyes are pale blue. Sometimes, depending on the light they actually look white. I knew that whatever it was that changed my eyes was the reason why I could see things. The more they changed the more clear the other creatures became. Now when I look at the creatures they look as real as any human's I've seen. I've tried to wear contacts but they end up burning so badly that I really am unable to see. Sighing I walked out of the bathroom and found Charlie sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. He looked up as I walked towards him.

"Hey Bells, did you have fun with Jacob?" He asked smiling gently.

"Yes, he was great." I thought for a few seconds. "Dad, is there any way I can get a note to wear sun glasses in school? I don't want people making fun of me because of my eyes." He frowned at me before folding the paper.

"Are you really afraid people are going to bug you about them?" He asked seriously.

"Of course they will. Everyone else does and I really don't want people staring at them." He sighed before slowly nodding.

"I guess I can do that. People will probably find out sooner of later though." I knew they would but I would rather it be later. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write the note. He stated that I needed sunglasses because my eyes are sensitive to the florescent lights used in the school. Then he signed it and handed it over to me.

"Thank you Charlie." I said as I hugged him.

"It's no problem Bells. And you should know that you can call me Dad." I smiled at his reaction to calling him Charlie.

"Sorry, thank you dad." He laughed as I walked up to my new bedroom and put the note into the backpack I planned on taking to school tomorrow. I also added a few pens and pencils, two spiral notebooks and a small planner. Then I put a pair of sunglasses on the table beside the bag. I quickly got changed into my pajamas and got ready for bed.

'_Well, well what do we have here? Were you trying to get rid of me?'_ I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice behind me.

"Of course not Jack. I knew you would find me easily enough." I said turning around to see a antlered rabbit sitting on the ground in front of my open window. He was the only creature who knew that I was able to see them. He kept it to himself though. I found him behind my old house once and he had a broken leg and was missing one antler. I took him into the house and fixed him up as best as I could. Ever since then he was become a permanent friend who I really couldn't get rid of... no matter how many times I tried. That was okay though. He really made life seem a bit more interesting. He hopped over to my bed and jumped onto it with ease before curling up next to my pillow. I rolled my eyes and got into the bed, turning my light off and laying next to him. It wasn't long before I heard him start snoring and I smiled. I probably would have a hard time sleeping without him around. He knew not to come up to me when there were other creatures around so I usually only saw him when I was in the house. My mom had caught me talking to him on a few occasions so I had to make up excuses as to why I was talking to an empty space. From her eyes I probably looked like a crazy person talking to my invisible friends. Every time she caught me Jack would laugh and laugh until I snapped at him to shut up. I smiled and turned onto my side, curling up in a ball before finally drifting off to sleep. I had a strange dream about Jacob which was confusing to me. I didn't usually dream about humans. My dreams, or rather nightmares were usually plagued with all different mythical creatures. Of course some of the time they weren't actually dreams. There were a lot of different one's that could surf through people's dreams and would feed off of them. Of course when they got into my head I actually saw them. I have to admit they were probably some of the scariest things I had ever seen.

**Jacob and I were walking through the woods hand in hand. It wasn't anything romantic but he decided it would be best. He told me the forest was large and if we got separated I could easily get lost.**

**"So, how do you like the truck?" He asked as he pulled me along.**

**"It's great Jacob. I'm really happy that you were willing to work on it for me." He waved his free hand through the air.**

**"It was no big deal Bells. It was actually pretty fun." I loved how excited he seemed about it. "Hey, doesn't this forest almost seem endless?" He asked. I looked around and realized that it did seem rather large. Everything actually looked quite distorted. The trees were casting off shadows that shouldn't even be there. I looked up towards the sky but I couldn't see it. There was no sunlight shining through what so ever.**

**"This forest doesn't seem normal." I told him. He didn't reply so I looked over towards him. I screamed at what I saw. His face seemed to have elongated into the snout of a wolf and his eyes were blood red. There was saliva dripping from his very large, razor sharp teeth. I tore my hand out of his and backed away quickly which ended in me tripping and landing on my ass. I closed my eyes tight thinking that this couldn't possibly be real. When I opened them again he was gone. I let out a deep breath and lay back on the ground. I really had been seeing things. The wind started howling through the trees, whipping my hair every which way and I heard snarling coming from every side of me. Five wolves, the size of horses slowly walked out, baring their teeth at me. The only black wolf kept advancing on me while the others stopped. I crab-walked away from it but I wasn't fast enough. He lunged at me, grabbing onto my arm with his sharp teeth. I cried out in pain and tried to escape. he wouldn't let me go though. It felt as though he was going to tear my my arm off.**

"_Bella? BELLA? Wake up!_." I heard a voice off in the distance, then felt something sharp hit me in the side of the head. I shot up in bed, panting, covered in sweat and looked right into the eyes of a very worried looking Jack. I realized that he had headbutted me with his antler to wake me up. That dream had seemed so realistic. I could almost feel that wolves teeth sinking into my flesh.

"_You were very obviously having a nightmare. You no I don't normally wake you but when I smelled that I thought it might be for the best_." He said gesturing towards my arm. I looked down and noticed it was covered with blood. I quickly rolled my sleeve up and saw deep puncture wounds in it, all of which were gushing blood. I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and pressing it down on my arms.

"Shit!" I cried out loud as Jack walked in and hopped onto the closed toilet seat.

"_It was a dream eater_." He stated blandly.

"Really? I never would of guessed." I snapped, holding the towel tightly to my arm. "I guess I'm going to have to wear a long sleeve shirt to school today." I muttered, pulling the towel away and quickly pouring some disinfectant onto the wound. I bit into another towel to keep from crying out in pain. I heard my alarm clock go off in my room.

"Bell's are you up? School starts in an hour." Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah Dad, I'll be down soon." Once the bleeding had stopped I took a quick shower then bandaged it up. I picked out another pair of baggy pants and a loose fitting long sleeve shirt with a picture of a shark trying to rip through the material. I wasn't about to wear another wolf shirt. I went to grab my bag but ended up dropping it. It seemed like I wasn't going to be able to really hold anything with that arm for now. I picked it up with my other hand and slung it over my shoulder then grabbed my glasses and headed downstairs. Charlie had already left for work so I grabbed a pop-tart and headed for my truck. I smiled before turning it on, remembering the exhaust incident from the day before. This time the truck didn't have any issues on start up. I ate my pop-tart as I drove down the narrow streets of Forks. It was a short drive to the school which I wasn't happy about. I wanted to put this off for as long as I could. I sighed, put on my sunglasses and slowly got out of my truck. As soon as I closed the door I noticed almost all eyes were on me. 'Aww crap.' I thought to myself. I hated being the center of attention. Actually I hated any attention at all. I kept my head down and quickly walked towards the school. Of course because I wasn't watching where I was going I bumped into someone. I mumbled my apology and started to walk away. The person put him hand on my shoulder and I looked up.  
"Hey, your the new girl right? Isabella Swan? Chief Swan's daughter?" I just nodded. I didn't want to give him reason to talk to me but it didn't work. "I'm Eric Yorkie, Do you need help finding anything?" He seemed like a nice enough guy but I wasn't really interested in talking. Nevertheless I had no idea where the office was.

"I need to find the school office." I said to him. He smiled and motioned for me to follow him. The office was fairly close to the school entrance. Eric told me if I needed anything else that I could just go find him.

"Oh, and just call me Bella." I said as he started walking away.

"Alright, Bella it is then." He gave me a thumbs up and headed down the hallway. I walked into the office and up to the woman sitting at the front desk.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm Bella Swan. I just transferred here." Without even having to explain why I was in the office she had already pulled out my class scheduled. Then she pointed me in the direction of my first class which happened to be English with Mr. Mason. I headed towards building three, feeling the eyes of other students on me as I went. That wasn't all that was watching me though. There were a few hamadryads watching as well. Even though they were stunningly beautiful I ignored them. I couldn't understand why they were at the school though. Usually they stayed in the forest. I mean I know the forest was close by but they were supposed to stay by the tree's that they were spiritually connected too. I was happy to finally get to the classroom. I opened the door as quietly as possible and walked over to the teacher. I shook his hand and introduced myself, then handed him the note charlie had written. He looked at my glasses and then back to the note and nodded.

"Okay class, we have a new student joining us today. This is Isabella Swan. I hope you all try to make her feel welcome." He pointed to an empty desk. "Why don't you go sit over there. Today we will just be reviewing some of the material that we've learned in past few weeks because there is a test at the end of the week." Everyone in the class groaned. The second I sat down the girl in the seat next to mine leaned over towards me.

"Hey, I was wondering, like why are you wearing sunglasses in class?" I know she wasn't being rude, but It still felt as though she was already trying to invade my privacy. Luckily Mr. Mason answered for me.

"Isabella has a note stating that she needs to wear them because of how sensitive her eyes are to florescent lights. I expect you will all respect that and not try anything 'funny.' He said in a stern tone. Everyone nodded as I slid down in my seat, embarrassed as everyone turned to look at me. Luckily the class went by fairly quickly. I found out the girl who had spoken to me at the beginning of class was named Jessica Stanley. She was nice but she acted a bit stuck up at times. I also met Mike Newton. He couldn't stop staring at me and he was constantly trying to talk to me. I kind of wished he would just disappear. Sadly that didn't happen and when it was almost lunch time he said he would save me a seat with him. I figured it was best to agree with him and I went to get into the lunch line. All I grabbed was an apple and a bottle of water and I headed over to the table where Newton was sitting. I saw that Eric, Jessica and a few others were also sitting with him. As I headed towards them I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look to see what it was. I have to admit these were the most beautiful creatures I had seen for a while. They all had snow white skin, perfect hair and the most beautiful golden eyes I had ever seen. There was one that really grabbed my attention. I don't know why but she almost reminded me of a pixie. She was short compared to all the others around her. I would say she was about 5'0". She had short black hair that looked kind of wild. She was just an amazing sight. I quickly looked away after realizing I had been staring. 'Shit, I just broke my number one rule. Don't let the supernaturals know that you can see them.' I continued to walk over towards Mike's table when the vampires tried to speak with me.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" I had heard that question so many times today but this time I ignored it and kept walking.

"Um...Hello?" Another one asked. Again I ignored them.

"I heard she had problem's with her eyes. Apparently she has problems with her ears as well. She's ignoring us like we're not even here." I had a sudden urge to spin around and tell the girl who just spoke where she could shove it but I managed to resist and finally got to the table. They were all looking at me completely wide eyed.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self conscious.

"You know, the Cullen's rarely ever talk to anyone. I was just amazed that they talked to you. I was even more amazed when you ignored them. It was kind of bad ass. I mean that Rosalie chick is like a super bitch. Ignoring her like that probably didn't score you many points. You should of seen the looks on their faces. All all looked pretty pissed off." I turned to look at the vampires."Anyways they are all Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids or something. They are all together though. I mean like, together, together. It's so messed up."

"Jessica they aren't actually related. Well Jasper and Rosalie are but that's about it. I'm Angela by the way. It's nice to meet you." I smiled at her and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too." Jessica was apparently still going to rant about the Cullen's.

"I know that, but they live together. It's just weird and gross. Anyways you should probably watch out for Rosalie now that you've pissed her off. And Edward looks like he's ready to come over here and rip your head off. Jasper and Emmet don't look angry though. Alice on the other hand looks pretty upset." The truth was I didn't care who they were. I started to tune Jessica out. So, Rosalie was the blond I guess. I glanced over at them again and Rosalie was giving me a death glare.

'Great.' I muttered quietly. 'Now you've pissed off a possibly crazy leech. You had better watch your back Bella.'

"Whoa, now almost all of them look like they want to hurt you." Jessica started to laugh. I just sighed.'Note to self, Vampires exist in this deminsion. Next time you come across one you should probably run away or cry or maybe beg for your life.' I couldn't believe that now I also had to deal with creatures in the human dimension. Could life get any more complicated? The bell rang and everyone started to get up so they could get to class. I knew that Mike and Angela had the same class as me so I asked them if I could walk with them. I didn't want to take my chances walking by the vampires on my own. As I got closer to them I looked away. My heart sped up in my chest and I could actually feel myself starting to shake. Damnit, why couldn't they have just walked out before me. I could barley hear anything over the blood pulsating through my ears. Suddenly I felt a wave of calmness hit me. I sighed with relief as my heart slowed down and most of my fear melted away.

"Are you okay Bella?" Angela asked looking slightly worried.

"It looked like you were about to pass out." Mike added. I just laughed and waved off their concern. When we got to class I was extremely unhappy to see that not only was a vampire in my class but I was also going to be sitting next to him. I tried not to look at him at all. I could feel him glaring daggers at me though. Again my heart sped up. I could only guess what he was thinking. He most likely wanted to drain my blood, chop up my body and throw it into the river. The class crawled by as he continued to stare at me. When the bell rang for us to head to our last period class the vampire Edward grabbed onto my arm with his ice cold fingers. He was squeezing it so tight that I was afraid he was going to break something.

"Let me go." I cried, trying to loosen his grip.

"Not until you tell me what you are." He said threateningly. I just stayed silent. What was I supposed to tell him? I mean I was human for the most part. When I didn't answer he squeezed even tighter. I whimpered in pain. Apparently it wasn't Rosalie that I should of been worried about. Mike and Jessica had already left the room along with all the other students. All that was left was me and a very pissed off vampire.

"I'm human." I said, trying to bite back tears that were starting to well up in my eyes. He snarled at me.

"Liar. You don't have the scent of a human and you know of my kind. What the hell are you?" I tried to pull away again. This time when he squeezed tighter one of the bones in my arm finally decided to give. I heard the snap before I felt the wave of pain. I fell to my knees, realizing that he had let me go. His eyes were wide in horror. Without a second thought he ran from the room, leaving me cradling my newly broken arm with my already wounded arm. It was official. I didn't like Forks at all. I struggled to get my backpack off the ground and decided to forget my last class. I had to get home. It would be near impossible to drive the truck now so I had to walk. I had a hard time unlocking the front door to the house but I finally managed to accomplish the task. I went straight to my room and sat down on my bed.

"Jack?" I called, wondering where he had gone.

"_Right here are you doing here so early? I thought you still had another hour of school._" He asked as he climbed into my lap. I did my best to pat his head.

"I had an accident. I am pretty sure my arm is broken." I said sadly.

_"Now how in the world did you manage that?_" He asked with a mixture of concern and amusement.

"I pissed off a vampire." His eyes bulged out of his head.

"_What the hell was a filthy leech doing at your school?_" He demanded.

"There were actually five of them." He looked disturbed at the news. Then he sighed.

"_Call your father now. Tell him you need to go to the hospital. I'm not going to let you suffer with that. It could heal wrong._" I muttered about him being annoyingly pushy but I grabbed my cellphone. Luckily I only had to press one button. I asked my phone to call Charlie and it connected me.

"Hello? Bells? What's going on?" He asked.

"I think I have to go to the hospital dad. I just got home but I think I broke my arm." I heard the screeching of tires on the other end of the line.

"I'll be right there to pick you up." With that he hung up on me. I loved that he didn't ask questions about what happened. It was only a matter of minuets before he picked me up and got me to the hospital. He went in and talked to one of the nurses.

"Okay Bells, I requested one of the best Doctors I know of. I'll be right out here if you need me." The nurse started walking so I quickly followed. She brought me into a room with a large X-ray machine.

"The Doctor will be with you shortly." She then turned and left the room. She wasn't kidding when she said shortly. Only seconds later the door opened and he walked in. Blond hair, snow white skin, golden eyes.. well shit..

"Hello, I am Dr. Cullen. I hear you have hurt your arm? Mind if I take a look at it?"

"God, not another one." I said backing away from him. "Is Forks infested with you?" He looked confused before a look of understanding dawned on his face.

"I take it you met my children? I know some of them seem a little rough around the edges but they are all nice once you get to know them." I snorted.

"You consider breaking someones arm a little rough around the edges?" I asked him. Again he looked confused. "Well I already have two messed up arms. What are you doing to break? My legs maybe my neck? You Cullen's seem to be pretty damn violent." His curious look changed into one of anger.

"Are you telling me one of my children did this?" I just nodded as I realized I probably shouldn't provoke another vampire. What the hell was wrong with me lately. He got to work X-raying my arm. "Which one was it." He asked halfway through the X-ray process.

"Excuse me?"

"Which of my kids did this." Apparently he could tell that the break wasn't from some fall or something. I don't think he had believed me at first. Seeing how the bone was broken he could now see I wasn't lying.

"Edward." I muttered. He growled for a second but aside for that he stayed silent as he worked on resetting the bone. After a while he had my bone all fixed up and a cast on my arm. I got up to leave. I wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. He grabbed onto me though. What was it with vampires and their grabby hands?

"You said both of your arms were messed up. Let me take a look at the other one." I figured I really didn't have anything to lose. He unwrapped the bandage from my other arm and gasped at the bite mark. "How..How did you get this?"

"Giant black wolf in the woods bit me." He scoffed.

"They always demanded that we stick to the treaty and now they are the ones who are hurting people?" His eyes had gone from gold to black. I could only assume that was a bad thing.

"If it's any constellation it was actually just a dream."

"Wait you dreamed of a big black wolf biting you and you woke up with this?" I nodded and sort of enjoyed the confusion. "Well that's not normal." I shook my head.

"I could of figured that out myself Dracula, but thanks for clarifying."

"you know what..You know what I am?" He asked doubtfully.

"Vampire stink isn't hard to miss. Neither is the ice cold skin, the funky eyes and the death glares I tend to get from them." I don't know why but the constant flip between confusion and Anger was amusing to me.

"What are you?" He asked in a dead serious tone.

"Just like I told your son, I am human." I was waiting for him to attack like Edward did.

"You don't smell completely human. Humans think vampires smell wonderful. And humans don't know of our kind."

"Like I said, I'm just human." He didn't look satisfied with my answer but he nodded. He finally opened the door and let me leave the room. I walked quickly over to Charlie and asked if we could go home. He put his arm around my shoulder and led me out of the hospital. On the way home I called Jake and asked if he would mind coming over the next day instead. I just wanted to get some rest. He reluctantly agreed and I hung up. When we got home I ran up to my room, got into bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. I had somehow managed to survive my first full day in Forks although it wasn't without difficulty. Now I just had to come with a survival plan for the rest of the week.

* * *

**If you have any questions about the story, or any kind of mythical creature you would like to see in it just let me know through a review. :)**


	2. Losing My Mind

**Wow I wasn't expecting such a good response to my story. I'm really glad you guys like it. Now that I know that people will read it I will do what I can to add more detail into it.**

**I do not own Twilight**

**I'm going to keep it in Bella's POV unless stated otherwise. If anyone wants occasional short chapters with Alice POV make sure to let me know.**

**If you have any requests for mythical creatures that you would like to see just let me know!**

* * *

"Character speaking"

'Thoughts'

_**'**__Jack speaking__**'**_

**Dream**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Summery -** Bella's second day seems to be going well. There are still creatures roaming the halls but she has been doing well on avoiding them. Will she finally get to know some of the other Cullen's? Will she finally realize that they aren't all out to get her? What about Jacob? What is his secret? And then to top it off she ends up having a surprise guest appear in class. What could go wrong?

* * *

When I woke up in the morning I was beyond sore. I had no idea how I was going to last a full day in school. I looked over next to my pillow and saw that Jack was still sound asleep so I got out of bed as quietly as possible. I walked into the bathroom so I could take a shower and get changed. Getting my clothes off was difficult but it was nothing compared to turning the shower on. It was almost impossible. After struggling with it for a good five minuets I managed to turn it on. I put a plastic bag over my cast so that it wouldn't get ruined from the water and got into it, nearly screaming when I was pelted with freezing cold water. I glared at the faucet before making the water a little bit warmer. My shower was longer then usual because washing my hair with one arm was more difficult then I thought it would be. Then again the arm I was using was in pretty bad shape as well. When I was finally finished I got out and walked over to the sink. Using a towel I wiped the steam off of the mirror and looked at myself. I shook my head at the reflection I saw looking back at me. ' Well you look the same as always.' I mumbled to myself. I brushed my teeth and used the stupid Listerine mouth wash. I hate how it always burns my mouth so sometimes I "forget" to use it. Once I was finished up in the bathroom I went back into my bedroom to pick out some clothes to wear to school. I looked through my closet and finally settled on an outfit. First I put on the necessary items, A red lace bra and matching panties. Then I pulled on a short black skirt with long Black and red stripped leggings. Then I grabbed a black long sleeve shirt that had a red broken heart picture on it. I went back into the bathroom and looked in the mirror once again. I looked decent enough except for the disgusting mutated eyes. Okay I know they aren't really that bad but I still hated them. A lot of people at my old school thought I was blind when they first saw them. I cringed at the memories of people waving their hands in front of my face to see if I was blind or not. I quickly ran a brush through my long hair before heading downstairs. I saw Charlie waiting for me near the door with my backpack and sunglasses in hand. I couldn't help but smile at his generosity.

"Hey Bell's how are you feeling this morning?" He frowned as he looked over both of my arms. "I know it's only your second day but if you want I can call in sick for you?" I just shook my head. As much as I would of loved staying home I knew that I would have to get this over with.

"Don't worry so much Dad. I promise I'll be fine." He just nodded and handed me the glasses. Once I had them on he helped me get my backpack slowly onto my back. I knew he was trying not to worry but I could still see it in his eyes. I told him that I would be okay to walk to school but he wouldn't hear it. He insisted that I get into his police car so he could bring me himself. If I thought I got a lot of attention yesterday when I got out of my truck, it was nothing compared to today when I climbed out of his cruiser. Everyone turned to stare as Charlie said his final goodbye and drove off. 'Kill me now.' I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and hoped that I didn't look like a complete weirdo. I took a few steps towards the building before I heard my name being called from the street. I looked over to see who it was and couldn't help but grin when I saw Jacob coming up to me. He looked both happy to see me and extremely pissed off at the same time.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in school?" I teased him while raising an eyebrow. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. His long black hair fell into my face, tickling my nose. I could hear students whispering around me. They weren't being very discreet though.

"Who is that?"

"Is that her boyfriend?"

"He's hot!"

Finally he let me out of the hug and gently held onto my broken arm, examining the cast. Again a look of anger washed over his face.

"Who did this Bella?" His eyes darted from student to student as if trying to figure out which one had dared go after his friend. His over protectiveness oddly made me feel safe. I know we hadn't spent much time together but I realized how lucky I was to have a friend like him. I looked over at the students that were still standing around watching the exchange. I saw the group of bloodsuckers, minus Edward all standing around a fancy yellow Porsche. Most of them looked at me with more disgust then I could of imagined. I don't know why they were so angry. I understand it was wrong that I ignored them but didn't they get their revenge through Edward? Only one of them didn't look like they wanted to kill me. The short pixie like one just looked kind of sad. Jacob shook me gently. "Bella?"

"It was Edward Cullen." Before I could say anything else he stormed towards the Cullen's. I saw all of their eyes open wide with fear as he made his way over. Were they afraid that he was going to make a scene. Then again I was pretty sure he was going to if I didn't stop him."No Jacob, he's not even here today. Don't do this!" I saw his body tense up and his fists clench at his sides. I could tell that he wanted to go and pound every single one of them into the ground but my pleas seemed to work.

"Look Bella, you should stay away from the Cullen's. They aren't who they say they are." I couldn't help but snort at this. I knew better then anyone that they weren't. I knew that they were all bloodsucking leeches that prayed on innocent human beings. If anyone should be careful it was Jacob. "I just don't want you to get hurt." The warning bell rang and everyone headed towards the school.

"I have to get to class." I didn't want to leave him though. For some reason when he was around I felt safe. It was like nothing else around me could hurt me. He gave me one last squeeze before nodding. I slowly headed towards the building, feeling his eyes on me as I walked away.

"I'll pick you up from school today Bells." He jogged up to me and handed me his phone number. "If you need me to come get you sooner just let me know." He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead before he sprinted out into the forest. I was officially lucky to have such an amazing friend. I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts before walking into the school. I wasn't even half way to my first class when Mike saw me. He insisted on carrying my backpack for me. I decided that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. My shoulders were already starting to ache from having it on and the truth was I wasn't even sure if I would be able to get it off on my own. As we walked towards building three I looked over at him. He actually looked proud that he was carrying my backpack which really annoyed me. He looked even prouder when we walked into the class and everyone saw him walking with me. It was quite clear that he had a crush on me. I silently groaned at the thought. He brought my bag over to my desk before leaving the classroom. When I sat down next to Jessica she looked like she wanted to strangle me. I wasn't sure what I had done to piss her off though. The people at this school were more confusing then anyone I had ever met before in my life. I slowly unzipped my bag and pulled out my English book and notebook then fished for a writing utensil. I took notes to the best of my ability but some of them ended up being hard to read. My arm was already sore and I wasn't even finished with my first period class. The only thing that made me happy was that Edward Cullen wasn't here today. That meant I was Cullen free in all of my classes. Well I wasn't sure about gym because I had cut that class yesterday. I could hope though. Sure I would have to see them at lunch but I'm sure they could be easily avoided. I stayed lost in my thoughts for the rest of the period and nearly had a heart attack when the bell sounded throughout the room. The sound made me jump resulting in me hitting the side of my desk with my leg and strewing my papers about. I watched as one piece of paper slowly fluttered towards the ground then looked up to see all eyes on me. For the second time today I could feel the blush spreading on my cheeks. I was glad I couldn't see myself right now because I probably resembled a beetroot. I could of died right there on the spot. I'd usually been pretty good at staying out of the spotlight at other schools. It seemed as though I was bound to stay in it in Forks though. Amazingly enough Jessica bent down and picked up the paper that had fallen and gave me a pitying look.

"So what happened to your arms? I mean I can see that your like, extremely clumsy but I heard you did it after Biology. How did you manage to like, break yourself before getting out of school?" I figured someone was going to ask that at some point during the day. I didn't want to tell the truth though because I was afraid the rest of the vampires would come after me. Sure I told Jake but he was another story. He didn't go here so I wasn't worried about them going after him. Unless of course he decided to let his temper get the best of him like he almost did before school. Although beautiful, they were some of the most terrifying creatures I had come across in a long time. I wished they weren't from this dimension. At least that way I would be able to ignore them. They knew I could see them and there was nothing I could do except for try to stay away.

"As you can kindly stated, I am a little bit clumsy." Her eyes widened at my statement and she didn't let me finish what I was saying before interrupting.

"Oh is that so? I never would of guessed." I wanted to roll my eyes at her sarcasm but managed to keep from doing it. I just cleared my throat and hoped this time she would stay quiet.

"Well I almost fell in Biology and Edward Cullen tried to catch me. Somehow in the process I managed to hit my arm hard enough to break it. Thanks to Edward though I managed to keep from breaking anything else. My other arm was already hurt yesterday. I was attacked by a big dog and he decided that my arm looked like a tasty snack." She wasn't listening anymore though. As soon as I had mentioned Edward she seemed to melt at the sound of his name.

"That is so awesome. Not breaking your arm but being that close to Edward Cullen is like a huge accomplishment. A lot of people have tried to get close to him or to ask him out but none of us are good enough for him. It's the same with his short weirdo sister." I didn't even know his sister but for some reason I felt a wave of anger come over me when she called her weird. "Anyways I wouldn't waste my time on him if I were you." It annoyed me that people seemed to worship these demons.

"Trust me, I didn't plan on trying." I had finally managed to get all of my papers, pen and book into my bag and was struggling to zip it up. Jessica sighed as if it were a big inconvenience and pulled the bag out of my grasp and zipped it herself. Then she amazed me even more by picking it up and starting out of the classroom.

"You have Government next right?" I knew I didn't have class with her so I had no idea why she was going to help me. I caught up with her before nodding. "Good, that's building six. I'll be late for Biology which is completely fine with me. I kind of forgot to do the homework." This girl really could talk. In fact I found myself wishing she had some kind of mute button I could press to shut her up. It wasn't long before I started zoning out. Of course then she tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention. "Did you hear me?" I gave her a sheepish look causing her to roll her eyes. "I asked why Mike was walking you to class this morning. I mean it's not like I have a problem with it or anything." She may say she didn't have a problem with it but I could tell she was lying.

"He was kind of going the same thing you are. Helping me get to class." I thought that would of been obvious but apparently this girl was a little dense.

"Oh, I thought maybe you liked him or something." She blushed and started to giggle. I sure as hell didn't like him but I could see that she did.

"Hey!" I heard a loud voice call from across the hall. We were halfway to my classroom but we both stopped. My heart slammed against my chest when I looked up and saw one of the vampires walking towards us. He wouldn't try anything in front of Jessica would he? As he got closer I couldn't help but realize how incredibly huge he was. He towered over me and I could actually see his muscles through his shirt. "You're headed to building six right?" He gave Jessica a sweet smile. " Mind if I help her get there?" She just gazed up at him stupidly. 'Please don't say yes.' I silently begged her.

"Oh sure, I just wanted to like, make sure she got there alright." I silently cursed her for agreeing with him. She slowly handed him my backpack and flashed him a smile before turning back to me. "Well I'll see you in Trig." And with that she sped off leaving me alone with the giant Cullen. I never considered myself a lucky person. I mean of course I wasn't lucky. I was cursed with the ability to see things that no normal person should be able to see. If people knew I could see them they would think I was mental. I had to admit that this week was already shaping up to be one of the worst weeks of my life. And the worst part was it was only Tuesday. I stole a glance towards the giant standing next to me only to see that he was staring at me. I couldn't remember feeling this uncomfortable for quite a while and did the only thing that I could think of. My body started to tremble before i broke out into a silent laughter. I looked down at the ground trying to keep my laughter to myself. This wasn't the 'Oh that was funny!' kind of laughter. No, It was more of the, 'Holy shit I've lost my freaking mind, please take me away now!' kind of laughter. I wasn't doing a good job at keeping it to myself however because occasionally I'd let out a little snort which only made me laugh harder. I heard a noise coming from the Cullen and although still laughing I looked up at him only to find him in near hysterics. I guess they weren't kidding when they said laughter was contagious. It took us both a while to calm down and we were both officially late for class.

"So I take it you're not going to ignore us anymore?" I was surprised by his question. I hadn't actually meant to ignore them to begin with. Well I mean I did but that was when I thought they weren't actually in this dimension. He didn't look angry at me like Edward had, just somewhat curious.

"I'm really sorry about that. I guess I hadn't been paying attention to what was going on around me." That was actually the best lie I could think of on the spot. He started walking down the hall away from my classroom. Not really knowing why I hurried to catch up with him. "Where are you going?"

"I just want to go somewhere private so we can talk." My heart sped up as I thought about what had happened yesterday when another one of the Cullen's had wanted to 'talk.' He seemed to notice my hesitation and actually smiled at me. Not a smirk like I would of expected a vampire to do. A genuine smile. I looked back towards the direction of my classroom and saw a creature slinking down the hallway. Luckily it was facing away from me at the moment. It's neck was long and he had a hornless goat like head hung between it's front legs which were much shorter then it's hind legs. It's long thin tail whipped back and forth violently. He almost seemed to be stalking the halls for prey. The way it moved was foreign to me. I hadn't ever seen anything quite like it. It kept it's body close to the ground as it's hind legs would push off causing it to hop a little before it's front legs stretched out in front of it. Once it's front legs were stretched out it would then straighten it's back legs and drag them along in a zig-zag motion for a few inches before starting the process over again. I finally looked away from it so that if it turned around it wouldn't see me staring. I figured going after the vampire may be safer then walking into that thing. Who knows what it was capable of. Finally I sighed and looked at the leech and motioned for him to continue walking. It wasn't long before he opened the door to an empty classroom and stepped inside. Once I followed he shut the door and walked over to the teachers desk and sat on it. When he saw me just standing there he patted the spot next to him, inviting me to sit. Afraid to refuse him I did as he asked. "So, you're friends with Jacob Black?" I thought Jacob would be safe if he stayed away from them. Apparently they already knew him though. I wondered if he knew what they were.

"Yeah, we've been friends since we were kids." I didn't point out the fact that I hadn't seen him for a long time though.

"How do you know what we are?" Usually I had been getting the 'what are you?' question. This one was surprisingly new. It was also another one I couldn't answer without giving myself away.

"I really don't know. I've known about vampires since I was really young. I don't know where I learned about them. I know it wasn't from my parents because they don't believe that you exist. I must have had a babysitter who knew about your kind." My lies just kept getting worse and worse. I glanced up at him to see his eyebrow raised. He didn't believe me but I really couldn't blame him. He didn't push me for any other answers though.

"Well, I probably should have told you this before but my name is Emmett." He held his hand out like a proper gentleman. He didn't look like the type to shake hands but I figured that I had nothing to lose.

"I'm Bella." I said, putting my hand in his massive hand and shaking. I immediately regretted it because of the pain I felt in my arm. Of course his freezing temperature only made it worse. I didn't show him that I was in pain though. I refused to give him the satisfaction.

"Well Bella I want to apologize for my brothers behavior yesterday. What he did was inexcusable and he was punished fairly for it. Carlisle, after having a very long heated argument with him sent him to Alaska to live with our cousins for a few months. So you don't have to worry about him anymore. He cant hurt you now." At his words I immediately relaxed. Part of me just hoped they would keep him in Alaska. "You're next class is Trigonometry right?" He asked, pushing himself off of the desk. I nodded and hoped off the desk behind him. "Alright, let's head over to building five them. We cant have you missing two classes in a row and there isn't much longer for this period." I hadn't realized we had been talking so long. Most of the time was probably spent in an awkward silence. He picked up my bag like it weighed nothing and put his hand on my back guiding me out of the classroom. Before we even managed to get out of building six the bell rang and the classroom doors swung open. The kinds were hurrying to get to their next classes and weren't paying any attention to me. I started to get battered around between students until I felt someone gently push me into the wall. Emmett made himself into a human, or in this case vampire shield to keep me from getting trampled. I couldn't believe he was doing that for me. I mean he was a vampire for crying out loud. He didn't seem to fit the psychotic killing machine profile like his brother did. I mean he smiled and laughed and seemed almost completely human. I just had to keep thinking of him for what he really was. A vicious killer. I couldn't let my guard down. Finally when the pushing and shoving ended he finally backed up and headed out of the building. I followed him and thanked him for his help. My classroom was close so it only took another two minuets for us to arrive. Everyone else was already seated so when the door opened they all looked up and saw me walk in with Emmett carrying my bag. Once again my stupid blush appeared on my cheeks. Emmett carried my bag over to where Jessica was sitting. The only empty desk was right next to hers and he set it down. "Hey Jessica, after this class are you going to help carry her bags to Spanish?" How the hell did he know why my next class was?

"Of course!" She said smiling at him. She looked like talking to him again was a dream come true. Then again most people probably felt honored to talk to any of the Cullen's. He just smiled at her and turned back to me as I slipped into the seat.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch." As he left Jessica tapped me lightly on the shoulder.

"So you and Emmett seem to have bonded a bit." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, he seems a lot nicer then his brother." I muttered which surprised her.

"I thought his brother helped you out?" I had forgot my coverup story about Edward helping me when I fell.

"w-well yeah of course. I just meant that h-he didn't seem like the type to hold a decent conversation." I stuttered.

"Yeah I guess that's true. None of the Cullen's seem like the type to hold decent conversations. They are all like, super secretive or something." I just shook my head. Of course they were secretive. It's not like they are going to go around with, 'I love Vampire.' T-shirts on or something. The next two classes went by quickly and true to her word, Jessica helped me get to my Spanish class. When lunch time came around I noticed Mike had saved me a seat at his lunch table again. When he saw me walking towards him a wide grin spread over his face. 'I would love to smack that grin right off his face." I mumbled quietly. I heard someone's booming laughter and looked for the source. I saw Emmett and all of the other Cullen's with amused looks on their faces. All except for the blond. She still looked like she wanted to kill me. They must of heard my comment about smacking Mike. The people at my table started talking about Edward Cullen's sudden departure. They kept asking me questions about what had transpired between us when I had broken my arm. I just told them the same story I told Jessica. It was just an accident. I probably would of ended up being hurt even more if he hadn't been there. After quickly eating I asked Mike if he would bring my bag to class when lunch was over. He happily agreed which greatly annoyed me. I knew it was great that he was willing to help but I wish he would be so happy about it. I grabbed a pill bottle from my bag and stuffed it into my pocket. Even thought they were just for pain, I didn't want anyone to see me taking them. I knew people would start spreading rumors about me being a drug addict or something of that nature. I headed for the girls bathroom. I figured that would be the best place to go to take them. Sadly I was interrupted before I managed to get there. I felt myself pushed violently into the lockers. 'Now what?' I couldn't help but think to myself.

"What are you?" A demanding female voice asked. I turned to look and wasn't all that surprised when I saw the Blond Cullen standing before me. I was really getting sick of this specific question. I knew I wasn't completely human. I just didn't exactly know what I was.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your brother and father. All I am is a human." That wasn't the answer she was hoping for.

"I'm trying to be patient here but you are making it so hard. Why wont you just tell us what you are. At least then we can know that you're not a threat to our family." She thought I might be a threat? I couldn't believe they perceived me as a threat.

"I thought it would of become clear yesterday that I'm completely harmless. Or did you forget how easily your brother managed to break me. If I was any kind of threat to you or your family wouldn't I have been able to fight back, or even defend myself?" This only seemed to make her angrier. She once again pushed me against the lockers, one hand on my chest the other on my collarbone. I could feel the pressure on my collarbone and I was afraid that I was going to end up visiting the hospital once again.

"Don't play games with me. I will not hesitate to kill you." She threatened, eyes blazing with an anger I hadn't seen for a long time. I didn't know what I should say to her. If I said the wrong thing she was going to end up hurting me.

"Please, just let me go." I cried out, not knowing what else to do. I hoped that if I begged she would have mercy on me. All she ended up doing was increasing the pressure. I whimpered in pain and could feel my eyes glaze over with tears. Suddenly her hand was torn away from me and she was knocked back.

"That's enough Rose! Just leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you." The small, beautiful, pixie like Cullen now stood in between me and Rose. I saw Emmett and the other male Cullen quickly making their way over to us. The familiar panic began to build up inside of me when I realized I was going to be surrounded by vampires, but it was quickly driven away by a wave of calmness. That was the second time in two days that I had felt that. It was a strange sensation but I couldn't say it was an unwelcome feeling.

"Because of this bitch Edward was sent away. Or did you already forget about that Alice?" Rose was livid and I just wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

"Well maybe if he wasn't a careless git he would still be here. You can hardly blame her for him breaking her arm. And besides, just because he cant read her doesn't mean that she isn't human. She isn't the first human that we've come across that knows about us. The Volturi have humans working for them all the time." The frigid bitch...excuse me, I mean Rose still wasn't convinced.

"She doesn't even smell human. How can you explain that?"

"That's not true! She has the human scent, it's just not as strong as most humans." Emmett wrapped him arms around the blond.

"Don't worry about it babe, I don't think she will be a problem. You see me and her bonded earlier. We are great friends now. Extremely close and everything!" Despite the situation I found myself rolling my eyes. Rose sent me one more glare before spinning on her heel and walking away, Emmett close behind her. Now the only two Cullen's that were left was the one I now knew as Alice and a blond male that seemed to have bite marks all over his skin. Alice turned around to face me.

"I'm sorry about her. She can be a handful sometimes. I'm Alice Cullen." She smiled gently and held out her hand, waiting for me to shake it. I did as she wanted and was surprised that her cold skin didn't effect me as much as I had thought it would.

"Thanks for helping me out. I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." She surprised me when she brought my hand up to her mouth and kissed it. If anyone else had done it I probably would of found it disturbing, but with her the only thing I could manage was an embarrassing blush. It quickly faded when that creature I had seen while with Emmett came into view. I closed my eyes and prayed it would disappear when I opened them again. Unfortunately he was still there, slowly dragging himself closer and closer. I focused on Alice who was still standing in front of me. I looked deep into her honey colored eyes and tried to ignore the panic that, for the millionth time today started to build. The blond male chuckled, causing me to break eye contact with the adorable pixie and turned my attention towards him.

"I'm sorry, I just noticed how you're emotions tend to be all over the place. You have a tendency to panic a lot." Another wave of calm washed over me like earlier. That's when it hit me. The calmness I kept feeling wasn't actually my own.

"You're the reason I keep feeling calm!" I wasn't sure if I should be happy that he was able to calm me or angry that he kept manipulating my emotions.

"I'm sorry about that darlin'." The left side of his mouth quirked up in a small smile.

"You're an empath aren't you?"

"You catch on quick. My name is Jasper Hale." He, just like Alice held out his hand. Luckily he didn't kiss it like she had. "Now do you think you will be able to stay calm for a while?" I rolled my eyed and nodded at him. "Alright then, I should probably go see if I can find Rosalie and Emmett. He may need help calming her down." He headed off in the direction that the others went leaving me and Alice standing alone.

"Finally! I've been hoping to get you alone all day!." Her comment frightened me. She may seem to have a bubbly personality but why did she want to get me alone? She didn't seem interested in taking me anywhere though. She seemed comfortable standing right where we were. The creature had turned and started down the south hall so I didn't have to worry about looking it in the eyes.

"Why are you so willing to believe I'm human when the rest of your family insists that I'm not?

"Well I don't actually think you're human. I think it's possible you don't know what you are. Actually I know that you don't know what you are. You were born human but you're so much more than one."

"How do you-"

"I know things that you wouldn't believe. Just to prove my point I can tell you that you talk to a strange, one antlered rabbit. And now you are going to ask how I know that. I have visions of the future. They aren't always accurate thought. The visions are based on choices people have already made. And I should warn you, Mike is going to ask you out in your next class which you should probably be getting too soon. In fact you should probably start heading there now. Come on, I'll walk with you." She started walking away. I just stared after her, mouth hanging open. "You're going to catch fly's if you keep your mouth open like that." She added without turning around. So now I've met an Empathetic Vampire and a Future seeing vampire. What the hell have I gotten myself into? Even though I was still shocked I followed her to my next class which happened to be Biology. I was even more shocked that when I got there she sat down in the seat next to me where Edward used to sit. "Oh, I actually transferred into this class this morning." I didn't want to say it out loud but this vampire really knew how to talk. She suddenly froze in her seat and her eyes seemed to glaze over. "The bell is going to ring in three...two...one" As soon as she said one the bell rang. Students piled into the classroom talking loudly amongst themselves. Mike walked up to me and set my bag on my desk.

"So Bella, I was wondering if..well..maybe..y-you would like to...go out with me?" He stuttered as he hovered awkwardly over my desk. So the future seer had been right. Why didn't that surprise me.

"I don't think so Mike. It's not that I don't want to, I'm just trying to get used to things around here." I saw his face fall immediately and part of me almost felt bad for the little twit. I looked next to me and saw the little pixie grinning as she buried her face into her science book. He walked over to his desk and sank into the chair sulking. All throughout class I kept sneaking looks at Alice. There was something about her that was intriguing to me. I knew she was a vampire but she wasn't like I would have expected. When I thought of vampires I always pictures them like you would see in the movies. You know, living in crypts and sleeping in coffins. Every time I looked over at her she would smile. Even if she wasn't looking back at me. I didn't think anything else would be able to surprise me today but again I was wrong. I had to stop assuming things. As I was listening to the teacher lecture us about the behavior of planaria, or flatworms a small antlered ball of fur jumped onto my desk. Now usually Jack knew better then to be in public with me. He made a hissing noise towards Alice.

"_So this is one of those disgusting bloodsuckers."_ I wanted to correct him in saying that she wasn't disgusting. She was beautiful and adorable and sweet. Of course if I said anything everyone think I was talking to myself. "_I wonder when it last fed."_ He looked around the classroom. "_This in the only on in here right? So far it doesn't seem like it's ready to attack...yet."_ I really wished he would stop calling her an it. He started growling and hissing at her again. I stole a quick glance at her and saw her trying to focus on where he was sitting. I could tell that she couldn't see him but it's almost like she knew he was there. She would squint her eyes then blink a few times. Then her eyes would glaze over before she resumed squinting again. "_It's almost like it can see me. I mean it's looking through me but still._ Jack hopped over near her, her eyes following him every step of the way. It dawned on me that she might be able to see him in a vision or something. He stood up on his hind legs and put his face right in front of hers. I knew for a fact that it was possible for him to make himself visible to creatures in the human dimension. All of the creatures from the other dimension's or Realms could do it. They usually stayed hidden until it was necessary, like when they had to feed. I could see the gears turning in his head though. He was resisting the urge to become visible and shout "_BOO!" _right in her face. I smiled at the possible look on her face. I could see her jumping back and possibly falling out of her seat, possibly taking her book and papers with her. Still, she was starting to look uncomfortable while he was in front of her so I 'accidentally' bumped the table knocking him off balance. He turned and glared at me._ "That wasn't very nice. I was only a little curious. I wasn't planning on doing anything."_

_"_Go away." I muttered quietly so only he could hear me. Alice turned towards me with a confused look on her face. Apparently her vampire senses made it so she could hear me too.

"_Aww, but I only came to let you know that your little boyfriend has been waiting for you for the last three periods. I've heard him muttering some not so nice things about the leeches."_

"Jacob's here already?" I felt bad having Alice listening in on only my half of the conversation. After I would speak she would look at Jack even though she couldn't see or hear him.

_"Yeah, he wanted to make sure you made it out of school with all your limbs still attached. I have to say he is a little paranoid. I mean I hate leeches but I never thought they would take your limbs."_ I put my head in my hand and shook it. I didn't know who was being more ridiculous. Both Jacob and Jack had a strong dislike of the Cullen's.

"Does he know what they are?" I asked, sending a silent apology to Alice.

_"He is quite suspicious of them. I took the liberty of looking up more about his reservation. You said that something about him doesn't seem right and I think I have your answer as to why that is."_ He seemed excited and I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Oh? And what is it you found out?" I looked around to make sure no one except Jack and Alice heard me.

"_Well there are a lot of stories about his 'tribe'. Apparently they are descended from wolves. Whenever there are vampires around some of them end up phasing. In other words they turn into humongous wolves. They are the enemies of vampires or 'The Cold Ones.' I figured I would visit their reservation and I was very unhappy to find a very large, very angry black wolf. Of course it wasn't Jacob but I have a feeling he may be one of them. Or he may be a potential one anyways."_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jacob was some kind of wolf and he lived with a large black wolf? I'm guessing this large black wolf would probably look exactly like the attacker from my dream. I involuntary shuddered.

"So you're saying he is a werewolf?" I asked already knowing the answer. I heard Alice's breath catch when I brought up werewolves. Instead of confirming it Jack just laughed at me.

_"Of course not Bella. He and his so called pack aren't even close to the original werewolves. They are just common shape shifters. That would be like comparing a Gecko to a crocodile."_ I wasn't quite sure what to make of that.

"Okay, so shape shifter then. And they kill vampires?" Jack nodded and again I shot an apologetic look at the vampire sitting next to me. This must be a very uncomfortable conversation for her to be listening too.

_"You do realize that the Leech is listening to everything you are saying."_ I could tell by his tone that he disapproved. At his point I didn't really care though. Here I was talking about a creature that might try and kill her. How much of an insensitive asshole could I be?

"Of course I know the leech is listening." I mumbled. My eyes opened wide in horror when I realized what I had said out loud. I quickly turned to her. "I'm so sorry Alice. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was just talking to-" I stopped myself realizing that she couldn't see Jack. What if she just happened to be looking in the areas he was. What if she didn't actually realize he was there. What if she hadn't actually had a vision about him? I suddenly felt a cold hand on mine.

"It's okay Bella, just relax. I've been called much worse. And before you ask, yes I know you are talking to the funny looking bunny." She smirked and I couldn't help but chuckle at the offended look on Jacks face. "And don't worry about the wolves. My family has a treaty with them. As long as none of us take a human life or trespass on their lands they will leave us alone." I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't want anything to happen to her. I didn't really care about Edward or Rosalie but the others seemed nice enough.

_"Well that's a damn shame. And I was so looking forward to a nice battle."_

"Oh shut up." I said as I casually swept my hand across the desk as if I were wiping something off of it. All I was really doing was knocking the now annoying Jackalope off and hoping he would take the hint and leave. He headed towards the door before shooting me a dirty look and finally exiting the classroom. After only a few more minuets the bell rang signaling the end of class. Alice was already all packed up and ready to go. She grabbed my bag before heading to the last class of the day which we also had together. Seeing as how it was gym I wasn't really looking forward to it. The teacher would probably just have me sitting out anyways. I didn't mind though because today the class was playing volleyball. I had to admit for a small pixie Alice sure had a mean spike. She managed to get Mike Newton right in the nose. The look Alice gave me after made me think that maybe she had done it on purpose. The end of the day had finally arrived which means Jacob was probably waiting in the parking lot for me. I walked out of the building with Alice as she carried my bag and I saw him walking towards us. The rest of the Cullen's were near the Yellow Porsche. They all tensed up when they saw Jake walking towards me and Alice. Even the little vampire next to me stiffened. Luckily Jacob didn't try to start anything. He just pulled me into yet another hug. I wasn't positive but I thought I heard Alice growl at him. She shoved my backpack into him, knocking him back a few steps.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to do that so hard." She said innocently. I thought Jacob was going to reach over and try and rip her head off right then and there so I stepped in between them, hoping to take away any temptations from him. "Anyways, I'll talk to you later Bella." She flashed us both a mischievous smile and headed over to her siblings. She got into the drivers seat of the Porsche and Jasper got in to the passenger side. Emmett and Rosalie got into a decent looking Jeep and they sped off.

"So first one tries to kill you and now you're friends with another one?" Jake asked referring to the Cullen's.

"Alice is really nice. She helped me a lot today. She even stopped Rosalie from-" I stopped myself before I went any further. I couldn't let him know she had attacked me as well. He would probably lose it.

"She stopped Rosalie from doing what?" He asked darkly.

"Oh, she just stopped her from yelling at me. I accidentally spilled my drink on her." There I go again one of the worst excuses yet.

"You really should be careful Bella. They are dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt. I wish I could tell you about them and about me." He looked at the ground at a loss for words.

"Let me make it simple for you. According to legends the Cullen's are 'The Cold One's' and you and your family are descended from wolves. Shape shifters and Vampires are mortal enemies but a long time ago you're people agreed to sign a treaty with the cold ones. As long as no humans are fed upon and as long as the cold ones stay on their side of the treaty line the wolves are unable to harm them." He stared at me, looking like a fish out of water. His mouth would open then shut. He had no idea to respond to me. He must have driven my truck to school because he lead me to it. On the way home my phone beeped, indicating that I had a new text. When I pulled it out I realized that Alice had somehow managed to program her number into my phone.

"**Hey, do you mind if I stop by tonight? I want to talk about what happened in class. You know with your little bunny friend."** Alice wanted to spend more time with me? I knew I should say no seeing as how she was a vampire but I did have some questions that I wanted to ask. Like how in the world did they manage to not kill humans.

**_"Sure, What time do you want to come_ _over?"_** I asked. She text back instantly. She must of already known my response.

**"Well I have to hunt first. Would you mind if I came over a little late or would your father be** **angry?" **I knew Charlie had to wake up early in the morning for work, but I really wanted to talk to her. I wanted to spend time with her and get to know her and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why.

**_"He will probably be asleep. You're a vampire though so you could probably get into my window easily right?" _**That was probably a very odd request but again she answered back quickly.

"**Of course, I'll see you then."** I couldn't help but smile as we pulled up to my house. Jacob finally looked over at me and noticed my small grin.

"You seem happy. Does this have something to do with the texts you were sending?" I hated when people asked me personal questions like this. I mean I love Jacob but it's really not his business is it?

"Yeah Jake, I'm going to be spending some time with Jessica soon. I'm just looking forward to a night of shopping." I cringed at the thought. I hated shopping more then you could imagine.

"You never really struck me as the shopping type Bella." He chuckled playfully. "So what will you be shopping for? Books? Clothes? Something from Victoria's Secret perhaps?" I looked over at him and saw him wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ugh Jake, you are such a...such a guy." I muttered, causing him to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"So I guess that's a no on me coming to watch then?" I wanted to throw something at him. Not in the 'I hate you, let me knock you out with a shoe to the head kind of way.' More like the playful way. He finally took the hint and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said before turning to go home. I did what I could to get my bag into the house, throwing it onto the floor and ran upstairs. My heart thudded in my chest. Alice was coming over tonight. One of the sweetest people I've met in forks was actually coming over so that she could talk to me. I've never had many friends so this was a huge accomplishment. The cute pixie would be coming through my window. Even if it did seem a little creepy I was happy. I walked over to it and immediately opened my window and looked down at the two story drop. That is when it finally hit me.

"Oh shit, A vampire is coming over tonight. A bloodsucking Leech. What if I end up the dessert?"

_"Well you should of thought about that before you agreed."_ Jack's cockiness was annoying as usual. Well at least I could count on him to have my back. Either that or he will just sit off to the side making snide comments. I invited a vampire over tonight when my father would be asleep. It seems I am officially losing my mind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! **

**I was planning on making this chapter a lot longer but I feel like I've made you guys wait long enough for a new chapter so I stopped at 9k words.  
**

**Whoever can figure out what the mythical creature from the school hallway is can choose what kind of creature will be in the next chapter.**

**I'd prefer something more original then Unicorns or Mermaids but it's up to you guys. Just let me know what you think the answer is and what kind of creature you want to see in the reviews.**


	3. Something in the Air

**Pie3 was the first one to guess the Sigbin! However they didn't leave a request for a new creature. (You can still request one and I'll be sure to use it in the next chapter.)**

**Firepaw15 is the second one who guessed correctly and because they /did/ request one I have chosen to use the Griffin in this chapter. (And of course he will make later appearances in the story as well.**

**Ryoshu, I've never actually heard of mushishi. I'll have to check it out though.  
**

**I love all the ideas for possible mythical creatures to use and I assure you I am going to get around to all of your requests. Some may take longer then others of course but I will add them.**

**I should also point out that I have recently developed a bad case of insomnia. I've only slept three hours in the past three days. It's not very healthy and it's kind of taking it's toll on my creativity. I know that once I finally have a good nights sleep my chapters will pick up.  
**

**With that being said, here is the new chapter! I hope you will like this one and I look forward to hearing what you think.**

**As usual if you have any requests send in a review or pm me!**

**Oh and I don't own twilight. If I did I probably wouldn't be here writing the fanfiction. ;)**

"Character speaking"

"_Creature speaking"_

'Thoughts'

_**'**Jack speaking__**'**  
_

**Dream**_  
_

_Flashback_

_**xxxx **(Lapse in time)  
_

* * *

**Summery**- Bella realizes that there is something about Alice that pulls her in. She is confused about her feelings for her. Meanwhile, while she sleeps someone sneaks into her room and leaves a cryptic message. Following the advise from the message she finds herself in a heap of trouble. Will she be able to make it out alive?

* * *

**~*Chapter Three*~**

**_Something in the Air_**

* * *

I was beginning to think Alice wasn't going to show. It was a little past midnight and I was still sitting on me bed waiting. I pushed up my sunglasses as they started to slide down my nose.

'_Maybe it just found something better to snack on.' _Jack said as he sat in my lap. I had been stroking his head for a good hour by now which had kept him quiet for the most part. The only complaint I have about him is his constant sarcasm. Then again I shouldn't be one to judge because my sarcasm is just as bad. He like's to tell me that I take after him. '_I'm sure there are better tasting humans out there then you, but it probably decided that it would wait until it couldn't stand the thirst anymore. Then the leech will probably come after you.'_ I rolled my eyes and tugged on one of his ears. '_Ouch! That was uncalled for. I was just stating a fact!"_

"I don't care if you were stating a fact or not. First of all stop calling her an it. It's rude and I'm pretty sure she would find it offensive. Second, I can tell she isn't going to feed on me. And third, stop being so damn rude." I heard a chuckle come from the window and looked up in time to see Alice slip in. I know I had just told Jack that she wasn't going to hurt me but my heartbeat still quickened. I tried not to think of how she had just fed off someone.

"Well thank you for sticking up for me. It seems your little furry friend isn't a fan of mine?" I stood up quickly, dumping Jack onto the floor.

_'Sometimes I hate you. You know that right?'_ He shook himself off before hopping back onto the bed. _"And tell her that she is absolutely right. I think her kind are a disgrace. They are cruel and heartless. They have no right to live in any dimension. They should be exterminated!" _I looked over at Jack in horror. How could he say such cruel things about someone he didn't even know? I heard Alice clear her throat and I looked back at her.

"I'm going to say by your facial expression that your bunny just told you that vampires should be exterminated?" How the hell had she known that? I just stared at her like an idiot, mouth wide open trying to think of what to say. "I can see the future, remember?" She walked over towards the bed and looked right down at Jack. "He's in front of me right?" I nodded at her and sat back down on the bed next to him. A wide grin spread across her face. "Is that so?" Casually she turned around and sat down where Jack was already seated. Because they are in different dimensions she didn't actually sit on him. She just kind of went through him. This was actually one of the strangest things I had seen recently. While Alice looked completely solid Jack seemed to have taken on a ghostly appearance. I waited for Jack to move away from her but he didn't.

_'I was here first and I'll be damned if a vampire is going to make me move.' _He was the most stubborn creature I had ever met. He would rather have a vampire sitting on him so to speak then to move.

"I want to first put your mind at ease Bella." Alice began, looking around the room somewhat uncomfortably. "My family and I don't drink human blood. We only feed off animals." I felt immediate relief when I heard this and even though Jack still looked miffed he seemed to relax a little. "Now for my biggest question." She got off the bed before kneeling in front of it and looking at the jackalope. "Every time I have visions with you in them I always see things that I've never seen before. Things that I cant quite explain. Does this have something to do with the not completely human part? Can you see things that other people cant?" I could tell that she already knew the answer but I figured I would confirm her suspicions.

"Yes, I can see creatures that other people cant see." I muttered looking away from her. I was embarrassed by the whole thing. I hated being able to see these things. Half the time it made me feel like I was going crazy.

"Do you know why you see them?" She asked cocking her head to the side. I couldn't help but think about how cute that action was. How cute she was in general.

"Jack has a theory about it but it's hard to be sure. He thinks there is a high chance that when I was born a Vittora latched itself onto me. Vittora are spirits that will follow a human around for their entire life and bring them constant good luck. They can sense when the person they are with is going to die and they leave them a few days before it happens so that they can find someone else to bring good luck to. I was always lucky when I was little but one day when I was nine my luck started to run out. One day I woke up feeling pretty sick so my mother told me I could stay out of school for the day. She figured that after a good amount of sleep that I would feel much better. It didn't work out that way though. When she went to wake me later in the day she had a hard time actually getting me up. When she finally managed to wake me up she said that my eyes seemed to be glazed over and I couldn't seem to focus on her. She said I tried to speak but nothing came out. I couldn't move my head because my neck hurt so bad. My temperature was way to high yet I couldn't stop shaking because of how cold I felt. My mother realized that moving me wouldn't be a good idea and she called for an ambulance. By this time I had passed out again. I cant remember anything that happened after that until I finally woke up. I was in the hospital for almost three weeks in a coma. It turned out I had somehow ended up with Bacterial Meningitis. I had it so bad that the doctors were surprised that I even lived through it. They thought they had lost me the third time I had flat lined and they were sure that if I managed to survive that I would end up with severe brain damage. When I finally woke up however I was fine. The Vittora had known I was going to die but she didn't expect that I would be brought back with CPR so by now she had already found a new human to follow. Jack thinks that even though I hadn't actually known she was there, my body somehow managed to get attached to her. When it couldn't feel her around anymore it did what it could to try and find her. The world around me started to change. It was a slow change but it was still noticeable. At first I would catch something out of the corner of my eye but when I looked nothing was there. Then I started seeing these weird flashes. Most of the time I ended up brushing them off thinking I was seeing things. Then they started coming into focus though. Things that I knew shouldn't be there were everywhere. At first they were see through like ghosts but as time went on they seemed to get more and more realistic until I could see them as clearly as I can see you. Jack believes that I'm still searching for the Vittora that had left me. He thinks she ended up making me something beyond any normal human being. My eyes have been opened up to all different dimensions and everything seems to bleed together. Although the creatures can see humans they cant actually touch them. They have to force their way into our dimension to do that. Not all can accomplish that task but there are some that have been known to break through. Whereas they cannot touch you without being in the 'human world' they can however touch me. I exist in all realities. He thinks it's possible that some day I may be able to focus on being in one dimension. It would be a lot safer that way, but it would take a lot of practice and patience." I waited for Alice to tell me that I was crazy and for her to get up and take off into the night. Instead she sat back on the bed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm not sure how much help I could be but Carlisle may be able to help. He's been around longer then anyone else in my family. Maybe he has heard of something like this happening before." I couldn't believe she wanted to help me. "And I just want you to know that whatever happens I will always be here for you." I looked over at her and into her eyes. I could tell how serious she was and I felt as though for once I wasn't alone.

"Do..do you really think he would want to help? I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense! It would be his pleasure." She jumped up off my bed. I noticed that she seemed to have way too much energy. Just watching her was making me tired. "Tomorrow is supposed to be sunny so I wont be in school, and Carlisle will be out hunting... So maybe Thursday I can bring you home with me after school?" She seemed really excited to have me over and for a second I thought that maybe she did plan on feeding me to her family. Then I remembered that she only drank animal blood. Then again it's possible she was lying. "I do have one more question for you. Why do you always wear sunglasses? I heard it was because your eyes are sensitive to the florescence lights in school. We aren't in school though."

"Well..My eyes aren't really normal. I just don't want people to see them." She was now standing near the window so I got up and walked over to her. "At my old school people used to make some not so nice comments about them. I just figured it would be best to hide them for as long as possible." She reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled.

"You do realize my eyes aren't normal either right?" She asked, and once again I found myself getting lost in her honey colored eyes.

"Yeah but your eyes look amazing." I muttered. She ran her right hand down the side of my face, her cold hands giving me chills. I couldn't explain why but I liked the feeling. Slowly she removed my glasses and placed them on the desk that was next to us. She cupped my face in her hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"I've never seen anyone with such amazingly beautiful eyes before in my life. And I've been around for a while." This was the first time I noticed that she didn't smell like the other vampires. Their scents seemed to make my nose burn but her's was different all together. It reminded me of an orange blossom fragrance oil. I inhaled deeply and smiled. Her scent was amazing and being this close to her was actually making me feel dizzy. Unfortunately Jack had to interrupt which in turn completely killed the mood.

_'Great, now that we've got everything straightened out I think it's time for...her to leave. Don't you agree Bella? It's getting late.' _I groaned at the stupid Jackalope. Why couldn't he just give me a break sometimes?_  
_

"Ugh Jack, You're such a pain in the ass." Alice giggled as she looked over at where Jack was sitting.

"It's alright Bella, I actually do have to be going now. I'll see you Thursday though right?" The hopeful sound in her voice made my heart flutter.

"O-of course Alice." I silently cursed when my brain decided to make me sound like a stuttering fool. I flushed with embarrassment. Alice just smiled and leaned forward quickly pressing her lips against mine in a gentle kiss before jumping out of the window. I just stood there shell-shocked at what had just happened.

_'Bella! That leech just..it just...she just...What the hell?'_ It seemed Jack was also at a loss for words. Suddenly my mind was swimming with thoughts of Alice. Alice was a vampire who I didn't really even know and yet suddenly she occupied even the smallest part of my mind.

"I think I'm going to go...take a shower." I mumbled as I quickly headed towards the bathroom. Instead of a shower I filled the tub with water. I figured that a bath would be more comfortable and relaxing. I slowly lowered myself into the warm water and leaned my head back. Again I was careful not to get my cast wet. I tried to think about other things but the only think that I could think of was the fact that Alice Cullen had just kissed me. I was actually starting to wish that she hadn't pulled away so quickly. Even though I tried to deny it I have a feeling I would of ended up kissing her back. I closed my eyes and pictured her with her arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist. We were locked in a passionate kiss that neither of us intended to break anytime soon. I groaned at the thought, suddenly annoyed that I wasn't in her arms. I felt a dull throb between my legs and wished more then anything that I could do something to relieve it. I was unable to do anything except squirm around and rub my thighs together. "Fucking broken arm." I muttered to myself. It took a while but finally the throbbing faded away. When I finished with the bath I went back into my room. I was surprised when Jack didn't bring up the kiss again.

'_Well she sure was cheery.'_ Jack mumbled, finally moving from the spot he had been sitting in. He went up to my pillow so he could get ready to go to sleep like he did every night. '_I hate cheery.'_ He closed his eyes and twitched his nose. _'Good night Princess.'_ He said before quickly drifting off to sleep. I hated when he called me princess. I think that's why he did it though. It was his pet name for me or something. I got into bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. I couldn't believe how tired I felt. It had been a long day and I figured sleep would come easily. I was right.

"Good night fuzzball" I replied before I also fell into another dreamless sleep.

**xxxxxx**

_'Wake up would you? My god it's like trying to wake the dead.' _I knew Jack was trying to wake me but I just ignored him. I knew it was too early to get ready for school. '_Wake the hell up. NOW!'_ Again I ignored him. What could be so important that he had to wake me up at this time? I wasn't in any pain so I hadn't been attacked in my sleep so whatever it was, it was unimportant. I suddenly felt something bouncing on my stomach. I tried to ignore it but finally it started to hurt. I reached up and grabbed the annoying Jackalope by the scruff of his neck.

"What that hell do you want?" I grumbled, angry that I had been awoken. He wiggled out of my grasp and hopped over towards my window.

_'There seems to be a letter here for you.' _I got out of bed and walked over to Jack. Looking down I saw that he was right. There was in fact a letter laying on the floor with my name is big letters.

"Oh look! It seems I finally got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts!" I exclaimed with mock excitement." The Jackalope just glared at me, apparently not finding it funny.

'_Would you just open the damn thing? I want to know who else came into our room while we were both asleep.'_ Until he said that I hadn't really thought anything of it. Had someone else really came into my room? Maybe Alice decided to stop by again? I unfolded the piece of paper.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_It has come to my attention that you have exposed your secret to the one called Mary Alice Brandon, or in this life Alice Cullen.  
_

_It brings me great joy to hear that you finally opened up to someone.  
_

_I must say I am a bit worried though.  
_

_The creature you have opened yourself up to is more or less a mystery to me. I do not know if she can be trusted. _

_I believe it is time that we finally meet. I have been watching you for a long time now and I think you are ready to learn more about yourself.  
_

_On the bottom of this page there is a small map. I would like it if you would meet me at the destination point on the map at midday.  
_

_It is of the utmost importance. I do look forward to meeting you face to face.  
_

_Yours truly,  
_

_~Bane  
_

"What should I do Jack? Part of me feels like this is some kind of trap, but if this is truly genuine then I may be able to finally understand my curse more. I may be able to find out what I really am." I looked closely at the small map drawn on the bottom of the paper and noticed that it lead to the cliff overhanging the ocean. Why anyone would want to meet me there was beyond me.

_'I wouldn't advise going because you are right. It could very easily be a trap. I also know you though, and I realize that you aren't going to listen to me. Sometimes I don't know why I bother answering.' _I wasn't really listening to him though. I was trying to think of who could of given me this letter. I knew it wasn't Alice. There is no way she would say that she couldn't be trusted. I heard Jack clear his throat and looked over towards him.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I asked, confused as to why he looked so annoyed.

_'Like I said, I don't know why I bother.' _I had no idea what he was talking about so I ignored him and looked back at the map.

"So this Bane wants to meet at midday. That would mean skipping school. I wonder if Charlie will call in for me. I could tell him that my arms hurt and I just want to rest."

_"It's like talking to a wall."_ Jack muttered, hopping over towards the door. _'I will not be able to follow you. You know that right? Other creatures might get...You're ignoring me again aren't you?' _I trudged out of my room and tried to make myself seem completely miserable before walking up to Charlie.

"Dad, would it be okay if I stayed home today? My arms really hurt and I don't think I'd be able to make it through the day." I willingly let my eyes fill up with fake tears as he looked at me.

"Of course you can Bells. Just take it easy today." That had been a lot easier then I had thought it would be. I went back up to my room and reset my alarm clock to 10:30. If I woke up around that time I would still have enough time to get to the cliff. I looked around and noticed that Jack seemed to have disappeared. At this point I didn't care though. I was overjoyed that I might soon learn more about myself. I soon fell asleep to the thoughts of who this Bane could be and what he would tell me.

**xxxxx**

The walk through the forest was harder then I thought it would be. I hadn't taken into consideration how uncoordinated I was until I started up the steep hill. At least I had trees that I could grab onto with my non broken arm. Of course it hurt a lot because of the bite, but I was able to deal with it. I looked at my watch for the third time and realized that I only had five minutes to reach the top. I picked up my speed, stumbling and falling to my knees a few times before I finally found the break in the woods. I walked up to the large drop off and looked down. The ocean seemed quite calm today and I couldn't help but take in it's beauty. I got so lost in thought that I didn't realize that I was no longer alone.

'_Miss Swan, A pleasure it is to finally meet you.'_ I jumped about a mile before turning around to see who had spoken. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone. '_I would think that by now my dear Isabella __you would realize that things aren't always as they seem. Humans are such simple minded creatures. You are much different then they are. You can see things from every single dimension. There is not a creature in this world that can hide from you.'_ I snorted at this statement.

"Well you're doing a pretty damn good job at it." There was a long pause before I heard the beat of wings above me. My head snapped up just in time to see a large creature descend from the sky. His large wings spread out as he lowered himself to the ground in front of me. He then folded them back and took a step in my direction. He had the large body of a lion but his head reminded me of an eagle.

_'Now then, we will end up having several meetings before things become clear to you. Today however I think it is imperative that we show you that your ability is a blessing. Not the curse that you seem to think it is. First you must realize that you do not have to avoid each and every creature you meet. There are a lot of them out there that would gladly help you through this.'_ Part of me wanted to call him a liar. I was getting the urge to run away from this amazing creature but in a way I also felt drawn to him. _'Now come to me and put your hand on my back.'_ This was an extremely odd request. Why would I want to do that?

"No offense Buckbeak but how do I know I can trust you?" He let out a small huff.

_'My name is Bane, not Buckbeak. Buckbeak is a hippogriff. I am a Griffin.' _It seemed that I had already hit a nerve. _'Now look, I promise you can trust me. If I had wanted to hurt you I would of done it when you were unable to see me.' _He made a good point so I decided it was worth a shot. The moment I placed my hand on him my whole body went numb.

"What the hell is that?" I cried without pulling away.

_'This is something you will be able to do yourself one day. I have pulled you into my dimension. No one from any other dimension is able to see you now. You however will be able to see them. The moment you remove your hand you will return to your own. Before you do that though there is something that I think you need to see.'_ He bent down and lowered his wings. _'Hop on.' _For some reason when he told me to do something I couldn't seem to refuse him. I climbed onto his back and grabbed the feathers around his neck. _'Before we go anywhere I would like to tell you more about the dimensions.'_

"Okay, go ahead." I agreed.

'_First you should know that there are countless dimensions. No one alive knows how many there really are. Those in the human dimension are the most ignorant. They cannot see anything except for what is right in front of them. In other realms as I like to call them, the some of the creatures, unlike those in the human world can see everything. They are born with the ability and learn at a young age how to turn it on and off. If they could not turn it off they would most likely go mad. They would be unable to decipher who belongs in what realm. I hate to tell you this but you have not finished with your change yet. You have not been completely awakened to everything around you. You will be soon though and you will need to learn how to keep yourself in one dimension. I can already see that you are starting to have a hard time telling which creatures are in which dimension. The Vampires make a great example. You could have been hurt because you didn't realize they were in the same dimension as you.' _He took a deep breath before continuing_. 'Now there are some creatures, like yourself that have the ability to chose which realm they want to be in and they sometimes like to pop into the human world to cause a panic. For example when people say they have seen bigfoot there is a chance that they really have. People will even try to take pictures of them. Sadly for the humans the pictures never come out looking proper. They are always fuzzy which makes people believe that they were faked. The reason they are so fuzzy is because they are taking a picture of something that doesn't belong in their world. Do you have any questions so far?'_

"No, not really."

'_Okay good. Next I'll move onto those creatures that have become extinct. There are creatures in all different dimensions that sometimes seem to go extinct. Sometimes it really is the case. Other times those specific creatures that people believe have gone extinct have actually found a way into a different dimension. At that point they end up making it their home. Land Dinosaurs have really become extinct. Sadly there are none left over in alternate reality's. However Pliosaur's are still around and they have the ability to travel between realms. There is one particular place in the human world that they like to come through. It's a beautiful area in the Scottish Highlands called Loch Ness. Does that sound familiar?' _

"Loch Ness? As in the Loch Ness Monster?" I asked excitedly. He laughed loudly and nodded his head.

_'Now you're catching on." _I noticed it was starting to get dark. I hadn't realized I had been out so late and started to panic. Charlie was going to kill me. _'Relax Isabella! It is still daytime in your Dimension. Remember that you are in mine now. I had been waiting for darkness to fall. Soon the only light will come from the stars and moon. That is when I will show you why I brought you here.' _We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, watching as the sun disappeared past the horizon. _'Hold on tight Miss Swan.' _He said as he started moving quickly to the edge of the cliff. Before I knew it he had jumped, Holding his wings out as we glided through the sky. _'Now I will show you what I mean. You should understand soon why your ability is a gift and not a curse. Take a few deep breaths and close your eyes. Let yourself relax completely.' _Once again I did as he asked. I had never felt anything so amazing in my life. I could feel a slight wind ruffling my hair, and the moisture from the water was rising up, dampening my face. _'Now my dear, open your eyes.' _I took one more deep breath and opened my eyes. My breath caught in my throat at what I was seeing. At this moment I realized that Bane was right. I felt bad for anyone who couldn't see such an amazing sight.

"I cant..I cant believe it. How is this even real?" The whole ocean was lit up with all different colored lights. They were created by the hundreds of creatures I saw floating lazily in the water. Bane brought us closer to the water so I could see a little better. Every creature had it's own unique bioluminescence pattern with every color imaginable. Some of them stayed lit up while the colors on some of the others would blink on and off.

_'I know it is a lot to take in. There is nothing in the world more beautiful then this. The only sounds you can hear are the sounds of the ocean. It may look peaceful on the surface, but deep below it is a whole other story. You can still see things from all dimensions but you are physically in mine. We are going into the water but do not worry. The rules are different here. The water cannot slow us down or drown you.' _I didn't think it was even possible to go into water and not have to worry about drowning. He proved me wrong when he plunged below the surface causing all the beautiful creatures to scatter. For a second I felt the water rush over me but soon after I felt nothing. I didn't even have to hold my breath. He was right about us not slowing down though. It was a weird feeling because my body felt weighed down. Normally if you are in the water your body tends to float up. Not in this world though. Bane swam further and further down until we entered an area of pure darkness. This was when I realized that somehow I was still able to speak.

"Where are we? Why did everything go dark? Why were all those creatures lit up?" I asked, feeling a little claustrophobic from the sudden lack of light.

_'There is one thing about the ocean in every realm that doesn't change. The ocean is split into five zones. During the day all of those creatures you saw up above hide in the lower zones. At night they come up to feed. There are many reasons why they can light up. It would be much easier to show you though. The zone we are in now is called the Bathypelagic Zone or the Midnight Zone. They call it the midnight zone for a reason. You can go for miles without seeing anything. The creatures that live in this zone are few and far between. We are close to the next zone Miss Swan. I cannot stress enough how important it is to hang onto me. Do not let go no matter what happens.'_ He sounded very serious when requesting this and I found myself starting to worry.

_"_What could happen if I let go?" He chuckled before answering.

_'Well for starters, if you fall off you will be back in your own dimension. This means you will be about 13,000 feet below sea level and the water will immediately crush you.'_ I let out an involuntary gulp._ 'What you see is going to be impressive, on that you have my word. I just want you to hold on in case anything goes wrong.' _I had no idea what he was babbling about. This place was magnificent.

"What could possibly go wrong?" I asked him, still holding on tighter just in case.

_'You never should ask that kind of question. Let's just hope you don't have to find out.' _I looked down and saw lights coming from below us.

"It's so beautiful." I murmured. Once we got down to the lights it was like the whole ocean just came alive. The only light that was seen came from the creatures that lived there. They threw off enough light for me too see things quite clearly. There was one in particular that had drawn my attention. Flashing multicolored lights in the shape of a star were drifting closer to us. It was so amazing and I had to resist the urge to reach out and touch it. I am glad I resisted because only a few moments later a smaller creature that seemed to glow white headed towards the beautiful star. When it got close enough the five star like pieces snapped shut revealing glowing red eyes and a very large body that looked like it almost had blue reflectors on it.

_'That is one of the reasons why their bioluminescence is so important. In an area without sunlight they would have a hard time finding food. They use their lights to attract other creatures to them.'_ It made sense when he put it that way. I realized that while the whole area seemed to be lit up for me some of the other creatures couldn't see in every dimension. It may seem a lot darker to them. I saw two humanoid creatures that had an odd turtle like appearance. They were both short and had turtle shells on their backs. Bright lights ran up and down one of their arms and legs. The other one also lit up but it was with white and a dull blue color. They were circling eachother and occasionally reaching out to touch each others hands.

_'Okay, lets head a different way. That was another example of what they use their colors for. It helps them to attract a mate.' _A small crab like creature swam up to us and landed on my shoulder. It was a florescent green with orange, pink and red lights lighting up all of it's legs. It clamped it's pincher onto my shirt and from the looks of things didn't plan on letting go.

_'Well it looks like you've made a new friend' _Bane laughed as the crab continued to hang onto me. The creature made a little yelping sound when Bane took a sharp turn and even I couldn't help but laugh. '_We tend to call these ones warning crabs. Whenever danger is near their colors start flashing Red and Blue.'_ That was actually pretty cute. Well I thought it was until I looked back at it and saw that it's colors had actually changed to the blue and red Bane was talking about.

"Um, you mean like it's doing now?" I asked him. Bane whipped his head around to look at the crab. I saw his eyes widen.

_'What is it little one? What kind of creature is around that has you feeling threatened.' _The little creature grabbed onto my shirt with it's other claw and seemed to hang on even tighter.

_'I see a large head that is covered with spikes.'_ The little crab said in a small, squeaky voice. Suddenly some of the creatures around us scattered, either diving deeper or swimming upward. They seemed to be in a hurry to get out of this zone. '_It's eyes are as black as night.' _A few smaller creatures swam into a small underwater cave. _'It's body is longer then any I've seen.'_ I could feel fear building up in me and found myself wishing that Jasper was here to calm me. It didn't help that I could feel the griffins body stiffen below me. '_It will crush us with just one bite.'_ As if on Que I saw something headed our way. The now dark water seemed to darken even more. Bane started swimming frantically but he knew we wouldn't be able to outrun it. The creature came up next to us and the crab had been right. The eye itself was bigger then I was and was a deep black. Just looking at the creature I would say it was a good 110-120 feet in length. The top of it's body was a dark gray and I could make out black stripes along it's back. The underside however was pure white and gave off a ghostly glow. Bane's eyes were wide with fear.

_'You see, this is what happens when you ask "What could possibly go wrong"'_ He mimicked, but I ignored his sarcasm. I was too terrified to care at the moment. _'Hang on tight.'_ He muttered while he suddenly pulled up and did a small flip, just escaping the creatures snapping jaws. With that we were off, the giant creature following close behind. I could hear it's jaws snapping together as it kept trying to snatch us up. Luckily Bane seemed skilled at swimming and dodging. I hung onto him for dear life while the small crab hung onto me. All I couldn't think was, 'Shit, we're going to die!' _It's about to get extremely hot Isabella. Be ready for it.'_he cried as we plunged down deeper into the depths of the ocean. He wasn't kidding when he said it was going to get hot. Within seconds I felt as though my skin was going to melt right off of my body. The sudden increase in temperature seemed to be just the thing to keep the large creature from getting us. As soon as it hit warmer water it did a quick U-Turn and let out a earsplitting roar as it swam away.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I screamed in full panic mode. Bane looked back at me, eyes still full of fear.

_"That was a leviathan. One of the most deadly creatures in the Ocean. The only reason it didn't come after us is because it's body is used to the freezing cold temperature of the waters. You were unable to notice the cold because of me. You were able to stay warm because of my body temperature. The reason it got so hot is because we are so close to the hydrothermal vents.'_ I looked over to my left and saw something that reminded me of a small volcano. There was steam spewing out of it. That must of been what was heating up the water. I noticed hundreds of tiny, albino creatures hanging around the vents. Some even swimming through the steam.

"How can they stand the heat?" I asked in awe.

'_Contrary to popular belief not all life requires energy from the sun to survive. Some of the creatures, such as these little guys have no way of getting to the surface so they never have access to the sunlight. They depend on the nutrients found in the hydrothermal fluids from the vents. This is how it's been for a long time. Their bodies have become accustomed to the heat. Sadly we don't have that luxury. If we got close enough we would burn to death.' _Burning to death was certainly not a way I wanted to die. I cringed at the thought.

_'Being...cooked...alive...' _ I heard a whimper from my shoulder. I had forgot that the crab was still with us. His colors seemed to have gone back to normal and Bane noticed. He nodded and made a b-line for the surface. It took a while but we finally made it. Again I was amazed at the beauty. He had been right though. Although the ocean looked beautiful with all of it's creatures, underneath the surface was a whole different story. Once we were soaring through the sky again the Griffin headed towards my house. Bane landed in the back yard and I hopped off his back. I felt a strange sensation go through my body.

'_That is just you going back into your own dimension.' _Bane said, knowing what had been going through my mind.

"As great as that was I think maybe we should wait a while before meeting again." I suggested, still terrified about what had happened. Were all my outings with Bane going to be this dangerous? He seemed to understand though.

'_Do not worry, this is what I had expected you to say. I have one more important thing to tell you before I depart. __Something big is coming Isabella Swan. __There is something in the air that screams danger._ Something you will be unable to face alone. You will soon understand that and when you do come and find me. Maybe then we can begin your training.' He nodded his eagle head at me and took off into the sky, flying with great speed.

"Something in the air? What the hell does that mean?" I grumbled loudly.

'_It was just a round about way of saying that he senses danger.' _A tiny voice said from my shoulder. I had forgotten again that the crab was there and had to resist the urge to quickly brush it off.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you would get off in the water? Don't you need water to survive?" I asked the creature.

_"I can be out of water for long periods of time. I do need it to survive though.' _I nodded and walked up to my room. I had a decent sized saltwater fish tank that only had a few fish.

"Will this work?" I asked slightly embarrassed at offering this talking creature a place in a fish tank. It hopped off my shoulder and into the water.

_'This will do just fine!'_ I giggled at how excited it seemed.

"What should I call you?"

_'My name is Kai' _I figured Kai was a female and when I addressed her as such she nodded. _'Anyways, I'll always be here to help you master.'_ My jaw dropped at her calling me master

"You don't have to call me Master. You can just call me Bella." Kai snapped her small claws a few times before replying.

_'But you are my master. I feel more comfortable addressing you that way.'_ I just sighed and agreed. I heard a snicker from behind me.

'_What's this? Please tell me this isn't Bane.' _Jack had hopped into the room behind me and was looking up at Kai.

"No this is Kai. She is a warning crab. Kai, this is Jack the Jackalope." Jack hopped up onto the fish tank stand and peered inside.

_'Hmm, I do believe I will be eating some crab curry in the near future.' _He laughed and stuck his head closer to the water, trying to seem threatening.

_'Dream on fuzzball'_ Kai retorted, reaching her claws out of the water and pinching his face. He let out a pain filled yelp and looked over at me.

"What did you expect? I mean you brought that on yourself." Kai and Jack started bickering back and forth and I went over to sit on my bed. I watched them argue for a while before my phone buzzed.

"**Hey, how was school today? ~Alice"** I smiled when I saw who it was from. I was looking forward to seeing her tomorrow.

"_**I didn't actually go today. I had to meet someone." **_I didn't know if I should tell her who I was meeting.

"**Oh that's right! A large lion bird hybrid or something right?" **I should of known she had seen it.

_**"He was a Griffin. And yeah, he wanted to meet me."**_I replied happily. It actually took her a while to respond this time.

**"Are you okay?"** She asked and I realized it was possible that she had seen the attack.

_**"I'm fine Alice, don't worry."**_

**"Okay! Well Carlisle is holding a family meeting soon. I'll talk to you tomorrow? I cant wait to hang out. ;)" **I grinned when I saw the smiley she used at the end of her text. I looked back up at my Mythical friends to see that they were still arguing. Jack was swatting at the water like a cat and Kai kept trying to pinch him.

"These creatures are going to be the death of me."

* * *

**First I understand some people may want some kind of reference to the creatures from the ocean. Some people may not completely understand bioluminescence so I added a link to an actual video taken in some of the deepest parts of the ocean. If you watch it through to the end there is no doubt in my mind that you will be amazed by what you see.  
**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up a little faster then I did this one.  
**

**Once again, please leave reviews and let me know if there is a specific creature you will want to see.  
**


	4. Danger Zone

**Thanks so much for all the comments guys. :D I'm going to try to use all the creatures suggested. (Not all in the same chapter obviously.)**

**I want to point out that in this chapter I didn't put much detail when it came to school. This chapter focuses more around Bella and the Cullen's. School was more or less unimportant. (Don't tell your parents I said that. Be good, stay in school, don't do drugs..You know the drill.)  
**

**Now I figured I should also add a _warning_ for this chapter. I'm sure you have noticed I try to add a little humor and sarcasm to the story. That is because some parts are actually going to be quite dark. I want to use humor to offset that.  
**

**With that said there is a part in this chapter where I will be going into graphic details. They will be quite gory. SO right before that part I will make the first two words in the sentence like _This._ Once you see that you know it will be gory. I will also do that at the end of _that part_.  
**

**I don't own Twilight. Never did, never will.**

**Anyways, I present you with...the next chapter.**

"Character speaking"

"_Creature speaking"_

'Thoughts'

_**'**__Jack speaking__**'**_

**Dream**

_Flashback_

_**xxxx **__(Lapse in time)_

* * *

**Summery**- Bella is worried when Alice tells her that her visions are acting up. Sometimes people completely disappear and she cant figure out why. Bella promises her that she will be careful but quickly breaks the promise when she see's Rosalie disappear into the forest. She decides to follow her in hopes of talking to her one on one. However, wherever Bella goes danger is never too far behind. Without Alice or the rest of the Cullen's for backup how is Bella going to survive?

* * *

**~*Chapter Four*~**

**_Danger Zone_**

* * *

This morning I wasn't awoken by Jack. Luckily I actually got to sleep up until my alarm clock went off. Groaning at the extremely loud beeping noise I rolled over in bed and slammed my hand down on the silent button. Jack wasn't in in my room from what I could see and I noticed that Kai was sound asleep on a floating piece of kelp in the fish tank. I half expected to wake up today and realize yesterday had just been a dream. I went through the motions of getting ready. I picked out a pair of baggy black pants and a plain black t-shirt. I was too tired to worry about my appearance so I just grabbed what was closest. I was both excited and nervous for today. I was happy about seeing Alice. I couldn't believe how badly I wanted to see her. I was however worried about going to her house after school. As it is Rosalie and Edward already hate me. What if their parents hate me as well?

"Just relax." I growled at myself. I hated how insecure I was.

_'What are you nervous about master?' _Kai's squeaky voice asked scaring the daylights out of me.

"It's nothing Kai. I'm just a little worried about going to my friends house." She seemed a lot easier to talk to then Jack. She wasn't nearly as sarcastic.

_'Why are you worried about that?'_ She asked picking at the kelp with her pincers.

"Well she and her family are vampires." She hopped out of the tank and crab-walked across the desk that was next to it.

_'And you're afraid they are going to feed off you?'_ She asked, reaching out and grasping onto my shirt.

"I'm not too worried about that. Alice says that their whole family only drink animal blood." The thought of drinking any kind of blood made me shudder.

_'Well then I don't see what you have to worry about. Of course stay on guard but you shouldn't be so worried.'_ I couldn't believe how completely different she and Jack were. Jack was ready to condemn all vampires to death whereas Kai didn't care, as long as I was safe. _'I'm sure everything will be fine master.'_ She said as she climbed up to my shoulder. I shoved my school items into my bag and zipped it up. Then I went in search of my sunglasses. I couldn't for the life of me remember where I put them. I looked behind my desk, I looked under my bed. I even looked under my pillow.

"Argh where the hell are they." I cried, throwing my pillow across the room.

_'Where are what master?'_ I smiled at how much she actually seemed to care.

"I cant find my sunglasses." She let out a squeaky laugh and grabbed my hair, climbing up to the top of my head. I expected it to hurt when she climbed but because she was so light she didn't really managed to pull my hair. Next thing I know I feel a thump on the top of my head and my glasses fall down onto my nose. she jumped back onto my shoulder. I started to blush when I realized that they had been on me the whole time. I was about to lie and tell her I knew where they had been all along when my phone buzzed.

"**Hey! Would it be okay if I gave you a ride to school today?**" Alice asked. I was more then happy to let her take me to school. I went to answer her text when I heard a loud knock at the front door.

"_**Sure**_!" I quickly replied as I walked down the stairs. When I opened the door Jacob was waiting with his arms crossed over his chest. When he saw me he gave me a lopsided grin. I gasped as I took in his appearance. His hair was a lot shorter then it had been. The thing that confused me the most was that he was standing here, at my front door with no shirt on and a new tribal looking tattoo on his arm.

'_Whoa what is that stench!_' I heard Jack ask. I turned and saw him sitting on the stairs. I didn't realize until he had said anything that Jacob's scent had changed. He reeked of dog. '_He must have phased._'

"You got a new pet?" He asked looking at my shoulder. Kai must have made herself visible in this dimension. He took a step forward to look closer at her.

'_Do you want me to pinch him master_?' She asked kindly. I couldn't help but laugh and Jake looked up at me confused.

"Yeah I was at the beach yesterday and saw her on the rocks. I decided to take her home." I lied putting my hand up to my shoulder and allowing her to climb into it. "Her name is Kai." Jake leaned close to her again and she snapped up at him. He jumped back quickly laughing.

"Well she's a delight isn't she?" I couldn't help but laugh at that and was relieved to hear Kai laughing as well. "Anyways I was wondering if you needed a ride to school today." He said casually leaning against the house.

"Alice is actually going to pick me up today." He started to protest before halting his conversation completely.

"Um Bella?" He asked curiously.

"Hmm?" I was happy he decided not to argue about Alice but the look on his face made me worry slightly.

"How are you holding your bag like that?" I looked down and realized that I was holding the bag with my broken arm. I wasn't feeling any pain what so ever from it. In fact I wasn't feeling any pain in either of my arms. I dropped my bag and unwrapped the bandage on my arm that had been covering the bite mark. The skin was now clear of any marks. It was almost as if the bite had never happened. I moved my broken arm around and realized that no matter how I held it I couldn't feel any pain.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. "They don't even hurt!" Jake stared at me looking flabbergasted.

"That's actually pretty amazing Bells. Maybe you should go to the hospital to have them take a look? Then they can tell if it's actually all healed." I laughed, thinking about the way the nurses would react to that.

"I'm going to see Dr. Cullen after school so he can take a look at them." Jake visibly flinched at the mention of Dr. Cullen.

"Bella you should probably find a different doctor. There is something wrong with Dr. Cullen. With all of the Cullen's in fact. They aren't what they appear to be." I really was grateful that Jacob was so protective but I wished he would ease up a little.

"There is nothing wrong with the Cullen's!" I argued. His expression darkened and he took a step closer to me.

"I wish I could tell you what I know. I cant though because it's against the stupid rules. I can tell you this, The Cullen's are dangerous. They could really end up hurting you. Please just stay away from them." Suddenly he stiffened and his lip curled up in disgust as a yellow Porsche pulled up to the house. Alice quickly got out of the car and came up to us. Jake growled at her.

"Knock it off Jake." I demanded and he shot me a desperate look. He wanted me to understand how dangerous they were.

"Ready for school Bella?" Alice asked smiling at me then glancing wearily at Jake. He growled again and grabbed my arm which luckily still didn't hurt. Alice's eyes widened when he grabbed me.

"She has a broken arm you ass. Let her go!" She screeched, stepping forwards trying to appear threatening. I thought it only made her look sexy.

"Her arm is fine now and she isn't going anywhere with you leech!" He yelled, pulling me behind him. Jack hopped over to where Jake was standing.

_'Leech? Did he call her a leech? I think I like this pup.'_ I rolled my eyes at him. It was clear who's side he was on.

_'Bella cares about that vampire. Why wont you just give her a chance.' _Jack scoffed and glared at Kai. _'Would it kill you to be happy for Bella?'_ Jack recoiled like he had been smacked.

_'Of..of course I care about her. How dare you suggest otherwise.'_ The Jackalope looked furious which only made their argument even more funny.

_'Well then act like it furball.' _I quietly chuckled at the two of them and looked back at the scene that was unfolding.

"She isn't going to school with you and she's not going to your house. You cant be trusted." Alice just folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. He started to yell again but I cut him off.

"Would you knock it off? You're fighting like cats and dogs." I gasped and turned to Jake. "No offense." Alice smirked while Kai and Jack burst out laughing.

"Offense? Why would I take offense?" Although he acted confused I could tell he was somewhat suspicious. I decided to play around with him a little more.

"Look, I'm going with Alice. You tell me she is dangerous but I don't see it. It's not like she is going to take me home and feed me to her family." His eyes widened a little. "You make it sound like she and her family are monsters. I mean seriously what's next? Are you going to tell me they live in underground and sleep in coffins? I mean seriously Jacob." He looked down and shook his head. "If it will make you feel better Jake I'll carry a vial of holy water and wear a cross." His head shot up and his eyes darted between me and Alice.

"You know!" He almost shouted. I gave him a confused look.

"I know what?"

"What they are! You know that they are vampires!" I let my mouth hang open and my eyes went wide.

"THEY'RE WHAT?" I screeched. "That's impossible Jake. There are no such things as vampires." I huffed and looked away. "What's next? Are you going to tell me you're a werewolf or something?" I laughed a little too loudly and looked down at the crab in my hands. "What about you Kai? Are you some mythical creature as well?" She snapped her claws at me in an affectionate way.

_'You've gone overkill on this you know.' _She said laughing. I figured I might as well freak him out a little more before I tell him that I did already know.

"Why would you say overkill?" I asked the little crab.

_'I see where Jack gets his sarcasm from.' _I glared at her and held her up closer to my face.

"I'm nothing like him." I mumbled, looking over at the others. Jake looked extremely confused but Alice just smiled knowingly. "Anyways Jake, I have to get going. Alice and I will be late if we just keep standing here arguing. I put Kai on the floor and she crab-walked towards the stairs. "You can get back to the tank on your own right?"

_'Of course master!' _She said. I closed and locked the door and turned towards Alice.

"To the batmobile!"I cried, pointing at her car.

"Bella, the batmobile is in batman. It has nothing to do with vampires." She laughed and grabbed my hand lightly. She led me over to the car and opened the door for me. Jake may think she is this horrible monster but I could tell that she wasn't. She slipped into the drivers seat and turned the car on. I couldn't help but think of the kiss. Heat rose to my cheeks and my heart fluttered in my chest. She looked over at me curiously. "Are you okay?" She asked, pulling out of the driveway. I started to open the window of the car.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Before she could answer I shouted out the window. "And yes Jake I already knew." With that we sped off down the street. And when I said sped I wasn't kidding. "Alice, you do realize we're speeding right?" I squealed as I looked at the speedometer. We were going Seventy-Five in a Twenty-Five MPH zone.

"Sorry I'm used to driving fast." She apologized and slowed down. "Is that better?"

"Much." I said smiling at her. I noticed that she had a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked turning slightly in my seat. She pulled the car over which surprised me.

"I'm having problems with my visions. I've always been able to see you so clearly. Even before we met I would see you. This morning though you just disappeared from them. Usually when someone vanishes like that they are dead. I was terrified and I didn't know what to expect when I got to your house. You have no idea how relieved I was when I saw you standing there. I don't know why but sometimes I get them and sometimes I don't. Just promise me that you will be careful." She practically begged.

"Alice, I promise I'll be careful. We're going to school. What's the worst that could happen?" I asked her. Her eyes went wide.

"Bella you should never ask 'what's the worst that could happen!" This reminded me of the conversation with Bane. She was probably right. The last time I said something similar to that I almost died. I shook the thought out of my head and found myself staring at her beautiful face. Once again I thought about the kiss. I wonder if it actually meant anything or if it was just a friendly kiss goodbye.

"I'm sorry, and I promise that I will be extra careful today." She let out a deep breath and let her eyes glaze over. After a moment she smiled and turned towards me. "It seems I can see you again." She leaned in closer until her face was only a few inches from mine. "And I've been thinking about it too." She said as she closed the gap between us and pressed her lips to mine. I smiled and kissed back bringing my hand up and running it through her short spiky hair. I could feel her smile as she wrapped one arm around my neck. I couldn't explain it but even though I've only known her a short period of time I already felt like I needed to be with her. She moved just enough that she accidentally blasted the horn with her elbow, scaring both of us to death. Well scaring me to death anyways. She mumbled something under her breath and I just placed my hand over my heart and willed it to stop beating so fast.

"Well I guess the horn works." She said giggling.

"Yes..yes it does." I agreed. My heart was still beating erratically but it wasn't just from the horn. It was a combination of the horn and being this close to Alice. She was the most amazing creature in the world and for some reason I wanted her to be all mine.

"Hey, is it true what the fleabag said? Is your arm really all better?" She asked, reaching out and gently touching my arm.

"Yeah it really is better. They both are!" I held out the arm that had once had a bite mark in it. She was amazed to see that it was gone."

"Carlisle will probably take a look at your arm and if it really is all healed he might be able to take the cast off." I couldn't even begin to tell her how happy that would make me. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"I wish we could stay out here all day but we really should get to school." I pouted but agreed before we buckled back up and continued on our way. To my dismay it didn't take much longer to get to school. As soon as we got out of the car I felt myself get pushed against it.

"You really should stay the hell away from my family." An angry voice snarled in my ear. Rosalie was once again glaring at me threateningly. Alice wasn't going to stand for that though. Just like the last time she got in between me and her sister.

"That's enough Rose. She isn't any danger to the family. If Carlisle thought she was he wouldn't allow her to come to the house." She snapped at the blond. Rosalie just shook her head and kept glaring at me.

"I don't trust her Alice. I don't know what it is about her but something isn't right." With that she turned on her heel and stalked away. Alice turned to look at me.

"Don't worry about her. She is just being protective of the family. She'll see that you aren't a threat." I knew she was trying to cheer me up but I was still worried. I was going to have to find a way to make Rosalie see that I wasn't going to do anything to hurt any of them. I couldn't help but notice the troubled look in Alice's eyes.

"What's wrong?" She smiled sadly at me and furrowed her brow.

"I should of seen that coming. I should have been able to protect you from getting pushed into the car. Why didn't I see it?" I felt bad that she was so upset about it. I didn't want her to have to worry about me. I put my hand on her arm and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry so much." She just sighed and we headed into the building. I wished I could have all my classes with her but unfortunately I wasn't that lucky. I did however get stuck with Mike who once again asked me out. I nicely declined and silently cursed at him. After that I got the silent treatment from Jess. She wouldn't admit it but she was angry that Mike asked me out and not her. I was about to tell her how extremely uninterested I was in him when I saw a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked out the window and saw none other then Rosalie Hale headed into the forest. Immediately a feeling of dread washed over me. Something inside me was screaming at me to chase after her. To tell her to turn around and get the hell out of the woods, but it was already too late and her figure disappeared past the trees. I stood up quickly, knocking my chair backwards. The whole class turned to look at me. Before the teacher even got to ask me what was wrong I had already grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom. A voice in my head was screaming at me to stop but I was running on pure adrenalin. If I didn't go after her something bad was going to happen to her. I could feel it in my gut. Then again if I did something bad would probably happen to me. I had to risk it though. I had never felt such determination about something. I reached the doors to the front of the school and pushed past them, running towards the forest. I tried to calm myself by remembering that if anything bad were to happen to me that Alice would see it. She would come to rescue Rosalie and I if we were in danger. As soon as I hit the woods I dropped my bag and ripped off my glasses. It would be a lot easier to see when everything wasn't tinted from them. I heard a faint growling sound and could swear I saw a Black, horse sized wolf. I did a double take and it disappeared. I decided it had been my imagination. I saw a small clearing up ahead and heard some voices arguing. Stopping, I hid behind a tree and glanced into the clearing. I saw Rosalie arguing with three other vampires. These one's had red eyes which no doubt meant they drank human blood. The first one was a tall, blond man who's hair hung just past his shoulders. He had an evil smirk on his face and he seemed to be taunting Rosalie. There was a redheaded female standing behind him, egging him on. The third one was a tall, dark skinned man with long dread-locked black hair. He didn't seem too interested in what was going on. Aside for the vampires I noticed quite a few creatures in the clearing. Most of them were looking on with amused looks on their faces. The first one I saw looked like a small thin child with long horns, a spiked tail and large wings. His whole body was red except for a black mane that seemed to go halfway down his back. He was clearly excited at the spectacle before him as he was jumping up and down clapping his hands. The next creature looked more ghostly which made me believe it was some kind of spirit. It was hard to pick out any distinguishing features on it but one thing about him really stood out. He let out an enraged battle cry and raced towards the vampires. When he got to them he placed a hand around the redheads throat. Of course it didn't do anything because they were in two different dimensions. I have to admit the most noticeable creature was the huge giant humanoid. He had to be at least ten feet tall. He held a large club and was dressed in rags._** His**__** skin**_ was a pale green and his hair was falling out in places, and the smell...oh the smell was the worst yet. I noticed a large festering wound on it's leg. It literally looked like it was rotting. I involuntarily gagged and quickly looked away. The last one in the clearing was actually the most fearsome of all. He stood on his hind legs like a human. His arms were so long that his knuckles actually dragged on the ground when he walked. The fur on his body was a dark brown but was covered in blood. His legs were like that of goat or horse with large hooves instead of feet. They too were covered in blood. I felt my stomach churn when I saw that there was no fur or skin covering his stomach and I could actually see his heart beating in his chest. I could see his ribcage and noticed that blood was literally dripping from it. My eyes lingered on the gory sight before traveling up to his head. He had a long neck and a deer like head. His antlers were long and sharp and I could see bits of flesh hanging from them. His yellow eyes seemed to be non blinking and one of them had a slit through it. I couldn't help but wonder if it was blind in that eye. He was baring his extremely long, extremely sharp teeth at the vampires. His teeth were so long and sharp that I didn't think he would be able to close his mouth all the way. The flesh under his mouth and along his throat was torn and hung in clumps, with more blood _**staining it**_. I didn't get to finish looking him over because next think I know Rosalie was thrown back towards the tree I was hiding behind. She hit it hard and hesitated to get up. Not even thinking I left my hiding spot.

"Rosalie are you okay?" At first she looked surprised to see me but the look soon turned to anger. A second later the look turned to fear and she got up faster then I could follow and pushed be behind her. The three vampires were walking at human speed towards us. I figured they were doing it to taunt us.

"Oh I see you brought us a snack?" The blond one sneered. The redhead started laughing like he had made some kind of joke while the dark skinned man just shook his head. Rosalie just growled at the group and kept in front of me. I couldn't understand why she was protecting me. She made it clear that she thought I was just someone who was a threat to her family.

"You wish." She snarled at the three red eyed vampires.

"Oh but Rosalie, if you hand over the human and maybe I will allow you to live. We would be doing you a favor wouldn't we? After what you did you deserve to die. Consider this a compromise." What could she have done to anger these leeches? She turned her head towards me and seemed to be thinking.

"You cant have her." She finally mumbled. I could tell she wasn't very happy about protecting me but for some reason she did it anyways. He smiled and took another step towards her.

"What a pity. Well in that case she can watch you die. The real kicker here is once you're dead we will drain her dry." He and the redhead laughed and I heard Rosalie snarl again. A large black wolf suddenly stepped into the clearing. It's eyes darted back and forth between the human drinkers, Rosalie and me. He slowly walked towards us baring his teeth, ears flat against his neck. This was the wolf that had been in my dream. 'Where the hell is Alice?' I thought to myself. Did she not see anything? She admitted she was having problems with her visions. I didn't want to die here but I knew I couldn't just leave Rose here alone. She may not like me but she is still Alice's sister. If anything happened to her she would be devastated. The dark skinned man and the redhead turned towards the wolf and got into their attack positions. The blond male crouched down, ready to attack Rosalie. Then there was me. Standing still as a statue. Completely helpless and worthless. The large wolf lunged at the the two vampires and they were quick to act.

"_Christ, are there any damn humans in this field?_" I heard the black wolf say. "_That one smells like it might be human, but it also smells like something beyond human. She looks familiar though._" He bit into the dark skinned human drinker and shook his head violently tearing his arm out. "_It doesn't matter right now. She is associated with these ticks. She has to die with them!_" I gasped as the redhead latched herself onto the large animals back but he easily shook her off and grabbed her by the shoulder. He didn't get a chance to do any damage because the dark skinned one used the only arm he had left to wrap around the wolves neck. That was enough to get the wolf to let her go and he tried to turn to get him off. The wolf was outnumbered though. There wasn't anything I could do, then again I wasn't sure I wanted to help it anyways. The damn thing wants to kill me as much as the vampires. I looked back to Rosalie who was in a heated battle with the other one. He seemed to be stronger then she was and clearly had the upper hand. She was able to block pretty well but she wasn't getting any hits in. The snapping of bones got my attention and I saw the black wolf slump to the ground dead. The vampires who took him down went over to help the blond and within seconds had forced Rosalie to her knees. Those two each held one of her arms and the blond she had been fighting stood behind her.

"Any last words to your human?" He asked smirking in my direction. I watched on in horror as she struggled to get away. She stayed silent though, fear written all over her face. That's when it really hit me. She was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it. "No?" He asked sarcastically. "What about you blood bag? Any last words to say to your vampire?"

"I'm sorry Rosalie." I cried, seeming to surprise the other vampires. "I wish I could do something." She gave me a sad smile.

"Don't blame yourself for this. I had it coming." The others laughed and nodded.

"You sure did sweetheart." The blond said as he wrapped his arm around her neck. She closed her eyes and if she was able to cry I knew she would be. She was scared and I didn't blame her. I couldn't just stand here and let them kill her. I had to do something. I felt anger building up inside me.

"NO!" I screamed. "I won't let you kill her." My voice was full of hatred as I looked upon them. "I will stop you." I threatened them, my hand outstretched as though I was reaching for something. The gruesome deer like creature disappeared from the field and reappeared in front of me. All four vampires gasped. Could they see him?

"_What do you wish of me._" He asked in an extremely deep voice.

"W-what?" The deer cocked it's deformed head to the side.

"_You summoned me._" He said, turning towards the vampires. "_What is your command?_" I was baffled at what was happening. This thing actually wanted to help me? I was officially losing my damn mind. That was the only explanation. On the bright side Rosalie wasn't dead yet. The vampires were all too stunned at the fact that a disgusting, deformed, humanoid deer was standing in front of them. He turned to look at me again when I didn't reply. "_Master?_" He asked, looking confused. "_What do you wish of me?_" He asked again. There was only one thing I really wanted. I figured it wouldn't hurt to try. I heard others come into the clearing and again heard more gasps. I turned to look and saw all the Cullen's standing there, gawking at my deer. Gulping I once again turned to the creature in front of me.

"Kill the Red eyed vampires." I said in a commanding tone. He hissed, arched his back. I heard snapping and cracking of bones as if he hadn't stretched his back in years. Then he nodded and snarled at the vampires.

"_I shall obey._" He cried as he stormed towards the vampires. He collided with the blond, his antlers breaking through his rock hard body and sent him flying. His long arms whipped out to the side, catching the two that were holding onto Rosalie off guard and sending them stumbling back as well. I ran up to Rose and knelt down next to her. She was literally shaking with fear. I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her and watched as the creature worked his magic. The rest of the Cullen's had come up to us. Dr. Cullen and a female that I didn't recognize knelt with us and wrapped their arms around Rosalie and Emmett stood next to her protectively. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me up. She wrapped her own arms around me and didn't let me go.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I didn't see it until it was too late. I'm so so sorry." I pulled her closer to me.

"It's okay Alice. This isn't your fault." I said comforting her. I looked back towards the deer. He was holding the dark skinned man's head in his hand and had torn off the blond's left leg. It was only a matter of seconds before he was dead as well. The redhead seemed to give up and just fell to her knees. I contemplated asking the creature to let her go but I was worried she might come back and try to hurt them again. With one swift movement he skewered her with his antlers and tore her head off before kicking out with his leg and sending the body flying. He disappeared like he had earlier and he was suddenly back in front of me. I felt Alice stiffen and I could tell that the others had done the same. I let Alice go and looked at him. He nicely tossed the redheads head at me and I caught it.

"Um...thanks." I told him faking a smile.

"_Does Master wish anything else of me?_" He asked happily. He must have been ecstatic to have killed the vampires. He looked at all the other vampires in the field and grinned a very toothy grin.

"No, that will be all." The grin was replaced with what looked like a pout. "But thank you for your help." I said to him shrugging.

"_It was my pleasure master._" He vanished again and this time didn't return. I could feel all of the Cullen's looking at me and I tried to ignore how uncomfortable it made me feel. Alice lifted my chin with her hand and smiled.

"You don't know how that happened do you?" She asked and I shook my head sadly. Dr. Cullen stood up and held out a hand towards me. Hesitantly I took it.

"Well then it seems like we have work to do then." I was somewhat afraid when he said that. Was he planning to do experiments on me? The soft look in his eyes eased all of my fear. That was when I noticed that someone was missing.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked looking around to make sure I hadn't missed him.

"He felt the pain and fear before we were even close to the clearing. He had to turn back because it was too much for him to handle. He's waiting at the house for us." Alice said as she growled slightly at Dr. Cullen. He quickly let go of my hand and helped the woman I didn't recognize to her feet. Emmett did the same with Rosalie. After a quick kiss with him she stormed over towards me. I shrank back, afraid for what was about to happen. Alice just smiled though. Rosalie suddenly pulled me into a rough hug. It was probably uncomfortable for both of us.

"Thank you for saving my life." She whispered into my ear. I guessed I managed to win Rosalie over. She pulled away when Alice once again growled. She didn't seem to want anyone to touch me for too long. I found her possessiveness kind of hot and couldn't help but smile.

"Rose, why did they say that you had it coming to you? Why were they so set on killing you?" All the Cullen's looked at her surprised. She just looked down at the ground.

"Rose?" The unfamiliar woman asked.

"It's a long story." She mumbled, still not looking at anyone. Dr. Cullen spoke up before anyone else could ask any questions.

"Lets head back to the house. Then maybe you could tell us?" He suggested. She just nodded and they all started walking away. Alice had her arm around me and didn't walk after them.

"I don't think I can see past them." She nodded towards the dead wolf. "This morning with that mutt I didn't see you and then I didn't see you here until this one was dead." She looked extremely worried. "Please be careful Bella. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. And this time I mean it. No chasing anyone into the woods unless you get me first." She said, pulling me close and crashing her lips against mine in a passionate kiss. I kissed her back without hesitation. I didn't know why she was so protective but for some reason it felt right. Being with her felt right. Someone cleared their voice and we broke apart, seeing Emmett and Rosalie waiting for us. Emmet waggled his eyebrows at us and when Rose saw she quickly smacked him upside the head, making me and Alice smile.

"Carlisle is waiting." She said, taking Emmett's hand in her own and walking away. I was pretty sure Alice muttered some not nice things under her breath before leading me away from the clearing. One thing was for sure, the meeting with the Cullen's was going to be quite interesting.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I'll try to get the next chapter up on christmas. I know there wasn't too much Bella/Alice in this one but I promise the next chapter will have much more.**

**I also know this chapter was a lot shorter then the others...well not a lot shorter but not as long.  
**

**Anyways, like always if you have any questions or suggestions just let me know via review. I have my PM's blocked for the moment.  
**

**If I don't get the next one out by christmas I just want to wish you all a happy holiday's.  
**


	5. Hope

**From now on I will let you know what each mythical creature is at the end of each chapter. (If I don't say what it is in the story) That way you guys don't have to be left wondering. The most important one in the last chapter was the deer/human hybrid thing. If you want a visual go into google search and type in wendigo. Then go to images. You should know what one it is.. Not a very pretty sight.**

**I do not own twilight.**

* * *

**Recently asked questions**

**Why do most mythical creatures hate vampires? - **That is actually going to come up later in the story. It really doesn't have anything to do with the vampires in the human dimension. It's something that has happened in other dimensions that makes them a little nervous around the vampires. I will get into it in later chapters. I promise!

**Did Sam die?- **Yes I am sorry to say he did. Of course it will cause problems with the wolves but it wasn't the Cullen's who killed him. Hopefully they will end up understanding that. It will take a while though and the wolves violent behavior may complicate things even further.

**Who is Jasper's Mate? - **Jasper has indeed met his mate but no one knows who she is. She is unfortunately human and he is afraid that if he tells her the truth that she would hate him. He isn't like Edward when it comes to relationships. He will eventually get over his fear and come clean to her.

**Why didn't Victoria put up a fight? Why didn't she use her ability to escape? - **In the movies she didn't see James die. She wanted to avenge his death like any normal mate would do. But in this she saw him being killed. He was her mate, her one true love and without him she felt as though she was nothing. Not only did she see her mate and her friend killed, she also had some kind of monster staring her down. So she gave up. She fell to her knees and awaited her death.

**Is there a mate bond between Bella and Alice? - **Of course! And it will only get stronger and stronger. Stay tuned for some Bellice fun coming up in the near future.

**Do all creatures have to obey Bella? - **No not all of them have to obey her. There are a lot of creatures out there such as the Leviathan or Griffin that are too strong willed. For now she is only able to control or call upon creatures that are easily manipulated. **(Example)** She would be able to control a dryad easily because they are a carefree kind of creature. They would willingly help her because it's in their nature. Whereas a Kudlak (Kind of werewolf) Would be much MUCH harder to control because of it's violent nature. They wouldn't ever willingly help anyone and Bella would have to be exceptionally strong to get one to bend to her will. (The wendigo that helped her normally would be extremely hard to control as well but because of the dire situation and her determination to save Rosalie she was able to focus enough of her energy to get the wendigo to follow her command. Because it was so strong and she really isn't ready for creatures like that it will take it's toll on her. You will see what I mean in this chapter.

**You should do more of the gore. - **Haha don't worry about it. There will be plenty. That with the added humor and romance is bound to be...different.

* * *

** bookluver07** - I'm glad my story inspired you to watch some videos on bioluminescence. It is absolutely fascinating in so many different ways.

* * *

Alice kept her hand locked with mine the whole way back to her house. I was a little worried about how things were going to play out with her family. I don't really know what happened in the field with that creature aiding me so if they ask I wont be able to give them a straight answer. I've learned from past experiences with Rosalie and Edward that when this family wants answers you better give them the damn answer right away. I found myself suddenly fearing for my life. If I'm in a house full of angry vampires there is no way I would be able to save myself. I glanced over at Alice and she smiled back at me encouragingly. Damn cute vampire. Just looking at her made my heart melt and I was immediately comforted. I hoped this wasn't some kind of trick, but the look in her eyes told me that it wasn't. I still couldn't tell why but I felt so drawn to her. Because I had been lost in thought I hadn't realized that we had arrived at her house. My jaw dropped when I saw it. I kind of figured they were rich because of the cars they drove but this place was a freaking palace. Okay, maybe not actually a palace but it was still pretty big and beautiful. I saw the one vampire I didn't know looking at me expectantly.

"Your house is so beautiful." She pushed her long caramel colored hair behind her ears and smiled.

"Thank you!" She came up to me and pulled me into a hug. What was it with this family. They all seemed to love contact. It didn't seem to matter if it was violent or loving. They just liked to touch. I didn't mind though. This woman was very motherly and made me feel welcomed. I hugged her back, being forced to let go of Alice's hand. I expected her to growl like she had been doing but this time she didn't. When the woman finally let go she placed her hands on my shoulders. "My name is Esme."

"It's nice to meet you Esme, I'm Bella." I said awkwardly. She just beamed at me before walking back over to Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmett were standing together, wrapped in each others arms. I noticed that Jasper had come out of the house and he stood off to the side. No one said anything for a few moments. I don't think anyone really knew where to start. Carlisle was about to ask a question when we heard a series of growls coming from the trees. Soon after a disgusting dog smell hit my nose and I started breathing out of my mouth so I wouldn't have to smell it. I knew exactly why they were here though. One of the wolves had been killed in that field. Five huge wolves came into view all snarling at us.

"_Sam is dead because of you."_

_"You will die for what you've done."  
_

_"We never should have trusted you."  
_

_"Eww what is that smell?"  
_

_"That's the vampires you idiot."  
_

_"Hey! Don't you dare talk to my brother like that."  
_

_"Bella, you shouldn't be here. I warned you they were no good." _I recognized the last one to speak as Jacob.

"Please settle down." Carlisle said as he held us hands up defensively. "Edward is no longer with us. We have no way of knowing what you are saying."

_"Why Bella? Why did you side with the Cullen's?" _Jacob thought to himself and the pack.

"Jake it's not like that." All the wolves looked up at me oddly.

"_Can she understand us?"_ The smallest wolf asked. I was pretty sure this one was a female.

_"Of course not you idiot. She's human." _The large grey one said before turning back at me and growling.

"Well apparently you're the idiot." I said to him, angry that he insulted the other wolf with no reason. All of them stood up taller as if trying to make themselves more frightening. Sadly for them I've seen things much more terrifying and this didn't faze me in the least. "So why are you here anyways? You said it's their fault that Sam is dead? They didn't touch Sam. It was two of the red eyed vampires that killed him and they are dead now. So what is the problem?" Jacob walked up to me and nudged me with his nose.

_"Bella, how is it you can understand me? What happened in the field..did you make that creature appear?" _He asked, and all the others seemed to quit growling so they could hear my answer.

"I can hear all different kinds of creatures when they speak. I guess you guys are no different. And yes, somehow I managed to make that creature appear. Don't bother asking how though. Even I don't know the answer to that. I was hoping Carlisle here might be able to help me figure it out. Also Alice told me about the treaty between the vampires and the wolves and I'd like to point out that Sam broke the treaty. He wasn't on your land anymore therefor even if the Cullen's had killed him you would still be unable to do anything. I'd also like to point out that each and every one of you are currently breaking the treaty." They looked around uncomfortably. "So are you planning on starting a war? Is that what you want to do?"

_"Of course not Bella. We were just upset about Sam and.."_

_"Speak for yourself Jake. Not all of are are sorry to see him gone."  
_

_"Shut up Leah! I swear to god if you.."  
_

_"Don't tell my sister to shut up. He's the one who broke her heart."  
_

_"Excuse me_?" The large grey wolf crouched down and got ready to attack the sandy colored wolf.

_"Paul, Seth, That's enough!"_ Jake shouted at them. The sandy colored one was quick to listen but the grey one still advanced on him.

"**_Paul, I said that's_ enough."** Jake yelled one more time. He took a few steps towards the grey wolf, growling at him. Paul struggled at first but soon bowed down to him submissively.

"I take it you're the new Alpha?" Carlisle said regarding Jacob. He turned back to the vampire, growled and nodded. "I want to point out that Bella did have a point. You are trespassing on our land. We would prefer to avoid a war if possible though. Can we give the treaty one more try?" The wolves argued amongst themselves for a while. Paul demanded that they take the Cullen's out right now. The one called Leah didn't seem to care much either way. She almost seemed thankful that Sam was gone. The one who's name I learned was Jarad, Seth and Jake agreed that they should give the treaty one more chance. Finally Jake turned back to me.

_"We are willing to try again. Just please make sure they realize that the one we lost wasn't just our Alpha. He was also our friend. We shouldn't have let our emotions get the best of us." _The others also muttered apologies aside for Paul and turned to leave.

"Wait Jake." I called out to him. He nodded at the others to let them know it was okay to leave before coming back to me. I gave him a hug around his big furry neck. "I truly am sorry about your friend. Even if he did plan on killing me." I heard some of the vampires growl slightly. Jacob held his head in shame.

_"I tried to tell him that you were a friend. Because there were so many vampires in the area he wouldn't listen to reason. Ultimately it was his own fault. He did break the treaty to go after the bloodsuckers. He refused to let any of us go though. He told us to stay where we were and he would take care of them. When he said he was also going to kill you and Blondie we all tried to stop him. I mean he was on her land for crying out loud. I'm sorry we blamed the Cullen's Bella. No matter how much I hate them it was still wrong of us. Of me" _I stroked the fur on the side of his face.

"I understand why you did what you did. Next time maybe just try to think a bit before charging in." He gave me a toothy grin and nodded.

_"You're right. And hey, if you ever need me for anything just let me know." _He paused for a few seconds before continuing. "_But just be sure to take a shower before we see eachother. You smell like a leech." _He quickly retreated before I could come up with some kind of snide comment.

"Sam was going to kill you?" Alice nearly screamed at me. Realizing that she got a little carried away she apologized and put her hands on her hips. "Was he really planning on hurting you?" I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"He planned on killing the human drinkers, Rosalie and Me." I looked around at everyone and noticed that they all had matching looks. It was a combination of anger and sadness. "Hey, it all worked out for the best right? The red eyes took care of Sam and the creature took care of the leeches." I gasped and realized that I really had to watch what I said around them. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean leeches. Dammit, I've been around Jack too long. He's polluting my mind." My rude comment was forgotten though. I'm not actually sure they even heard me say it because they seemed to be stuck on the word 'creature.'

"How exactly did you make that thing appear?" Rosalie asked as she leaned against Emmett. Here we go with the questions.

"I'm not really sure. And I didn't make him appear. Technically he was already there. You just couldn't see him.

"Why can you see these creatures when no one else can?" Emmett then asked.

"Another thing I'm not completely sure about. I have theory's about it but I don't think I'll ever really know. I think the only one who can answer that is Bane."

"Well who's Bane?" I looked up at Jasper and smiled. He hadn't even seen what had happened in the clearing so he looked very lost.

"He's a griffon I met the other day. I will try to sum up what he told me. It's long and complicated though." I looked around at them and they just waited for me to continue. "Well he said that there is an unknown amount of Dimensions in the universe. The one we live in is the most ignorant. The people here are unable to see other creatures for some reason. Creatures in different Dimensions are able to see into others though. They also have the ability to force their way into another dimension all together. The only one aside for the creature from today that I can use as an example is Kai. She is a warning crab that I met in Bane's Dimension. Thanks to her I am still alive. She decided to come home with me and pushed her way into this dimension. He says that I exist in all dimensions. That means that all of those creatures can touch me. Which also means they could easily kill me. I mean if a creature decided to cut my head off all you would see was me standing here then suddenly you would see my head go flying. You would never see the creature that did it though. Bane is trying to teach me to stay in one dimension so that I'll be safe. I wont really be able to give you any more answers until I speak with him again." I took a deep breath and looked at the vampires. They seemed to be taking this extremely well. Or so I thought. Alice suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a crushing hug. I could barley breath.

"I don't want to see you head fly off." She cried and I couldn't help but laugh. I realized I probably should have used a less violent way of dying.

_'Hey princess, still with the leeches I see."_ I saw Jack hopping towards us.

"Well speak of the devil." I said as he approached me. The Cullen's were looking at me strangely except for Alice.

"Hello Jack." She said polity to him. He just scoffed and glared at her as he came up to me. He raised onto his hind legs and put his front paws on my leg. I immediately bent over and picked him up. "Before you guys ask you should know that Jack, her friend who happens to be a Jackalope is here. Even though you cant see him he is in her arms." My eyes widened when I realized what they were seeing. In their eyes I was standing here with my arms wrapped around nothing. I must look pretty foolish. They all looked at the empty space in my arms and nodded their hello's.

"Hey, do you think you could make him visible like you did with that other thing?" Alice asked excitedly.

_'What does she mean. What did you make visible?' _Jack asked looking up at me.

"Oh, it was some weird half human zombie deer thing." I replied, raising my eyebrow at him.

_'So you made him visible? What happened? Did he attack you?' _

"No Jack he didn't hurt me. He actually helped me. He told me I summoned him." Jack suddenly hopped out of my arms and away from me.

_'No, it cant be.' _He said in wonderment.

"Cant be what?" I noticed all the Cullen's were looking uncomfortable. I kind of felt bad that they could only hear what I was saying. Just like the last time I was talking with Jack and Alice was around I noticed her eyes kept glazing over. She must be having visions of us talking. It kind of annoyed me that she knew what he was going to say before I did.

_'I've heard of a creature that is able to call upon other creatures to help when the situation demands it. They aren't from this dimension though. Not only that but they disappeared from existence thousands of years ago. They did however look human and now that I think about it their eyes were similar to yours. I think it's possible that you just might be a summoner.'_ He shook his head in disbelief.

"How can you be sure if she is a summoner though? Is there any way to test it?" Alice asked him. Of course her family looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"A summoner? I've heard of those but they went extinct ages ago. I guess it's always possible they just went into hiding though." Carlisle said thoughtfully. "And there is a way to test it out. If you are able to call forth another creature into this world then that would be hard evidence. Do you think you could try?" He seemed very hopeful and I couldn't find it in myself to refuse him. I looked over at Jack.

_"Don't even think about using your voodoo on me."_ He muttered.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." I looked around to find another possible candidate for summoning. I saw a large snake coiled up near a rock. I could tell that it had been watching us and it didn't see like it wanted to attack me. It was about twenty feet long and it's head was surrounded with long horns. It had long spikes coming out from underneath and a long sharp spine going all the way down it's back. It's coloring was dark red and orange. "Okay here we go." I thought hard about wanting it to come into this dimension. Everyone was waiting silently for the creature to come into view. However nothing happened. The creature slithered towards me when it realized what I was trying to do.

_'Don't worry princess, just try again. What did you do the last time you summoned something?'_ Jack asked, watching the snake. Alice looked very uncomfortable as she looked at the creature. I smirked at the thought of my beautiful vampire being afraid of a snake.

"Okay, lets try it this way." I mumbled as I closed my eyes and held my hands out. Again I tried to picture him coming into view. I was hoping to hear the gasps from the others but still nothing. I opened my eyes to see that the snake had slithered right up to me and had raised his body so his face was literally right in mine. I screamed and jumped back almost falling but being caught by Alice. I noticed a huge grin spread across her face. "Next time could you warn me if something like that is going to happen?" I shook her off but shot a smile at her so she knew I wasn't angry. "Okay so apparently that didn't work either."

_'You can sssay that again.' _The creature hissed. I huffed and looked straight into it's large black eyes.

"Okay then. Lets try this." I snapped my finger and pointed at the snake. Again nothing happened. The snake just shook it's head. I folded my arms over eachother and nodded my head like a genie would do. Once again nothing happened. I was getting extremely frustrated and the amused looks from everyone were not helping. I held out my arms and wiggled my fingers causing the snake to snort with laughter.

"I'm not sure if you are trying to summon something or if you're trying to come up with some new dance." Emmett said as he mimicked me. I just shook my head as he and his family hooted with laughter.

"What are you anyways?" I asked the snake.

"_I am an Aapep. I agree with the big dumb one. Are you trying to sssummon me or are you having sssome kind of ssseizure?"_

"Ugh, now the snake is making fun of me." I mumbled to everyone. I had to figure out something. I saw a circular rock on the ground and picked it up. "Aapep, I choose you!" I shouted as I threw the rock at it. It dodged just in time and looked astonished. Apparently throwing rocks at mythical creatures wasn't going to work to my advantage. Suddenly out of nowhere I was tackled hard to the ground. I didn't even see who had done it. They had a knee pressed into my back and a hand on the back of my neck to keep me from looking up. My heart rate doubled when I realized that I was in trouble. "Get off!" I tried to yell but it was muffled by the ground. Fear spread throughout my body and that is when I heard it. The very obvious sound of the Cullen's gasping.

"_Well done Massster." _The snake said to me. "_Now _w_hat do you wisssh of me_?" The pressure was suddenly lifted from my back and I was pulled up by none other then Alice.

"Sorry, I saw that it would work though." I looked back at the Aapep.

"Yeah I would like you to strangle her now please." I said sarcastically. I gasped when he actually started moving towards her. "No! I didn't mean it. I don't actually need anything." The snake looked appalled.

"_Well that wassss a wassste of time." _He said as he disappeared into thin air.

'_Good work princess!" _Jack said as he watched the reaction from all the vampires. '_I guess this means that you really are a summoner. I wonder how you ended up in this Dimension though.'_ I watched him as paced back and forth. He was obviously lost in thought when he was suddenly yanked out of it by Carlisle clearing his throat.

"Well I guess this means you really are a summoner." He said wide eyed. "I wonder how it is you ended up in this Dimension though." Jack looked incredibly annoyed and I couldn't help but laugh. The confused look on Carlisle's face only made me laugh harder.

"Sorry...Sorry it's just that Jack said the exact same thing before you said it. It was kind of like Déjà vu." I turned back to Jack. "Do you think you could possibly make yourself visible? It would make things a lot easier." The look on his face darkened and he scrunched up his nose.

_'No!' _This Jackalope was much to stubborn for his own good.

"Please?" I asked nicely, batting my eyelashes at him and trying to look as innocent as possible. He just scoffed at me.

_'No!'_ He said again, this time not as serious as the first.

"I'll give you a carrot later." I bribed and he just glared at me. He hated it when I brought up things like that. He said it was like I was comparing him to some common rabbit.

_'No!' _Even though he isn't human I was pretty sure I saw him smirk. I smirked right back at him and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Please?" I asked again as he dangled in front of me. This time he didn't answer. He just mumbled and looked away from me. I started to shake him up and down. I kept it up until he finally gave in. I could tell he appeared when everyone's eyes focused on him.

'_Okay, okay. For crying out loud princess you are violent when you want to be.'_ I placed him back on the ground and glared at him.

"Aww! Look how cute it is!" Emmett cried. The rest of his family raised their eyebrows at him. "What? I mean come on! Look at him. He's like a ball of fur with an antler"

_'Oh that's it leech.' _Jack cried as he charged forward towards Emmett. He slammed his antler into his leg before screeching in pain and jumping back. _'Ouch! What the hell. Stupid hard skinned bloodsucker. You almost broke my other antler!'_ He cried as if it was all Emmet's fault.

"Hey, you're the one who ran into me." He said defensively.

_'Don't you dare blame this on me. Maybe if you didn't call me cute I wouldn't have to attack you.'_ He shouted at the large vampire.

"So you admit that it was your fault then?" Emmett smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

_'Oh stop twisting my words around bloodsucker!'_ He cried, fur starting to puff out in anger.

"Give it a rest fuzzball. You're the one who started it!" I rubbed my temples and shook my head. This was getting ridiculous.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rosalie asked Carlisle, ignoring her husband and Jack's banter.

"Well, first I think we should try and figure out how it's possible that Bella grew up in this dimension. I'm sure I can find out a few things about shifters. I know some vampires that had to deal with one a very long time ago. I will try to get a hold of them shortly to see if they can answer any of our questions." I nodded at him, hoping that his friends would be able to help.

"Before we do that can you take a look at her arms? They seem to be completely healed." Alice said to Carlisle as she grabbed my arm and waved it around. He didn't even question as to how my arms could have healed. He just nodded and motioned for me to follow him into the large house. He took me up to the second floor and into what appeared to be his office and asked me to sit down. Alice came in behind me and closed the door as he started to poke and prod at my arm. He bent it up and down and moved it this way and that before rolling a small machine up to me. He quickly sawed my cast off and took a quick x-ray with the machine and we waited for the films to develop. Carlisle left the room while we waited leaving me and the most beautiful creature in the universe alone. Without hesitation she got onto my lap and pressed her lips to mine. I couldn't stop the slight moan the escaped and I could feel her smile against me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. I wished I could just stay like this forever. However fate was cruel and we were forced apart by a knocking at the door to the office. I heard Alice grumble as she pulled away from me and got up to open the door. Carlisle stood there with an embarrassed expression on his face. I didn't even stop to think that he could probably hear us kissing. I blushed and looked away from the vampires. Alice snickered as Carlisle passed her and went to check on the x-ray. He picked it up and held it up to the light.

"Well the bones are in fact all healed." He said, but I could tell there was something more that he wanted to say. It was almost as if he was afraid to say it though.

"W-what is it?" I stuttered, not liking the strange look on his face.

"Well the X-ray is..well it's more evolved then the last time." I had no idea what he meant so I got out of the chair and looked closely at the film. Of course I had no knowledge in this kind of thing so I still didn't know what was wrong. Alice wrapped her arms around me.

"What do you mean more evolved?" She asked him. He went over to his desk and shuffled through some of the papers until he found another X-ray.

"This is an older X-ray I took a while back. It was of a girl around your age." He held it up and I looked closely at it. He pointed to a blank spot in the arm. Or a spot where there wasn't any bones. "You see how there is nothing here? All that is here is muscle and flesh." I just nodded as he shuffled back to mine. When he held it up I saw what he meant. On mine the area was taken up by what seemed to be a long, jagged bone.

"What does this mean?" I asked, my voice quivering slightly. He put the films down and held out his hand as if asking for permission to touch my arm. I held it out for him and nodded. He wrapped his hand around it and applied pressure to the area with the new bone.

"Does this hurt at all?" He asked as he applied more pressure along the new bone.

"No, it doesn't feel any different then usual." I said to him as I watched the expressions on his face constantly change. He ran his fingers up my arm but nothing happened. I was starting to believe that maybe it was just some kind of mistake until he ran his fingers back down. It was almost as if I could feel the bone shift under my skin, and I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt. I cried out in pain, ripped my arm away from him and fell to my knees. I cradled my arm close to myself. I could feel a liquid seeping through my shirt and pulled my arm away slightly. The pain was still there but it was lessening.

"Oh my god, is that blood?" Alice screeched as she pointed to my arm. Carlisle pushed her away from me slightly as if to get rid of any temptation and he knelt in front of me. He gently took my wrist in his hand and pulled my arm away from me. Suddenly he gasped and froze. The long bone really had shifted under my skin. It shifted to the point to where it had tore through my muscle and flesh. I started to panic. I mean come on, what the hell else was I supposed to do? The pain had died down completely which was actually amazing but the bone sticking out was still freaking me out. It was obviously making the vampires uncomfortable as well. They both just stared at it.

_'Well now that's pretty damn freaky.' _Jack said, hopping into the room with the rest of the Cullen's behind him. Their eyes grew to the size of saucers. '_I guess this really does confirm it. You are not normal.'_ He said with resolve.

"When, from the day you have met me have you ever thought I was normal?" I asked him bitterly.

_'No need to get so defensive princess.'_ He hopped over to me to get a closer look at the bone. _'Yuck, that's just gross.'_ I wanted to reach over and pluck him up by his antler but another noise caught my attention. It was the sound of large wings beating. Bane suddenly appeared outside the window and easily passed through it. No the window wasn't open, but in his Dimension there probably wasn't even a house here so he was able to pass through it as if there wasn't anything there.

"_Pull it out." _He said, nodding towards the bone. I saw Jack look up at him and cocked his head to the side. He stayed silent though.

"Are you insane?" I cried, looking back down at the bone.

_"That can be a topic for discussion some other day. Right now just trust me and pull it out."_ I had trusted him before and it had almost ended up with me dead. Then again he had also taught me quite a lot. I wrapped my hand around the bone and took a deep breath.

"You better know what you're talking about Buckbeak." I snarled at him as I quickly yanked on the bone. It slid out with ease and when the last piece of it left my skin the wound closed up completely. Everyone stared at it as I held it out. It looked like a normal bone in color. There was a jagged edge along the whole side of it and the tip was pointy. I saw a greenish liquid glistening at the sharp tip. "What the hell is this? What the hell is that?" I asked holding the bone up and pointing at the tip.

_"I told you it's not Buckbeak. It's Bane for crying out loud. And that is the official weapon of summoners. The green on the tip is venom. No it's not like vampire venom and will not change someone into a summoner. The venom is actually only used to cause excruciating pain in enemies. Summoners use it to get answers from creatures that are uncooperative. I think I should tell you more about summoners. I'll tell you about on specific summoner that I once knew." _I nodded at him and waited for him to continue. _"Tell your vampires that you will be back soon. Jack, hop on."_ He said to Jack and he did as he was told.

"Where did he go?"Emmett asked as Jack hopped onto the griffin and disappeared. I ignored the question.

"I'll be back soon..I think." I told them and did as Jack did. As soon as I got on him the Cullen's eyes went out of focus. It was weird to see them looking right through me. All except for Alice of course. She was looking right at me and smiling. She probably already knew what was going to happen.

"Alright Buckbeak." I said as I kicked his sides as if asking a horse to walk. He just turned his head towards me and glared. Before I could say anything else he jumped upward and let his wings catch a random wind draft and suddenly we were headed up. Up past the houses and up past the clouds. Once we passed the clouds I saw about a dozen beautiful woman with wings in place of their arms and bird talons instead of feet. They were flying around gracefully almost as if they were dancing in the sky. "What are those?" I asked in awe.

_'Those are Aello. Some also know them as the Harpy. They may look beautiful and sweet but we should still stay away from them. The are more deadly then you can imagine.' _Bane said as he swerved away from them. I was about to ask what made them so deadly when I looked up and saw an Island floating in the sky. Bane headed straight for it and when we got to it he landed softly. The area where we landed had no other creatures around but I had a feeling the further in we went the more creatures we would see. _'This is my home.' _He said to me as he started walking towards a large archway. _'So where should I begin?'_ He asked as he looked back towards me.

"Well, the beginning would be nice." He stepped through the archway and the entire view shifted. I had been right. There were hundreds of creatures around. He walked towards a large fire that a few creatures had gathered around.

_'Yes, I guess that is where I should begin.'_

* * *

**I know, horrible place to end. **

**Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. I've been pretty sick the past few days. I still am but I wanted to get this up for you. I think I answered most everyone's questions at the beginning of this. If I missed you just make sure to ask again.  
**

**If anyone wants me to use Alice's or anyone else's pov just let me know.  
**


	6. The Summoner

**Thank you for all the comments! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story!**

**I promise that there will be quite a few creatures you will get to meet soon. Remember to let me know if there is a specific creature you want to see. **

**This chapter wont have any Alice in it. (Sorry, she will be around a lot after this one though.) And I'm sorry it's a lot shorter then the other chapters. Next one will be extra long. Promise!  
**

**I'm still really sick. Whatever I have I cant seem to shake it. It's hard to write when it feels like my head is about to explode xD I don't want to stop though.  
**

**If you want the story through Alice's POV I've also started to work on that. The story is called Unnatural.  
**

"Character speaking"

"_Creature speaking"_

'Thoughts'

_**'**__Jack speaking__**'**_

**Dream**

_Flashback_

_**xxxx **__(Lapse in time)_

**I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**Summery-** Now that Bane has taken Bella to his home he is going to tell her a story about a Summoner he once knew. At first he seems reluctant to tell the story and Bella is about to find out why.

* * *

"_Close your eyes and focus on this Dimension._" I just snorted at his seriousness. It almost felt like he was trying to get me to meditate or something. _"Isabella Marie Swan, do you think this is a joke?"_ Bane shouted in a thunderous voice. _"When you get off of my back you must be able to keep yourself in this dimension. If you don't you will fall to your death. In the human dimension there is no island in the sky. And I'll telling you right now, if you fall I am NOT going to catch you." _The thought of falling to my death did kind of frighten me.

"Come on Buckbeak, how am I supposed to even know if it's working?" I muttered, but closed my eyes and focused nonetheless.

"_For the millionth time, it's not Buckbeak. It's Bane and I would appreciate it if you would call me as such."_ I heard Jack laugh as he hopped off Bane's back.

'_Give it a rest birdbrain. Once she has her mind set on something you wont be able to change it. If she's calling you Buckbeak she will never stop.'_ Bane scoffed and took a threatening step towards the jackalope.

"_What did you call me." _He stomped one of his large taloned feet near Jack, causing him to yelp and leap back. I tried to block them out and kept focusing on the task at hand. After another few minuets my whole body started to tingle even more then the last time I had been on the griffon.

"I think I might have it." I said quietly to the half lion half eagle that was still underneath me. He looked back and nodded as if letting me know it was safe to get off. I hope I was right because I was pretty sure he was serious about not trying to catch me if I fell. I mean god forbid I accidentally ruffle his feathers or something. I leaned forward and swung my right leg over his hind quarters before slowly lowering myself from his back. Once my feet were firmly on the ground I took a deep breath and stepped away from him. Luckily I didn't fall through the ground. I had somehow managed to do it.

_"You did well Miss Swan." _Bane nodded his big feathered head in approval.

_'Great work princess!'_ Jack exclaimed as he hopped towards the fire. Bane took a few steps forward and used his wing to point at a small log.

_"Why don't you sit down here. I will start my story shortly" _I saw that there was already another creature sitting on the log. At first glance you would think that she looked mostly human. After looking at her though you would realize that she is anything but. The lower part of her legs were covered in long black and white fur. Instead of feet she had large cat paws. Her hands, although shaped like a humans had long retractable claws. For some reason the things that stood out the most were the cat ears and tail. The cat ears were white at the base and tipped with black. Her tail on the other hand was all black except for having a white tip. I was hesitant to sit down next to her though. I didn't know if she would be offended. She looked up at me and saw that I hadn't moved. She nodded her head and patted the space next to her. I took that as an invitation and sat down next to her.

"_Don't worry, I don't bite."_ She said as she flashed me a smile, showing off her fangs. _"You're the summoner right? Everyone thought they had died out a long time ago. It's pretty awesome that you are here."_ She stopped for a second and seemed to be thinking things over. _"You're not going to kill us, right?"_ She asked. I thought she was joking at first but the serious look on her face told me otherwise.

"Of course not! Why would you even think that?" I was baffled that she thought I was going to kill her.

_"I guess you'll find out after Bane's story. You don't know much about being a summoner do you?"_ I went to tell her that I had no freaking clue about being a summoner when Bane cleared his throat. I looked up at him and saw that he was pacing back and fourth.

"_This is the story about a summoner I knew a very long time ago."_ He began and I noticed more creatures moving towards the fire. I didn't look too closely at them. I focused my eyes back on Bane and waited for him to continue.

"_I had heard stories about Summoners. Some were good, some were bad and some were downright terrifying. I never thought I would ever run into one though. It was pretty late one night and I was resting in an open field. There was a whole heard of Centaurs resting nearby so I knew that if any predator's came I would know. I had just about fallen asleep when I heard stampeding hooves and when I opened my eyes I saw that they Centaurs were quickly leaving the field. I quickly stood up, ready to run myself but a creature so terrifying appeared out of thin air. At first I thought it was just a human. Then it's eyes began to glow red and fangs elongated from it's mouth. It grinned at me, but not a normal kind of grin. There were large slits in the corner of it's mouth that went all the way up to it's cheeks and when it grinned, it's face literally looked as though it were splitting open. Green Ooze dripped from the now wide open slits and it let out a harsh laugh. I backed away quickly so I could get away from it. That's when the most disturbing thing happened. It started to get taller. Or so I thought until I heard a wet ripping sound. It had detached the top half of it's body from the lower half. The lower half just stood, not moving an inch but the top half hovered towards me. There were large bat wings that had grown out of it's shoulder blades. As it inched it's way closer it opened it's mouth and a long, thin, tube like tongue slipped out. It kept getting longer and longer as it quickly wrapped around my neck. I thought that was it. I was done for. There was no way I would be able to get away from this thing. I'm no fighter. I never have been and this thing was just too weird. It was like it had some kind of hypnotic power. It kept me from even trying to fight back. Suddenly out of nowhere a loud angry female voice shouted_,_  
_

_"Enough!" I suddenly felt relief as air once again entered my lungs. The creature had let go and was gliding back towards it's body. Once it was whole it turned around.  
_

_"Master?" It asked in a low, scratchy voice. It sounded like it had swallowed sandpaper. The voice literally made me wince.  
_

_"That is enough. I will take it from here." The creature nodded and disappeared as fast as it had appeared. The human walked right up to me. "I apologize for that. I thought you were another." I knew that this was a summoner. Why else would a creature have called her master? From the stories I had heard about summoners I knew I had to get out of there.  
_

_"That is quite alright." I turned away from him and started walking away, hoping this was the end of it.  
_

_"I'm sorry but I cannot let you leave." She had thought I was going to willingly stay with her but after what had just happened I wanted to be as far away as possible. I remember taking a few quick steps and spreading my wings before I pushed off the ground with my hind legs. I let the light breeze grab hold of my wings and began to fly away. I didn't get far though. A beautiful woman seemed to flash into existence right in front of me. Instead of arms she had long, feathery wings and instead of your average human feet she had huge talons. She sped towards me with her talons outstretched. I didn't even have a chance to act. Her Talons tore into my wings before she landed on my back. All the while she seemed to be singing. I started to feel dizzy and I thought it might be from my wounds but I was wrong. This creature was a Harpy and she had hypnotized me with her song. I don't remember falling to the ground, and I don't remember being moved. A few days later I woke up in a cell. There wasn't even enough room in it for me to stand. I heard someone laughing and looked up to see the summoner standing in front of the cell watching me. That weird creature was beside her. Or the top half of him was anyways.  
_

_"A griffon would make such a great summon." She smirked down at me. She wanted me to be her creature, or her pet for lack of a better term. That's what most summoners do. They will find useful creatures and collect their souls. With their souls they can summon them at any time. I wish I could say that I was strong enough to refuse and to get away but I wasn't and in the end I gave her what he wanted. She constantly summoned me for a ride. Or she would use me to go into questionable places. A dragons lair for example. I had lucked out that day though. There was nobody home and she allowed me to leave. I constantly had to deal with this creature of hers though. The one that had tried to kill me, and as twisted as the summoner was the creature was even worse. It didn't help that he was always grinning that creepy grin at me. He was always detaching his upper half from his lower half. He was just messed up in every possible way. It was then that I found out that all summoners have one creature that will have too come up to them no matter what. It has to join with the summoner. It cannot refuse to help. This is what he was to her. It's what they called the Summoner's Bond. It seems that the type of creature that first bonds to you determines what kind of summoner they would be. There are two different kinds of summoners. Demonic summoners and Divine summoners. As you can assume Demonic summoners tend to use their powers for evil. Divine summoners were the complete opposite. They would go out of their way to help others and instead of forcing creatures to join them they would do it willingly. There was a war between the two kinds of summoners. I remember that I wasn't a good enough fighter and my summoner literally got rid of my soul so I would no longer get in her way. In the end the two sides killed eachother. There was thought to be no survivors. That is until you showed up. You are much older then you realize however. Summoner's age extremely slowly and once they appear to be anywhere from eighteen to twenty they stop aging all together. No one has ever figured out why that is, although there are still some that have been trying to figure it out. They want to find out if there is some kind of way they can clone your ability to stop aging so that they can gain immortality. You remember that time you were sick in the hospital? You almost died and the doctors thought it was meningitis. The truth was the real Isabella Swan did die. You must have been in some kind of danger and managed to detach your soul from your own body and replaced it with the humans. Then your quick healing ability mended the human body. Because of the switch you lost any memory of your old life and gained her memories."  
_

"Wait..wait you're telling me that I'm not Isabella Marie Swan?" I could feel fear welling up inside me.

_"In a way you are. That's all you can remember yourself being. However when it come's to your birth and your life up until your soul merged with her body...then no you are not. Because you ended up this way any summons you had collected have been lost." _ I can honestly say that until that moment I had never known real fear. Sure I've been scared to the point of nearly having a heart attack but this was something else entirely. This was the fear of not knowing. I didn't know who I was. I didn't know what I was. Was I good or was I bad? I didn't know how to collect souls and even if I did would I ever want to? I knew that I had to stay calm though. Or at least try to be. I felt like I should be crying and yet tears wouldn't come.

"What about the creature I had bonded with? Do you know what it was? Do you know who I used to be?" Sadly I couldn't keep my voice from shaking and Jack hopped over to me quickly and jumped into my lap. I felt the cat girl next to me grasp my hand and held it in hers to comfort me.

_"The creature that had bonded with you is long gone. You are a completely new summoner now. Your powers are slowly awakening, just as a brand new summoner would. And I cant tell you anything about your past and for that I apologize. I never knew you before." _I closed my eyes and tried to take it all in.

"Does this mean that I will end up with another bonded creature?" I asked as I opened my eyes back up and looked at him. He looked hesitant to reply.

_"You already have another one."_ He said slowly, looking away from me.

"Is it Jack or Kai?" The furball in my lap looked up at me and shook his head. The griffon also shook his head. "Is it you?" I nodded towards Bane letting him know I was asking if he was my bond.

_"I couldn't ever be a bond. I could also never be a summon. My soul was lost, although not destroyed. It is a long complicated story and it will be for another time." _I rubbed my face with my hands.

"Then who or what kind of creature bonded with me? And am I a demonic or a divine summoner?" I nearly shouted out of frustration. Instead of answering my question, Bane responded with another question.

"_What kind of summoner do you feel like?"_ I thought about it for a while. There was no way I could be a demonic summoner right? I mean it was impossible. I must be a divine one. I would never intentionally hurt someone.

"Well I wouldn't ever hurt anyone unless they tried to hurt me or my friends. Would that make me a divine summoner?" I heard the cat girl next to me let out a breath. She seemed happy that I didn't plan on hurting anyone. Then again of course she was happy. This meant she was safe. Just then I heard a haunting sound from above me. I looked up and saw a Will'o'Wisp. He seemed to be letting out a hollow sounding laugh.

_"As if one who is bonded with a vampire could ever be divine. You are a demonic summoner to the core. And I regret to inform you that you are evil."_ I gasped and looked up towards Bane for answers. He sighed and looked extremely uncomfortable._  
_

_"I didn't want you to find out this way. He is right though. Alice is the creature that was bound to you. She is the creature that will always have to come when you call, and she is the reason you are a demonic summoner. There is however a complication to this."_ I couldn't help but snort with laughter at this point. I guess being a demonic summoner would explain why I had a hard time with my emotions sometimes. At this moment I should be screaming and freaking out and possibly even throwing things and yet I just sit here. I feel more numb then anything.

"A complication? Are you telling me the rest of this isn't already complicated enough? And how can being bonded with Alice make me evil? She is one of the nicest people I have met in my entire life." I asked sarcastically. He ignored my sarcasm though.

_"It seems that the creature who has been bonded to you Alice, the one that must do your bidding without any questions asked has developed it's own kind of bond."_

"That doesn't even make sense. If Alice is my summoner bonded creature thing then what other kind of bond can there possible be?" He sighed once again. He seemed to be doing that a lot.

_"Vampire have what they call a kind of Mate bond. There is only one that they can really form that bond with. It's what they call their true mates, or their soul mates." _He paused as if trying to think of how to continue. _"Mary Alice Brandon, otherwise known as Alice Cullen is who has become bonded to you and You have become her true mate. She will be unable to resist any commands you give her because of this. She is bound to you until the day either of you die."_ I couldn't move or breath. What he was saying is that Alice was practically my own personal slave. No! I couldn't ever do that to her. I could never command her or give her orders like she was some kind of animal. I cared too much for her. And this whole Demonic Summoner thing can kiss my ass because I wont hurt anyone.

_'You really don't like to do things halfway do you princess. Not only do you have your own bond but she is also your mate.'_ He was about to continue when I heard a loud horn off in the distance. Everyone got up and headed in different directions as quickly as their legs could carry them. The catgirl tossed something at me and also took off at full speed. I caught a small blue marble, wondering why she threw it at me in the first place. Bane reared up on his hind legs.

"_Get on. NOW"_ He screamed as he darted up next to me. I wanted to question him but his tone was so urgent that I knew it would be best not to. I grabbed Jack by the scruff of his neck and hopped onto the griffin, grabbing onto his neck. He ran quickly to the edge of the floating island and jumped off. Huge shadows began to cover parts of the island and I looked up to see what was causing them. I couldn't get much detail but I could tell what they were. Huge dragons were circling the island. We were diving down quickly, descending a lot faster then we had gone up._"That is Mawgrim and his flight of Dragons. They are looking for food. By food I mean any of the creature unlucky enough to still be up there. I know this is a lot to take in and once we get back to the vampires home I will explain everything that I told you to the blond on. He seems to lead the Coven. He may be able to help you while I'm not around." _I didn't say anything back to him. I was just too stunned by everything. Instead of learning about being a summoner I just ended up with more questions. One however was at the front of my mind and I knew it would be there until I figured it out.

"**_Who the hell am I?"_**

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. I know it may seem a little rushed but with being sick it's a little harder to get all the detailing proper. I'm doing the best I can for now though.  
_**

**_And again, if you want to read this story from Alice's POV the story is called Unnatural. I just started so bare with me. It's still short... Just like Alice ;)  
_**

**_And thanks for all the reviews. Almost at 100. 3 I didn't actually think people would take an interest to this story. I'm glad I was wrong. :D  
_**

**_OH and by the way... Happy New Year!  
_**

**_I had planned on responding to comments at the end of this chapter but I'm going to do it at the beginning of the next chapter instead.  
_**

**_Catgirl - Nekomata  
_**

**_Creepy grinning creature thing - _****Manananggal**  



	7. Demons

**Sorry about the slow updates lately. I promise they will start coming more often. I'm also trying to catch up to this point in the story from Alice's POV in Unnatural.  
**

**Still sick but I'm trying to ignore it. xD Writing make's me feel better...I think.  
**

**I don't own twilight  
**

* * *

"Character speaking"

"_Creature speaking"_

'Thoughts'

_**'**__Jack speaking__**'**_

**Dream**

_Flashback_

_**xxxx **__(Lapse in time)_

* * *

**Recent Questions (Some are from PM's)**

**What is your approach when it come's to writing? How do you come up with the ideas for each chapter.** - Honestly when I sit down to write a chapter I don't know what it's going to be about. I just start writing and hope to god my muse is in a good mood. When I started my last chapter off I hadn't even thought of Divine or Demonic summoners. It popped into my head last minute.

**There is just no way that Alice is anything but divine (Not a question but deserves an explanation may be necessary)-** You are right. Alice is absolutely divine. I could never really picture her as anything but. I wont go into details now because it would ruin to story for you later but Alice making Bella a Demonic Summoner will be a key part of the story in later chapters.

**So, can summoners summon humans, as well? - **This will be addressed in this chapter. ;)

**Was the summoner that Bane knew male or female? - **Female (I apologize for accidentally calling her the wrong gender once.)

**Will the summoner who captured bane be in the story anymore? When Bane says (There's something in the air) Does it have to do with her? -** Yes she will be back and you will get to learn more about her.

**What did the cat girl give Bella? -**I was starting to think no one would ask! Your answer will be in this chapter so I'll let you read it that way.

**Does Alice also have some power over Bella? because of the Mating bond.. Or does Bella's power have restrictions on Alice because they are mates -** Alice doesn't have any actual power over Bella, and Bella's power has no restrictions on Alice. Them being mate's will however make the 'bonding' different because usually demonic summoner's don't care much about anyone. Including their own bonds. Alice may be Bella's Bond but she is also her mate. It's going to make things...complicated.

* * *

We returned to the Cullen home pretty quickly. We were still invisible to the Cullen's though. All the knowledge I had just acquired about Summoners and about myself was swimming around inside my head. I could still hear the haunting voice of the Will'O'Wisp telling me that I was evil. How the hell could I be evil?

"Bane, what exactly are you going to tell Carlisle?" I asked the griffon sadly. I felt his body stiffen below me.

"_Bane? Did you just call me Bane?" _I could hear the surprise in his voice when I actually used his real name. The truth was I was too depressed to play around right now. When I didn't answer he sighed heavily before replying. _"Well it's only fair that we tell him everything."_ I knew he was right but I could feel panic building up inside me anyways. I closed my eyes and tried to picture the conversation in my head.

"Oh hey Carlisle! Yeah we're back, mind if we speak in private? Okay so here is the deal, I really am evil just like Edward thought. Also, Alice is my bond. She has to do what I tell her. She cant refuse me. She is my slave. So how's the weather been?"

'_Don't worry princess, he seems pretty understanding for a leech. Everything will be fine.'_ I wanted to believe Jack's words but I was having a hard time with it.

"What about Alice? I'm pretty sure once she finds out she will want nothing to do with me." I saw the all of the Cullen's except for Alice standing in the front yard. They were all making small talk, not even knowing we were there. My eyes darted all around the yard but there was no sign of her.

_"I hate to sound rude but she is your bond. If she doesn't want anything to do with you then you will have to command her to stand by you." _My eyes widened and I gasped loudly.

"How could you even suggest that? I would never command her to do something like that. I would never command her at all. I would never treat her as a mere pet. I care about her too much to do something like that." Just thinking about using Alice that way sickened me.

_'You may not have a choice. She isn't here now princess which means she probably saw Bane's story through a vision. She probably already knows about the bond.'_ I realized that he was probably right. She had seen everything. She knew I was a monster and she knew that she was my bond. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and one escaped as it ran slowly down my cheek. Suddenly all of the Cullen's looked towards the forest and nodded before heading into the house. I saw Alice leave the woods and started to follow her family. She must have gone hunting. When she was close to the house her head shot over in my direction and she altered her route towards us. My heart sped up as I took in the expression on her face. She looked angry...no angry wasn't the word for it. She looked downright pissed off.

"Bella, get off the bird and walk with me." She demanded as she walked back the way she had come from. A pissed off vampire wanted me to go into the woods with her. To say I was frightened would be the understatement of the year. She turned back to us and put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Now!" She shouted and started tapping her foot. I scrambled off from Bane's back and almost fell flat on my face. Jack was hooting with laughter but I just ignored him.

"_I'll speak with Dr. Carlisle Cullen while you are out with your bond."_ I shuddered at him calling Alice my bond. I hated the fact that I could have that much control over her.

"Bella I don't have all day." Alice said as she tapped her watch as if asking me to speed up. As soon as I let go of Bane I knew she was able to see me. She turned and walked towards the woods again and I ran to try and keep up. Apparently I wasn't going fast enough for her because out of nowhere she scooped me up into her arms, carrying me bridal style and took off at top speed. We only ran for a short amount of time before we came to a small field full of small yellow, brown and purple flowers. It was absolutely beautiful. As Alice stepped into the sunlight her skin shined like millions of diamonds. When she put me down I took a few steps back to make sure I was actually seeing things right.

"You...you sparkle?" She looked down at her arms and back up at me with a confused look on her face.

"No I don't sparkle." She started shaking her head furiously. "I don't get why people say I sparkle. I am clearly shimmering." I was about to argue that she was in fact sparkling and not shimmering when she sighed deeply and lowered herself to the ground. I sat down near her and waited for her to speak first. She still looked angry and I didn't want to do anything to make things even more tense. After a while of silence I decided to at least try to spark up a conversation.

"I..." She didn't let me finish.

"Bella I saw everything that Bane told you." My heart sank and I stuffed my hands in my pockets. The look on her face seemed to become even angrier. I felt the marble that the cat girl gave me and took it out of my pocket. I played with it to keep myself from looking at Alice. "I cant believe that your not actually Isabella Swan and that I'm your, what was it? Your bond?" She said the last word almost painfully. This was it. She was going to tell me to screw off and never go near her or her family again. Instead I felt a very strong fist connect with my shoulder. I dropped the marble and reached up to rub my now aching shoulder. I was about to ask her if she was going to leave me or just beat me up instead when I heard a very angry voice behind me. Alice's eyes opened wide.

"_What the hell did you do that for? She didn't do anything to you Leech!"_ I jumped up and turned around quickly. "_I could hit her back if you would like."_ Alice was now on her feet as well walking over to us.

"Oh..My..God..Are those cat ears? And you have fur! And a tail! Oh my god I have to get you a collar with a large bell and a ribbon!" I literally did a face palm as I watched the expression on cat girl's face turn from anger into annoyance.

_"_What are you doing here?" I asked her as I suddenly pictured a bell collar on her. I couldn't help but smile at the image.

_"Oh, when you got hit I thought you might need some help."_ She admitted as she glared back at Alice.

"No it's okay. This is just Alice." Cat girl's eyes opened wide with fear.

_"Oh, she's your bond right? I..I'm sorry master I didn't realize-"_ I cut her off, not really understanding why she suddenly started to plead with me.

"It's alright don't worry about it. How did you know she hit me though?" She bent down to pick up the fallen marble.

_"I'm yours master. I'll always know when your hurt and I'll always be around when you need me."_ She tossed me the blue marble again.

"What exactly is the significance of this marble?" She actually gasped and looked offended.

_"That's not a marble! It's a small ball of solidified energy."_ I just nodded, having no idea what she meant. _"Ugh, master! You really don't remember anything about being a summoner do you. That is what we call our 'soul.' Before the dragons came I realized that you might need my help in the future so I offered mine up to you."_ She then turned to Alice and glared at her. _"And you, how dare you hit your summoner."_ Alice's eyes shot down to the ground.

"I was never able to finish what I was saying. I have seen her conversations in my visions. I..I know that she wouldn't hurt me so I never planned on leaving her." She then looked up at me, eyes connecting with mine. "The only reason I was so angry was because you actually believed that I wouldn't want you because of the bonding thing. Whether I'm bonded to you or not you are still my mate. I'll be here with you no matter what." She walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug and in return I started balling my eyes out. Just the thought of losing her crushed me and knowing that even with the bond and the demonic summoner thing she still wanted me, it was almost too much to bare.

"I'm so sorry Alice! It's true though, I could never hurt you." I sniffed loudly in her ear and she chuckled. Yeah, my sniffling was far from lady like. She just kept hugging me. Next thing I know I felt another pair of arms wrap around me. I knew exactly who it was because of the intense purring in my ear. Now it was my turn to laugh. I heard Alice growl at her slightly but she didn't let go.

"Sorry Alice but when my master is sad so am I." Cat girl said simply. She did finally let go, as did Alice and they both looked at me, waiting for me to say something. Of course I had no idea what they were expecting. Finally Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She asked nodding her head towards the cat girl. I blushed slightly when I couldn't actually introduce them. I didn't even know her name. Luckily she saved me the humiliation of having to ask her. She skipped a few steps up to my bond and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Kit!" She said happily. "And you are Alice." I snorted, not being able to help myself.

"Kit the cat girl? Jack the Jackalope? Is it me or do all your name's kind of indicate what you are?" Kit gasped and folded her arms across her chest. I saw her claws elongate a fraction of an inch and her tail started twitching in annoyance.

"Really? Cat girl? You don't even know what I am?" She sighed in frustration before throwing her hands up over her head. "You're hopeless!" Alice started to growl at her for insulting me but I just chuckled and put a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"It's true, I don't know anything. I am pretty much hopeless when it come's to this summoning thing." Kit was looking down at her feet and her tail stopped twitching.

"I'm sorry master. I've never been someone's summon before so I guess you're not the only hopeless one here. I've already broken the most basic rules. I've appeared without you summoning me and I've insulted you and have been rude to your bond." I couldn't believe how upset and somewhat scared she looked. I looked over at Alice with an apologetic look then wrapped my arms around Kit.

"Don't worry about it. We're both new at this. We'll figure out how it all works." Her head snapped up and she looked at me curiously.

"You're not going to punish me?" She asked surprise written all over her face.

"Of course not. Look, I know I'm a demonic summoner but I swear to you I'm not evil. I wasn't kidding when I said I couldn't hurt anyone unless my put me or someone I care about in danger." She smiled at me and looked relieved.

"And I'm a Nekomata." I made a mental note to look up Nekomata's on the internet later. Suddenly I remembered something she said when she first appeared. She had called Alice a leech. I've noticed that there are a lot of creatures that call vampires leeches and look upon them with disgust.

"Kit, why did you call Alice a leech? Why does everyone seem to hate vampires so much?" She looked uncomfortable at my question but it was something that had been bugging me. After a moment of thinking she finally nodded and looked over towards Alice. There was no disgust or anger on her face. The look was more pity then anything.

"There are all different kinds of creatures that go by the title of vampire throughout the dimensions. They find entertainment in hunting and killing creatures of all kinds. They are what we call 'Rift Jumpers' which means they can easily jump from one dimension to the next. Different kinds of vampires hunt different kinds of creatures and try to wipe them out. Aswang's are a creature that are considered a type of vampire. They have been hunting my kind for century's. Then you have the Manananggal. Those type's would always stick with demonic summoners and kill anything that got in their way. Think back to Bane's story. The creature that had bonded with that summoner was a Manananggal. Then the Incubus and Succubus are also vampiric in their nature. They will go after any kind of humanoid creature. At night while a human or any kind of humanoid creature is sleeping they will sneak into their rooms. Incubus will have sex with females sometimes to try and impregnate them with a child. During the sex they also drain their vitality. Sometimes if they go after the same person too much, that person will die. The incubus do this often in order to survive. It is the same with the Succubus. The Succubus is the female version of the Incubus and will go after males for the same purpose. On occasion they will be impregnated with a child, but that doesn't stop them from going after more victims. They do it to survive. A lot of people who are found dead in their beds with no apparent cause of death were killed by the Incubus or Succubus. Then there are the vampire's in this realm. They will kill humans for their blood. Sometimes they will kill the humans just for the sake of killing them. Vampire's used to live in a different realm and would go after werewolves. They survived on werewolf blood easy enough but it was more then that. Vampire's hated werewolves with a passion and would hunt them down and slaughter them. Werewolves had become endangered and had fled into this realm to hide from the vampires. They managed to replenish their numbers and they thought they would be able to live here in peace. That is until the vampires found them. The only thing the wolves wanted was to be left alone but they knew that would never happen. The vampire's would hunt them down and kill every last one of them. It was war and they knew it. So they did the only thing they could think of to survive. They created more of their kind. They would go into small villages and bite the humans to infect them with the werewolf virus and by the next full moon the transformations would be completed. The vampires were too strong and too many for them though and after a while they had been wiped out for the most part. There are still some in hiding although I couldn't tell you where they are. Even if I could I wouldn't. This is why vampires are so hated. I don't think their are many races of creature's out there that aren't hunted by some kind of vampire." We just stood in silence, absorbing the information Kit had given us. I guess this would explain Jack's reaction to the vampires. I wonder if he or his family have ever been hunted by them. Alice looked upset which was understandable and I was about to comfort her when she went into a vision. Kit walked up to her and waved her hand in her face.

"What's up with her? Is she having some kind of meltdown or something?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"No, she's having a vision." Alice shook her head as I said this. "What did you see?" She looked a little panicked and her eyes darted around the field. "Alice?"

"I don't really know what happened. I saw us standing here and suddenly our futures went dark." I knew that was bad. Alice had said once before that when someones future disappears that person is usually dead. That is unless the wolves are around. She sniffed the air and I scanned the tree line. "There's a wolf here." She sounded slightly nervous. "Don't they understand what a treaty is?" As she said this a large russet colored wolf stalked out into the clearing. Kit quickly hid behind me and I could hear Alice quietly growling. The wolf which I assumed to be Jacob paid no attention to her though. Instead he was sniffing the air and looking around.

_"Where is it? I can smell it so I know it's here somewhere. Then again I'm not completely sure what it is. And why the hell am I actually here?"_ He shook his head before cocking it to the side when he noticed us. He must have been deep in thought to not realize that Alice was standing near him. _"Wow, why the hell is that leech in out territory?"_ His eyes swept across the clearing before he stopped. I saw the fur on his tail puff out a bit. _"Wait, I'm not on our territory anymore. How did..how did I end up on the Cullen's land without even noticing? Dammit! It is that smell that brought me here. Shit! Shit! Shit!"_ I laughed at his unease. I didn't do it to be mean but it was a little funny seeing this big bad Alpha wolf panicking the way he was. Alice and Jacob looked at me oddly and Kit just clung to me from behind.

"Jacob, what are you doing here? What is this smell you're talking about?" He looked up surprised before remembering that I could understand him.

_"Tell the Cullen that I didn't mean to break the treaty. I caught scent of something that I've never smelled before. It was a very interesting smell and for some reason I got the urge to follow it."_ I relayed the message to Alice and even though she didn't look happy about this she nodded.

"Do you still smell it?" She asked him, taking a step closer to me.

_"Yes, it is still in the field. It's close by."_ He took a few steps towards us before stopping again and opening his eyes wide. _"Bella, it's behind you! Move!"_ He yelled before sprinting forward. Kit let go and ran in the opposite direction. As he pursued her she would occasionally turn around and hiss at him as he growled and barked at her.

"You know, this is pretty Ironic if you think about it. Wolf boy chasing Cat girl and all." Alice let out a snort of laughter.

"I never really thought of that. Are you going to stop them?" She asked. I just shook my head because I had picked up on something that I'm pretty sure even Jacob hadn't picked up on. He was too infatuated with her to notice himself. He chased her around the field and all we could hear was barking and hissing before he suddenly tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face. I had a feeling that it was more out of surprise then anything. I chuckled as a look of realization dawned on his face. His eyes shot up to her as she stood there, bent over as she tried to catch her breath. Jacob let out a whine that made us all look at him.

_"No, you've got to be kidding me."_ I grinned so hard that my face actually started to hurt. _"This is so wrong! We aren't even the same species!"_ Kit looked over at me and raised her eyebrow as I started to laugh. _"No! I refuse to believe it! Oh god the pack is going to kill me!"_ I clutched my sides as I laughed even harder and he shot me a dirty look. He knew why I was laughing but the other two had no idea and they were looking at me as if I had lost my mind. _"Oh shut up." _Jacob snapped at me as he slowly stood up and shook the dirt off his fur._ "This is all your fault you know."_ My eyebrows shot up at that.

"My fault? How is this possibly my fault?"He stiffened and thought for an appropriate answer.

_"I don't know Swan, but I know it's your fault."_ I grinned again as he slowly walked up to Kit, whimpering as is asking for her forgiveness. As he got closer to her she hissed at him as if warning him to keep his distance. He dropped to the ground and started crawling towards her. She didn't hiss this time and when he got close enough to her she looked up.

"What does it want?" Jacob whined again, sad that she had called him an it.

"Don't worry Kit, he has no intention of hurting you." To show her that my words were true he stood up and licked her like any normal dog would do. Of course he wasn't a normal dog. He was a huge, horse sized wolf. Kit let out a horrifying yelp and jumped back.

"yuuuuucck!" She cried as she furiously wiped at her face where he had decided to give her a friendly 'kiss.' Alice and I were practically on the ground laughing. It took a while for us to stop. Every time we had tried to compose ourselves Kit's angry glare would just make us laugh all over again.

"He imprinted on her, didn't he? Alice asked me. I just laughed and nodded.

"Maybe we should leave the cat and dog here so they can get to know eachother. We should probably head back to the house. Jacob growled and Kit hissed at my comment. Alice quickly picked me up and headed back towards the house. Once we were standing outside she put me down. We just stood there smiling at eachother for a few seconds before she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a soft kiss. It was quick because we knew the whole family could see us which annoyed me. I wish it could of been more then just a small kiss. She whispered in my ear before heading into the house.

"Bella, I'll always be yours. I want you to know that." She had a worried look on her face which was strange. Had she seen something?

"And I'll always be yours Alice." I said to her causing a smile to spread across her face.

"Oh, I know." She winked at me and walked in to where the rest of the family was standing leaving me grinning like a fool.

* * *

**Short chapter! I had planned on making it longer but the next chapter is going to have a lot in it. There will be a lot of violence in it. Just wanted to warn you guys ahead of time.  
**


	8. Discouraging Surprise

**Another slow update and I'm sorry about it. I hope the chapter length and content makes up for that though.  
**

**Warning, this chapter contains  
**

**Violence, gore, language,  
**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**_Recent Questions_  
**

**If Bella doesn't make use of her power over Alice then there is no point in having it in the plot. -** Don't bash it just yet. She doesn't purposefully use her power over Alice that's true but trust me when I say that this is actually a main part of the plot. It will be made clear as to why but I don't want to come out and say it right now. I don't want to give spoilers. Of course if you or anyone else really wants to know you can send me a private message. I'm more then happy to tell you that way. (I may on occasion make her command Alice to do something. But that will be because she is trying to keep Alice out of harms way.)

**If you had made kit-kats mate Leah I would have been done with this fic. Jake the flake isn't much better, Sam or Paul would have been my choices.** -Haha as much as I love Leah I agree with you when it comes to kit. Again her being with Jake is going to come in handy later in the story. (I would like to point out that I am not a fan of Jake either. It was just needed for this fic. (for now)

**When is bella going to meet the entire wolf pack? - **She has already met them briefly when they confronted the Cullen's. She will be meeting each member of the pack soon though. She will need their help.

**Hows eddy going to react when he finds out that Alice is Bella's bond and what it means for Alice-** Well this is Edward we're talking about here. You know how he has a flair for the dramatic. I'm going to say it may not go over very well with him. ;)

**How does a summoner keep all the souls?** The souls that a summoner acquires actually becomes a part of them. There will be more information in this chapter on this matter. Bella hasn't figured this out yet and will need someone to explain it to her.

**Even if it is in crystal form where do they put it and can someone steal it?- **Again, I will go over that in this chapter. And as for someone stealing it...It's possible but doesn't happen often. Only summoners that have been around for a long time are able to do it because of the immense difficulty of it.

**I'm sorta sad that Bella was deemed 'demonic' because she was bonded to Alice. BUT I'm glad that she seems to be the opposite of demonic, and I really hope that never changes. - **Being a demonic summoner will prove...difficult at times but like you said..Alice is her bond. The world may label her demonic for having a vampire bond...but the world hasn't met anyone quite like the Cullen's.

**Hmmm, so I've been thinking (for once) since Alice is a "vegetarian" vampire who, by definition, goes against her nature, wouldn't that make Bella a divine summoner? Albeit, an unorthodox one, but from what you've written, demonic summoners tend to have psychopathic tendencies as well as bad-mannered bonds. However, Alice and Bella don't really fit that bill. Unless you're playing off the fact that no one but (perhaps not even) yourself knows anything about summoners.** - Ah hah, I see someone is really catching on. Bella isn't a divine summoner but she, just like Alice finds herself going against her true nature. And playing off the fact that no one (not even myself) knows anything about summoners? Haha I'd find that offensive it it wasn't completely true. xD I'm just kind of making it up as I go along and hoping it come's out properly.

**Haha. So... CAN summoners summon humans? - **Well that was embarrassing now wasn't it? xD I nicely told you I would explain it in the chapter then I completely left it out. No, humans cannot be summoned. This is actually going to play a big part in later chapters though. Creatures unable to be summoned make summoners very...angry. Sometimes a summoner will punish creatures for "not allowing them to take their souls."

* * *

"Character speaking"

"_Creature speaking"_

'Thoughts'

_**'**__Jack/Kai speaking__**'**_

**Dream**

_Flashback_

_**xxxx **__(Lapse in time)_

* * *

**Summary-** Now that Bella knows exactly what she is and the Cullen family has excepted her she expects that everything may die down a bit. She may finally be able to have some peace and quiet. She should know to never assume things by now though. When she and the Cullen's find themselves in unexpected danger with no hope of escaping without injury or death, how far will Bella go to save them? When a shocking secret about her past comes to light how will she be able to live with herself?

* * *

Alice laced her fingers with mine as we made our way to her family. They were all in the living room either sitting on furniture or pacing back and forth. Bane stood in the middle of the room looking very out of place while Jack was sound asleep in Rosalie's lap. She didn't look too thrilled about it either. Everyone looked up at us as we entered, the expressions on their faces unreadable. It seems Bane has already told them about the bond. Emmett stood up from his place next to Rosalie and walked slowly towards us. He cracked his knuckles in a threatening way and I heard a warning growl from Alice. He ignored her and made his way up to me. He did not look like a happy vampire and I found myself becoming increasingly afraid. Before I knew what was happening he lunged at me, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifted me into the air.

"Welcome to the fam-" He didn't get to finish what he was saying before we had both been tackled to the ground. There was a collective gasp from the Cullen's as I looked up and saw Kit standing above us, hands on her hips. I crawled away from the large, shocked vampire and slowly got up.

"Kit, what are you doing here?" I asked her. "I mean, didn't I leave you in the field with the wolf?" She hissed at Emmett who was still laying on the floor, eyes wide open. Rosalie had knocked Jack off her lap and was crouched down next to her mate.

"_You summoned me master. I would also like you to know that you interrupted a very special moment. You see we were about to have.._" I held up my hand, trying to keep any mental images of her and Jacob from my mind.

"Please, If you wish to spare my sanity don't finish that sentence." She giggled and got a dreamy look in her eyes. Great, my first official summon is a love sick cat girl. "And anyways, I didn't summon you." I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at her. She saw this and glared right back.

"_Yes you did. This big oaf was attacking you and you summoned me._" It's true I thought he was attacking me at first but I realized that all he was trying to do was give me a big bear hug.

"He wasn't attacking me Kit." She didn't seem to buy it and her tail started to flick back and forth in irritation.

"_He had his arms wrapped around you and was trying to choke the life out of you Master. I believe that qualifies as attacking._" A part of me wanted to command her to back off. To command her to do exactly as I said. I'm guessing that was the summoner side of me. I refused to let it win out so instead I massaged my temples before looking back at her.

"You don't know the difference between killing and hugging?" I asked her, somewhat annoyed at the cute little cat girl. She started to blush furiously.

"_H-hugging?_" The blushing intensified before her expression turned to one of anger. "_Well then why the hell did you summon me?_" She cried, pacing back and forth. Someone cleared their throat and I looked over to see that it was Bane. He took a few steps forward and looked directly at Kit.

"You do realize that yelling at your summoner can be cause for execution correct?" Kit stopped in her tracks, eyes wide with fear. I rolled my eyes and hugged her. I didn't want her to think that I would do something like that. Even if something inside me was screaming to punish her.

"Don't worry about it Kit. Just try not to yell at me again?" She nodded slowly and knowing that she wasn't in trouble started purring. I have to admit that the sound was soothing. I kept her in the hug and the purring intensified, sounding more and more like a motorboat. It wasn't until I heard the multiple growls that I realized I should probably back off. Had I pissed off Alice and her family? I turned towards my soul mate and saw her growling at the front door. I followed her gaze and saw a very angry shape shifter.

"_Why were your arms wrapped around my imprint?"_ Jacob asked through his growls.

"Just relax Jake. It's not what you think. I'm just her Master." This only seemed to make him angrier.

"_Her WHAT?"_ He shouted, his growling becoming even more fierce. Emmett finally lifted himself off the ground and looked threateningly towards the shifter.  
Why was he finding it so hard to believe that I was her Master? That's when I realized something.

"No Jake! Not that kind of Master." I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking Master as in whips and chains. Tying her to my bed and taking control. "I'm a Summoner. I mean that I can summon her when I need help. That's why she calls me Master. Kit stepped towards him

"_Yeah, don't worry Jake! When we're together you can be my mas._." Again I wouldn't let her finish.

"Kit, too much information. Please don't finish what you were going to say. I'm literally begging you." Everyone in the room laughed and the tension eased up a bit.

"_Bella, you have kits soul energy with you correct?_" Bane asked thoughtfully. I reached into my pocket and took out the small blue marble. "_Good, now go pick up your bone weapon._" He gestured over to a coffee table and I saw the creepy, venom tipped weapon. I slowly walked over to it and picked it up. The small amount of venom on the tip increased until it started dripping down the sides.

_'Well that's appetizing._' Jack muttered looking up at me. Jacob let out a disgusted growl before heading outside. Apparently he went out to shift and put clothes on because he soon came in with nothing but a pair of shorts on. He walked up to Kit and put his arm around her.

"All, look's like the cat and the dog are already the best of friends." Emmett said sarcastically.

_'Well this isn't disturbing at all. A cat and a dog as mates? I mean isn't that some kind of bestiality or something. Shouldn't it be against the law? There must be a law about it.'_ The atmosphere in the room took on a very awkward feeling. Everyone just stared at Jack with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. I knew it wasn't the time for this but I couldn't help it and I silently started to laugh. I hid my face so no one would see the large grin. I know that this was completely immature but at this very moment I didn't care. My shoulders shook with my silent laughter. Soon I realized I was having a hard time breathing and my laugh was coming out more as a wheezing sound. I refused to look up because I'm pretty sure all attention had shifted to me. The laughing just kept coming though. The laughing the wheezing the occasional gasp for air.

"Well someone's officially lost it." Alice said as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her. I laughed a while longer before finally calming down. Jacob and Kit were both glaring at me whereas the rest of the occupants of the house all looked slightly amused. I cleared my throat and tried to regain my composure.

"Okay, so now what do I do?" I asked Bane, noticing that he also looked amused.

"_Take the soul and hold it over the tip of the weapon." _He commanded and I did as I was told. The marble almost felt as though it were being pulled towards the dagger._ "Very good, now slowly raise the weapon until the tip is resting gently against it."_ Again I did as he asked. The moment the top of the weapon came into contact with the soul marble the marble lit up. The light was almost blinding but I couldn't bring myself to look away. The soul was suddenly sucked out of my hand and down through the blade of the weapon. The bright light seemed to travel down the weapon. _"Oh, and this may hurt a little bit."_ Bane suddenly said and my eyes snapped up at him in confusion before quickly looking back down. I figured when the light came to the end of the weapon it would stop. I was wrong however as the light seemed to force it's way into my skin. I felt a very strong burning sensation as the ball of light split apart, creating multiple line's of blue lights that were running up my right arm. I closed my eyes and prayed for the burning to go away. My arm felt as though it was on fire. It started to spread and I could feel the pain along my neck and suddenly down into my chest. My heart started beating erratically for a moment and it felt as if someone had reached into my chest, wrapped their hands around my heart and began to squeeze. As quickly as it began it stopped and the burning sensation vanished. The white, bone like weapon dissolved and seemed to seep into my arm but it didn't hurt. I fell to my knees and started shaking. I was officially freaked out.

"What the fuck just happened?" I cried as Alice knelt down next to me and wrapped an arm around me.

_"Your summons are a part of you. It's one thing to acquire a soul, but it's a whole other thing to merge the creatures soul with your own. Doing this will strengthen both of you. Kit will now be able to sense if your in danger possibly before you even know that you are. Sometimes our bodies pick up on things before our minds. Like when you have a sudden feeling of someone watching you, or when the little hairs on the back of your neck suddenly stand on end and you cant figure out why. She will now be able to feel it as well. If, given your permission, she believes your in danger she will be allowed to appear for you. She will be able to tell you what she felt and she will be able to make sure everything around you is okay. That's one of the biggest things about being a summoner. You have to work together with your creatures otherwise you will not survive."_ I wasn't exactly sure what to think about this. It was weird knowing that I had another soul molded together with mine. I looked back at Bane, wanting to ask him if it would always be that painful. The look on his face however stopped me. His face was serious and he looked almost frightened.

"What is it Buckbeak?" I asked. He ignored me and looked around the room dramatically. Alice suddenly stiffened next to me. I looked over to see her eyes glazed over. It seemed she was having another vision. The look on her face worried me though. She looked genuinely afraid of whatever she was seeing. With a loud gasp she came out of the vision. "Alice, what did you see?" I asked her as I pulled her into a tight hug, wanting her to know that I was here and wouldn't let anything happen to her. I didn't like seeing her afraid like that.

"Another summoner." She started, voice shaking. "Another summoner seems to know of Bella's existing in this dimension and he plans on coming to find her. He has two different intentions with her. Either get her to join him or he will kill her." She clung onto me like she never wanted to let go.

_"Another summoner? I guess she wasn't the only one to survive. Can you describe what he looked like?"_ She slowly nodded her head and closed her eyes as if trying to bring back the vision so she could get a clear description.

"He was about six feet tall with shaggy, dark brown hair. His eyes were pitch black. I mean there was no white at all. Just black. He had very pale skin and two long scars that started under his right ear, went down over his chin and along his neck." Bane gasped and stepped back, fear evident in his eyes.

_"No, this cant be!"_ He was starting to panic which was not a good sign.

"Bane, I take it you know this summoner?" Carlisle asked calmly as he looked questioningly at him. He looked up at the vampire and nodded. It almost looked as if there were tears in his eyes.

_"I told you about the summoner that I had worked for."_ He started.

"Yeah you mean the crazy, psychotic, I'm going to take over the world and kill everyone Summoner?" I asked him. He looked up at me and laughed bitterly.

_"That would be the one. The one Alice described is her brother. He was just as bad as her. He used to try and get other demonic summoners to team up with him. Because he and his sister were so strong they were able to convince a lot of others to work with them. Separate from eachother those two were a force to be reckoned with. Together however there was no stopping them. Somehow during the war everyone thought the two had somehow been killed. Knowing that he is still alive is enough to give any creature goosebumps."_

"Did you see if there was a another summoner with him? One that could possibly be his sister?" I asked Alice, praying that she hadn't seen one. It was going to be hard enough trying to get rid of one of them. If we had to take both of them on we were screwed.

"I didn't see anyone else. Just him, and he seemed to be moving quickly." I shivered at the thought.

_"I have no doubt in my mind that he will send a creature or two before he confronts us himself. We have to be ready. Did you see when he was going to come?"_ Alice shook her head.

_"_It was unclear, but from the look of things it's going to be soon. What are we going to do?" I had a thought and hoped to god that it would work. I got up quickly and hurried over to Bane.

"You have to take me up. Take me back towards your home." I said to him as I hopped onto his back. He looked surprised but didn't question me.

"Bella, don't go!" Alice cried. I looked at her and my heart broke at the look of hopelessness on her face. To the annoyance of Bane I got off him, accidentally kicking him in the process.

"I'll be back before you know it." I told her as she pulled me close to her. I crashed my lips against hers, not caring that anyone was watching. I didn't want my bond to feel any kind of worry about me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I had the sudden urge to tear off her clothes and take her right here. I probably would have if I didn't hear Emmett's excited voice begging us to keep going.

"Stay just like that! I'm going to go get my camera." I groaned and pulled away from Alice, causing her to whimper.

"It's going to be fine. I promise you that." I said lovingly to her as I, once again got onto Bane. She still had the same look in her eyes though and I could tell that she was afraid that she was going to lose me. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath before holding my hand out to her. "Well come on then." A huge grin spread across her face as she ran up to us, took my hand and hopped onto the oversized lion bird. "Why do I have a feeling this was your intention all along?" I asked her and she just winked at me. I just shook my head and told her to hold on tight before Bane pushed off the ground and started beating his wings. Alice squealed as we went through the second floor and the ceiling.

"That was awesome! And really weird! I'm not in our dimension anymore?" She asked.

"No this is Bane's dimension. No matter what don't let go or get off of him." I felt her stiffen and looked back at her. Her eyes suddenly seemed determined and I could tell that she was going to listen to my advice. Then I realized that it wasn't my advice that she was listening to. It was my command. I accidentally commanded her, my bond, the love of my life to do something and she was unable to refuse. "Alice, I'm just suggesting that you don't get off of him. I didn't mean to make it sound like some kind of demand." Her body softened and she buried her face in the crook of my neck. I loved the feeling of her this close.

"Part of me knows it was a suggestion." She said, her breath tickling my neck.

"Only part of you?" I asked sadly as she nuzzled against me.

"It was weird. I couldn't find it in myself disobey what you said." I looked back at her again and she placed her cold hand against my cheek. "It's okay though. Don't worry about it." How could I not worry though?

"Alice, I just took away your free will. I don't ever want you to think that I would do that on purpose." She laughed and kissed my nose.

"I know that." I suddenly heard the beautiful song of the harpy's.

"Bane, please stop here." I asked. After a moment, even though Bane's wings were still pumping we were staying in place.

_"Please tell me you aren't planning on talking to them." _He said. I rolled my eyes at him. I knew how dangerous this was. Well I figured it was dangerous, but I was going to need all the help I could get against the other Summoner. I realized that there was a good chance I was just going to end up getting myself killed. I felt a surge of aggression flow through me and I used my hand to push the bone weapon through the skin again. This time it didn't hurt though. For some reason I suddenly felt as though I had done this a million times. Anger filled my body as I asked Bane to fly above one that seemed to be on it's own. He complied reluctantly. Once we were hovering about thirty feet above her I turned to look at Alice. I saw confusion in her eyes, and I had a feeling soon I would be seeing disappointment. I took a deep breath and did something I just told her I didn't ever want to do.

"Stay here. Do not get off Bane and do not try and come after me." I commanded. Again she stiffened and nodded. Disappointment flashed through her eyes. Of course it did. I feel as though I had just let her down. I looked below us at the Harpy that was too caught up in her own thing to even notice we were here. I gripped the weapon, took a deep breath and let myself fall from Bane, making sure I stayed in his dimension. By the time the Harpy looked up it was too late for her to move. I grabbed onto her so that I wouldn't keep falling.

"Land!" I yelled over the pounding of blood in my ears. She seemed to refuse and struggled, trying to get me to loosen my grip. I took the weapon and held it against her throat. "Land now or I will kill you." Venom from the tip dripped down onto her flesh causing her to scream in agony. The other Harpy's looked on in horror. They knew what I was and they knew that they should be afraid. The harpy that I was currently struggling with lowered herself to a platform. There weren't any other creatures around but I could tell that it was a place for flying creatures to rest. Even when my feet touched the ground I didn't loosen my grip, and the venom was still burning into her.

_"A demonic summoner huh?"_ She asked in a light, musical sounding voice. _"I assume you are going to either torture me for some kind of information, or steal my soul?"_ She asked, a hint of fear in her voice. That's when I took a good long look at what I was doing. I was acting exactly like a demonic summoner would act. I didn't want to be like this. I wanted to be good. I had to be good and there was no reason for me to hurt this creature. With that thought the venom that was seeping out of the tip seemed to be sucked back into the weapon. I used the hand that wasn't holding the weapon to wipe the excess venom off her neck.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." I mumbled, still holding onto her tightly.

"_You're sorry?_" She asked, sounding slightly confused. _"I didn't think demonic summoners could feel sorry for anyone." _

"Demonic summoners seem pretty evil I guess. I don't remember my past so I don't know how I used to be. I do know that now I would never hurt anyone on purpose. And what I did to you was wrong." The Harpy sighed and her shoulders slumped slightly.

_"Well I have to admit, you certainly got my attention. What is it you need from me Summoner?"_ She asked, voice still a bit on edge.

"If I let you go do you promise not to fly away or attack me?" She stayed quiet for a few moments.

_"I guess I don't have much of a choice. If I don't agree I doubt you would ever let me go." _I chuckled at her reasoning and slowly lifted the weapon from her pale skin. She took a step away before turning to face me. Her wings hanging down by her sides._ "So summoner, what can I do for you?"_ She asked again.

"I actually came to ask for help. I guess I didn't make a good first impression though." The Harpy laughed and shook her head.

_"That may be so but I have to admit that you do have guts. What kind of help were you hoping for?"_ This seemed to be going better than I had anticipated. I mean she hasn't tried to kill me yet.

"It seems another summoner is going to be attacking my dimension soon. Bane thinks he may send some of his creatures before confronting me himself and I was looking for some help." She looked pretty surprised. She raised an eyebrow as I finally got a closer look at her. She was pretty tall when standing. I'd say about 6'4" and she had long blond hair. Her skin was very pale, though not as pale as a vampires and her eyes were sky blue. Her body, although human in shape was covered in blond and white feathers. Where a human would have arms she had long wings. The top half of her legs looked human but right after her knee they looked more like a birds legs. Once you get to her feet they were completely bird like, complete with large talons.

_"And you, a demonic summoner is asking for help rather then taking it? Most demonic summoners would just steal my soul."_ After she said that she seemed to realize that she may have just given me a pointers on how to make creatures do what I want.

"No, I don't want to get someone to help me by forcing them. I want it to be their own choice." I shifted my weight back and forth as I waited for her decision. She seemed to be thinking long and hard about her answer.

_"I'll help you on one condition."_ The serious look on her face caught me by surprise. I nodded and waited for her to continue._ "You have to promise that you wont command me to hurt any of my own kind. I've seen some summoners who love watching their creatures kill their own friends and families. Please don't make me do something like that. If you agree to that then I will agree to help you." _I felt sick just thinking that summoners would do that to other creatures.

"I would never do something that disgusting. You have my word on that. I will never make you hurt any of your kind. I'll only have you hurt someone if the situation demands it. I hope I don't run into many of those situations though." The Harpy still looked a bit hesitant but still stepped forward. She held her wing over hear heart and a blue glow emitted from underneath. Within a second a blue marbled soul was balanced on her wing as she held it out for me. I took it into my hand and held it up so I could touch it with the end of my weapon. Like before it was sucked into it before entering my own body. It didn't hurt as much this time though. When I looked back at her she nodded her head.

_"I will come when you call."_ She said as she quickly flew away. I stood on the platform proud of my accomplishment. She willingly gave her soul to me. I was grinning like a fool until I came to an embarrassing realization. I sighed and a blush spread across my cheeks. I put my hand over my heart, not completely sure how to do this.

"I kind of need you already." I said as I pictured the Harpy. She appeared in front of me quickly. When I looked at her she had an eyebrow raised in amusement.

_"Really? You already need me?"_ I grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"I cant fly so I have no way to get back to Bane and Alice. Is there any possible way you could help me get to them?" She chuckled somewhat darkly and turned her back on me.

_"Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist."_ An odd request I'll give her that but I did it anyways. Next thing I know she used her wings to take me back towards where I had left Bane. I had to admit she was very strong to be able to fly with me and I was grateful that she was willing to help. It wasn't long before we made it back up to them and they both had shocked looks on their faces. I managed to get back onto Bane, only be be smacked upside the head by Alice.

"Don't do that to me again! When you jumped and I couldn't go after you..." Her voice trailed off as I realize that she thought I may have been dead. She smacked me upside the head again. "And what the hell happened to you not ever wanting to command me on purpose?"

"Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't want to risk you trying to follow me. If anything happened to you I would never forgive myself. Please trust me when I say that I really did think I was doing what was right." She just huffed and I was pretty sure if we were on land she would have stormed off. The Harpy began laughing at us.

_"Well your bond sure is a spitfire isn't she? My name is Crystal."_ I couldn't help but be somewhat disappointed and apparently she could tell. She gave me a questioning look.

"Sorry, it's just that I expected your name to be Harp or Harper or something along those lines. You know, Harp the harpy." Alice and I bounced up and down as Bane let out a laugh. Both of us laughed at the vibrating creature below us. The Harpy didn't look amused.

_"Well if that is all?"_ I waved my hand at her telling her she could go. Within seconds she took off.

_"So I take it you managed to get her soul? Do you mind telling me how you achieved it?" _What he was pretty much asking was if I stole it or not.

"I asked her nicely. I asked her for help and in return for her help I told her I wouldn't command her to attack any of her kind." I left out the part about holding the weapon to her throat. I figured he wouldn't approve of that. I looked back at Alice to apologize again for what I had done only to see her eyes glossed over. I felt bad for the poor vampire. If I had visions as much as her I would probably go insane.

"My family is going to be attacked!" She shouted, causing Bane to dive down through the clouds.

"How long do we have?" I asked my vampire as she cling onto my waist.

"Seconds." She cried, and even though she couldn't actually cry I felt her sobbing into my neck.

"We will get there Alice. Nothing will happen to any of them. They will be fine." I kept trying to sooth her but she was too upset. I don't want to know what she saw in her vision. If she saw someone die then this was going to be even harder for her. No, I wouldn't let her family die. Not on my watch. That was when I thought of something. I closed my eyes and tried to picture Kit in my head. The moment I pictured her I saw her head snap in my direction. "Kit, something's coming. Ask Jacob if he can phase and get the other wolves to help. Keep the vampires safe." I didn't say the words out loud so I didn't even know if Kit would hear me. I just had to pray that what I did would work. We still had about a Ten minuet journey before we reached the Cullen household. 'Please be okay, please be okay.' I found myself chanting in my head. When we finally got to our destination I was astonished at what was taking place. The wolves and Vampires were circling a large beast. His body was large and shaped like a dogs. He was much bigger then the shifters. His fur almost seemed red because of the amount of blood covering it. Blood was literally dripping off his body and pooling around him. He had four, blood red eyes that seemed to be darting around at all his prey. He had his jaw wrapped around one of the shifters. Before Bane had the chance to land, the creature bit into the wolf. The snapping of bones filled the air as blood filled the creatures mouth. The wolf let out a few more pitiful whimpers before the creature bit down a second time, this time crushing his skull. The whimpering stopped as the creature dropped him to the ground. The other shifters howled at the loss of one of their own. Alice and I hopped off Bane and ran over to the others. I look around the yard and saw a few other creatures looking on in horror. The pack of wolves lunged at the creature only to be knocked back by a powerful swipe of it's claws. A large grey wolf managed to dodge the attack and jumped onto it's back, latching on with his sharp teeth. The creature whimpered and whipped his head back, trying to grab the wolf but the wolf was just out of reach. Seeing their opportunity the vampire and the other shifters rushed towards him. The creature was smarter then we gave him credit for though. Instead of continuing to struggle with the wolf latched onto his back he dropped to the ground and rolled over, crushing the bones of the wolf that had been on top of him. No one managed to get a hit in. This creature was experienced in fighting. For that I was certain. The creature cocked his head to the side as if listening to some far off command that only he could hear before turning towards Alice and charging.

"No!" I screamed as I shoved her out of the way with strength I didn't even know I had. The beast plowed into me, sending me flying. I was expecting an impact that would shatter bones but I never received it. Instead I found long wings wrapping around me, slowing me down before lowering me to the ground. Crystal had come to help.

_"I'm guessing your a danger magnet."_ She said as she flew up high, out of the reach of the creature. I rolled my eyes but knew I would have to thank her later. For some reason that creature had it out for Alice though. He spun around and headed for her again. The summoner must have known that she was my bond. He managed to dodge most attacks from her family and the wolves. It was almost as if he anticipated their moves before they even made them. Alice got ready to jump to the side when her eyes glazed over.

"Alice are you kidding? A vision now?" I cried as I ran towards her. How could her damn ability do this to her? I wasn't fast enough and he slammed into her. "Crystal!" I shouted and the Harpy knew exactly what I wanted her to do. She did the same thing to Alice as she had done to me. She still seemed to be in the vision. The monster didn't care though as he headed, once again for Alice and Crystal.

"Alice!" I heard her family members yell, trying to get to her first. They were all hysterical which was clouding their judgement.

"NO!" I screamed in a voice that didn't even sound like my own. There was so much venom and malice in it that it scared me. Now wasn't the time to be scared though. Now wasn't the time to hesitate. The summoner inside me was taking over. I had a feeling this was going to change everything. I grabbed my weapon and ran towards the creature. As I ran I had a thought that might actually turn the tides of this fight. The voice of a harpy is able to put creatures to sleep right? I didn't even have to say it. Crystal started singing her harpy song and within seconds everyone started dropping. The vampires, the wolves, everyone. Except of course for the giant beast. He was looking around, confused as to why everyone had suddenly collapsed. It was a distraction though and I was able to grab onto him, digging the weapon into his side. He jerked away from me and I noticed that the dagger had left a gaping wound in his side. I was still waiting for him to fall asleep like the others but I had no such luck.

_"I don't know why it isn't_ _working" _Crystal cried in desperation. The only other one awake aside for me, crystal and the creature was Alice. And of course she was still in a vision. Was it possible that Alice was still awake because she was the creature bonded to me? Does that mean this monster was bonded to the other Summoner. I didn't care right now. He was too close to Alice and I wasn't going to get too her in time. I felt a sharp but familiar pain in my chest that I couldn't quite place and let out an ear splitting scream, and the creature stopped in it's tracks. It wasn't because of the scream though. He saw something that absolutely frightened him. To be honest it frightened me as well and if I wasn't so hell bent on saving Alice I may have run away screaming. Another dog like creature stepped out of the forest. This was was just as big as the large one in front of me. His fur was long and black except for the underside where I saw white. Second glance told me that it was bone that went from the base of his neck all the way down his body from the underside and up the underside of his long tail. His eyes were glowing white and he had an actual grin set on his face. All the other creatures that had been in the area scattered. That was a very bad sign. The large black dog made it's way towards us and the one that had been trying to attack Alice backed away until he was behind me._  
_

_"Well, well, well, It seems we are having a party. Why was I not invited?"_ The creature asked. The large being stopped in front of me and the blood stained beast was still behind me. I felt like the meat inside a very angry sandwich. Was the creature talking to me?_ "I suppose it's okay. At least I'm here now i guess."_ I didn't speak. I didn't actually know what I was supposed to say. The creature chuckled and crouched down so we were eye to eye._ "You don't remember me, do you summoner? Haha no, but I remember you. For old times sake I will help you this once. It would be a shame for you to die here. Not when I want to kill you later. You're weak now but you will become strong again. When you do we shall finally face off." _The creature sprang over me and slammed into the other one. They dug their claws and teeth into eachother. The new mutt seemed to be winning. He tore a piece of flesh off the other creature before bringing his claws across it's face. The red creature was struggling to get the jump on the newcomer, but instead he found the black beast with his teeth tearing into him again. I heard another wet ripping sound as more flesh was torn from the creature. The sound alone made me feel sick. Finally the first beast backed away, blood poring out of new wounds all over his body.

_"Trying to kill me? Master will tear you to pieces. Master will teach you a lesson. Master will eat you up."_ The blood red creature cried out before disappearing from view. I had a strong hunch that wouldn't be the last I saw of him.

_"Tsk, running back to his master with his tail tucked between his legs no doubt. His master will find you soon. Let's hope you are ready. It doesn't surprise me though. He is probably close by already. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that my master sends her regards. She said that she will see you when you least expect it." _He let out a loud howl before knocking me back with his paw and taking off. I looked down and saw three long rips in my shirt, and I could feel blood seeping out of the wounds.

"Crystal, Kit, why don't you two get out of here before they come back." I told them as I walked up to Alice. Her eyes finally came back into focus. "Wow pixie, you missed out on all the fun." She jumped into my arms, wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me. I'm not sure what it was for but I didn't care. I wish she would do it more often.

"You saved me!" She said as she planted a kiss on my cheek. "I saw it in my vision." This confused me though. I heard moans from the others as they started waking up.

"You're telling me you had a vision of something as it was happening? That's not technically a vision is it? It's just technically seeing what's happening through a different point of view." It was her turn to look confused. She didn't get a chance to answer though.

_"No! Jarad, Paul!"_ I looked up and saw Jacob running towards the two fallen wolves. I felt bad for not even thinking about them. I put Alice gently back down on her feet and walked over to them. The dark brown wolf was, without a doubt dead. I walked over to the grey one that had managed to get onto the beasts back and knelt down. I could hear him breathing which was a good sign but quite a few of his bones seemed to be broken. Carlisle, still confused about falling asleep from the harpy's song walked over to us in a daze.

"Carlisle, get Paul inside." Alice said in a rush. Everyone looked over at her and saw a panicked look on her face. "He's coming." She said and everyone knew who she meant. The summoner who had sent the creature was on his way. Bane stepped up beside me and in a fit of anger I slammed my fist into the side of his beak. Everyone stared at me slack jawed. Bane knew what it was for though.

_"I'm sorry I didn't help during the fight. It's just that the creature is bonded to a summoner that I am not allowed to harm in any way. I still have commands from my old summoner to never attack or harm her or her brother and by attacking his bonded creature I would be hurting him. She may not have direct control over me but I never got my soul back. Her commands still stand. There was nothing I could do."_ I understood his reasoning but it didn't stop me from being angry.

"Carlisle, hurry!" Alice's voice snapped everyone out of their stupor and Carlisle along with some of the wolves that had phased back into their human forms brought the wounded shifter into the house. I heard a twig break off in the distance and looked up. Alice huddled by my side, shaking in fear. Or was it me that was shaking?

_"I should have told you sooner Bella. Please forgive me."_ Bane said cryptically before flying off into the night. Alice looked at me confused and I just shrugged as the man Alice had described from her vision stepped out into the open with his massive creature behind him. He looked at everyone who was left standing outside in amusement.

"I've been waiting much to long for this." He said, his black eyes staring straight at me. "I've been searching high and low for you. I must admit I didn't expect you to flee into another body. I didn't know it was even possible." He threw his head back and laughed before taking a few small steps forward. "It's good to see you again." He shook his head before a grin spread across his face. "Sister."

* * *

**If you would like to read this story in Alice's POV I've been working on it. The story is called Unnatural.  
**

**I now have my PM's reopened so If you have any questions you would like to ask and don't want anyone else to see them send me a message. I will usually respond quickly if I'm not asleep.**

* * *

**Mentioned Creatures  
**

**Harpy - Greek Culture - Known to be very deadly  
**

**Garm - Norse Culture - Four eyed hellish dogs of Scandinavian legend  
**

**Rizos - European Culture- Large black dog. More of a haunting spirit then anything**

* * *

**There will be a huge amount of gore in the next chapter as well as lemons. It's about time Bella and Alice get to know eachother a little better. ;)  
**

**There will also be a lot more humor to offset that... badness.  
**


	9. That thin line

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I want to point out that I have a few things going on right now that I have to deal with. I'll try to update the same as I have been of course and I'll try to make the content good. I have been a bit distracted though and I'm trying not to let it show in my writing.  
**

**I know I said there would be a lot of gore in this chapter but I lied. There /was/ going to be gore but I thought it would go better with the next chapter.  
**

**Alright guys, here's another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Warning, this chapter contains  
**

**Violence, language, _Lemons (I've never done lemons before so I'm not sure if it's any good.)_  
**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**_Recent Questions_  
**

**If she is the sister, and thus the one Bane had been talking about, then wouldn't that mean she already had a bonded creature** - I may have said this in a previous chapter when explaining the summoners but when Bella's soul was removed from her original body all summons she had, including her bond disappeared. You will find out more about her old bond in this chapter.

**Although I'm wondering what will happen to Bane now... Maybe Bella will still be able to have a bit of power over him? -** Technically she doesn't have direct power over him anymore. Before his soul was lost she had given him "long term commands" Which includes never harming her or her brother. Even though she isn't in possession of his soul anymore those commands still stand. That is until she or someone else finds the soul and tells him otherwise.

**if he's her brother isnt he suppose to be on her side?** - You would think that she would be. And she was for a _long_ time but something in their past changed her. Her brother is taking advantage of her 'lack of memory's of her earlier life.' He believes that if he is able to get her to remember it that maybe she will join up with him again.

**does the Rizos belong to a demonic summoner?****_ -_**No, the Rizos belongs to a Divine Summoner. She will be mentioned in later chapters and soon after you will 'meet' her.

**how many summoners are left-** No one actually knows the answer to that. Not even poor Bane. I'll give a little spoiler here though. The war between Demonic and Divine summoners is far from over.

**Well does Bella have power over those other creatures she summoned ( the deer creature and giant snake)** - Because she is a powerful summoner (Although she doesn't really believe it yet) Creatures that haven't given up their souls will do as she commands. When she feels a strong emotion, which in her case tends to be fear she can literally tear a creature out of the dimension they are in and demand help. Only the oldest and most experienced summoners can do this. However she will be unable to call them when needed unless she manages to get their souls.

**can she summon Divine creatures**- If a Divine creature feels as though Bella's intentions are good they may give up their soul in order to help her. It's unlikely though. Demonic Summoners are known for their manipulation and violence. That makes it hard for any kind of creature to really trust them.

**OMG! I just love this story! I love you! Do you want to marry me?** - Haha sure, but I must warn you. I cant afford the rings yet. ;)

**Did I say that I love you? -** Yup :P

**Still dislike Bella's sick control over her mate. - **This is done for one reason and one reason only. To show the change between the old and the new Bella. It's complicated to explain without giving anything away but the controlling Alice thing will change. (In a good way or bad way? I cant tell you just yet.)

**I wonder how Bane will react when he finds out that Bella is his former master, or does he already know? -** He already knows. Why did he help her you may ask? That will be answered soon. ;)

**She'll be good right?** - That is her intention. She is however a Demonic summoner and she was pretty damn evil before her soul left her old body. It'll be a struggle but she is trying her best to go against her nature.

**does Bella have Bane soul? -** No, but she does know where it is. (Of course until she get's her memory back she wont be able to find it.)

* * *

"Character speaking"

"_Creature speaking"_

'Thoughts'

_**'**__Jack/Kai speaking__**'**_

**Dream**

_Flashback_

_**xxxx **__(Lapse in time)_

* * *

**Summary- **Now that the truth is out Bella is terrified to face the Cullen's and the Pack. Bane finally takes the time to tell them all what happened and why he decided to help her, even after everything she put him through. Slowly her memories start coming back to her and the true nature of the demonic summoner is trying to take over. To top it off someone wants her dead and they are trying everything in their power to make sure it happens. Will the Cullen's be able to save her? Will /she/ be able to save them?

* * *

"S-sister?" I asked, eyes widening at the Summoner standing before me. He laughed and clapped his hands.

"How could you forget your own brother? After everything we've been through together. After all the pain and suffering we've brought about the lands. We were a great team you and I. Then you went and disappeared without a trace." I couldn't believe his words. There was no way I would ever bring about pain and suffering. I wasn't that kind of person. I know that the summoner inside me has been trying to break free but I wouldn't let it. I was never going to let darkness cloud my judgement.

"Don't listen to him!" Alice yelled, placing a hand on my cheek and turning my head so I was looking at her. "Even if you were that person, it's not who you are anymore." I put my hand over hers and smiled at her, hoping that she realized that I didn't plan on listening to a word he said. Of course she was right. Even if I was bad at one point, it's not who I am now. Everyone except for Dr. Cullen and Jake were now standing in the yard, silently looking on.

"Forget about them sister. Forget about them all and come back where you belong. This isn't your world, you were merely sent here accidentally when your soul left your body behind. You belong with me!" Alice's grip tightened around me as I closed my eyes. I could hear a warning growl building up in the vampire standing next to me. I was trying to conjure up any kind of memory of this man. For all I knew he was lying about everything. He had to be lying. I'm not some psychopath. In a flash he was suddenly standing in front of me and grabbed my arm. He had moved almost at vampire speed. "Sister, you must come with me." Before I even had a chance to react Alice had slammed the palm of her hand into his chest sending him flying back.

"Mine!" She said threateningly and I have to admit I kind of liked how possessive she was. His large bond stalked forward. The dogs red eyes bore into Alice but she just stared right back, not even flinching. The vampires and wolves that had been standing quietly had all started growling and hissing. The creature didn't care though. The only thing he had his sight set in was Alice.

"Enough Tahiro!" The Summoner called and the mutt stopped in his tracks. "We will continue this another time. She will soon see that she cannot do this without us." He turned to look at me as the dog vanished. "This isn't the last you'll be seeing of me sister. You can count on that. You will need me soon enough." With a nod he disappeared like his bond had only seconds before. The only sounds that could be heard were Dr. Cullen's soothing voice and Paul's occasional moan of pain. I took a few steps forward to where he had been standing. I was still trying to comprehend everything. A new found anger was building up in my chest and my body started to shake with rage. I looked back at everyone and while it looks like they wanted to help they knew that I just needed space. I took three deep breaths trying to calm myself but it only made me more angry. I just had to keep repeating to myself, 'I am not a monster, I am not a monster." However the feeling inside me was suddenly saying otherwise. I needed answers and I needed them now. Everyone started to slowly head back into the house until it was just Alice and I standing in the yard. Alice held her hand out and without hesitation I took it. She lead me to her car and opened the door for me. As I sat down and got situated Jack hopped into my lap. Alice cracked a smile as she closed the door and zoomed over to the drivers side. She was taking me home. That much I knew for certain.

_'So, any chance you plan on slowing down?'_ Jack asked her, and I was pretty sure if he was human he would have a death grip on me. She shook her head and smiled as she stepped even harder on the gas, taking up up another Ten Miles Per Hour. I was pretty sure I heard Jack gulp. _'This thing is a death trap and you my dear leech are an accident waiting to happen.' _What was it with him and insulting my bond. I tugged on one of his ears and he let out a sharp cry of pain before looking back and glaring at me.

"That's what you get for being a jerk to her." I told him as he started to sulk.

"Thank you." She said as she turned to look at me. I wasn't sure if she was referring to when I saved her or for sticking up for her. Before I knew it we were outside my house. Charlie wasn't home which meant he would probably be working most of the night. We got out and walked towards the house. When I opened the door Jack hopped impatiently inside and I turned to Alice.

"How are you still with me? After everything he said, after telling everyone how cruel I used to be.." I let my voice trail off as she cupped my face in her hands.

"That's exactly it. Used to be, as in not anymore. You may have a hard time seeing it but I can see the good in you. She lead me to my room and we sat on my bed.

_"Hey master!" _Kai said excitedly. I couldn't help but smile at the warning crab. It felt like I hadn't seen her forever.

"Hi Kai." I said back to her. I saw Jack glare at her.

_'You missed all the fun tonight sushi."_ Jack said rudely and I heard her huff. She snapped her claws towards him.

"_Oh shut up furball. I had plenty of fun_ _here_." She wasn't very convincing though.

_'Yes, I can see the fun in sitting in a tank looking at the pretty fishies swimming by.'_ Jack was being his normal sarcastic self like nothing had happened. I looked at the tank and noticed something.

"Um Kai, is it me or am I missing two fish?" I asked as I stood up to look closer. She cleared her throat and looked up at me.

_"Sorry about that Master. I was hungry and they looked so yummy." _I looked pointedly at her and crossed my arms.

"So you aren't exactly a firm believer in 'Fish are friends, not food?" She snorted and looked at one of the fish swimming past her.

_"Where in the world did you hear that?" _She scoffed. _"Fish are friends, not food? What kind of nonsense is that?"_ Her seriousness made me laugh.

"Your right Kai. What was I thinking." She had made her way out of the tank and Jack got close to her. He thought he was being sneaky but he wasn't sneaky enough. She whipped around and pinched his nose. He let out a shriek, hopped backwards and promptly fell over. Having these two in the same room was like having my own personal comedy show. "Hey, do you guys think you can give me and Alice some alone time?" I asked them.

_"Of course master."_ Kai responded sweetly and scuttled her way over towards the door.

_'Alone time?' _Jack asked, emphasizing the word alone. _'Now Bella, must we have the talk? You know about the birds and the bees?'_ I rolled my eyes and chucked my pillow at him. _'Alright already, I'm going.'_ Once he hopped out I closed the door behind him before sitting on the bed. Alice turned to look at me, eyes full of concern and love. We sat in silence, reflecting on what had happened tonight. I was the summoner from Bane's past. Why did he lie to me? Why did he tell me that he didn't know who I was? If I was his past summoner, and I was evil why did he help me in the first place? There were so many questions going round and round in my head. What had happened to my other bond? That weird, creepy, detachable bodied vampire creature? I growled with frustration and put my head in my hands.

"Bella, it's going to be okay." Alice said calmly, seeming to know how upset I was.

"You say that now, but what if it's not. What if I end up getting the memory of my past back? What if I really am as bad as Bane and my brother said?" Alice was about to answer when I grabbed her wrists in my hands. "Alice, please don't let me be bad. I think if all of this is really true, you may be the only one who can keep me good. I need to be good. Please tell me you will keep me from being evil." I cried desperately. She pulled her arms back and let go of her wrists and she leaned forward and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You have my word Bella. I'll do everything in my power to keep you on the right side." She said and that was all it took. I leaned forward, buried my face into her chest and started to cry. She would pat my back occasionally, and play with my hair, all the while whispering comforting words to me.

"W-what if I command you though. What if I demand that you back off. What then? What do I do. How do I keep myself from that? Dammit! Why do I have to be in control of you?" She surprised me by laughing. I looked up, confused at her reaction and she smiled down at me, before her lips came into contact with mine. It was a soft, sweet kiss and she stopped it as quickly as she started it. "Was that your way of telling me to shut up?" I asked her, eyebrow raised. "Because if it is maybe I should ramble on more often." She laughed and leaned down to kiss me again. I felt her tongue trace my bottom lip and allowed her access. Her tongue slowly massaged mine and she wrapped her arm around my neck to pull me closer.

"My dear, sweet Bella." Alice murmured against my mouth before pulling away again. "Believe me, you're not always the one in control." I was about to say something when she held up her hand to stop me. "Lay down." She said as she got out of the bed.

"Excuse me?" I asked, staring wide eyed at her.

"You heard me. Lay now right now." I found myself doing exactly as she said. She climbed back into the bed and straddled me. Before I knew what was happening she had pulled my shirt up over my head. She held me close to her body as she unclasped my bra before dipping her head down to take a nipple into her mouth. Her cold tongue drew circles around it, causing a loud, long moan to escape. She moved her other hand over to my other breast and started to pinch, rub and knead it.

"Alice!" I gasped as she let her teeth scrape softly over my now hardened nipple. I looked down at her and saw that she was looking straight up at me, seeming to be enjoying the looks of pleasure etched onto my face. "Oh god!" The ache between my legs was growing stronger and stronger and I just had to touch myself. To relieve some of the pressure. When Alice saw what I was trying to do she quickly helped me get my pants and panties off. As she continued to suck and tweak my nipple I began to rub my clit in quick circles. Shock waves of pleasure were shooting through my body, right down between my legs. She removed her hands and wrapped one of her arms around my neck, pulling me into a deep kiss. I gasped when I felt her fingers parting me with her free hand. She slid two fingers inside, working them in and out as I continued to rub my clit.

"I love you so much." Alice purred in my ear as a third finger entered me. I tried to tell her that I loved her too but the only thing that came out was a low moan. Suddenly her fingers stopped and she pulled them out. I was about to protest when she spread my legs even further apart and slid down my body. Before I was even able to react I felt her tongue suddenly licking at my folds.

"Oh god!" I cried, feeling as though a liquid fire had been lit between my legs. I felt her chuckle and the vibrations made me squirm with pleasure.

"Not quite." She mumbled as she pushed my hand out of the way and latched onto my clit with her mouth. She had two fingers once again pumping inside me as she kept licking and sucking and gently nibbling on my clit, sending wave after wave of pleasure. I could hear a wet squelching sound as she pumped her fingers more and more. She reached her hand back up and started to tug at my nipple increasing the sensation more then I even thought possible.

"Alice, oh god, Alice!" I cried out as my back arched. I was close and she knew it. Her tongue was moving faster, back and forth over my clit and her fingers pounding harder and faster. "Alice!" I gasped and again I felt her chuckle. That was all it took to send me over the edge. . My pussy started contracting around her fingers, drawing them deeper inside me as my whole body shuddered and thrust against her as I came. She continued moving her tongue and fingers, making my climax even more intense. When the tremors from my orgasm finally started to subside she moved back up my body, kissing me once again. It was weird being able to taste myself as she kissed me but for some reason it turned me on even more.

"And you thought you were the one who was in control." Alice murmured against my mouth and I couldn't help but smile.

"You sure showed me, my little pixie." I wanted to repay her somehow. I wanted to have her squirming around beneath me. Her eyes glazed over into a vision. I have to admit that her visions have a tendency to come at the worst times. I waited until she came out of it. She looked more annoyed then anything.

"What is it?" I asked, praying that my brother wasn't already coming back.

"Bane wants to talk to you alone." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll go hunt while you talk with him." As usual I went to say something and she cut me off. "No, I wont be hunting alone. I'll meet up with the others. I'll most likely be with Emmett and Jasper." After I folded my arms across my chest she laughed. "Okay, okay I'm going. I'll be back in a little while." She gave me a quick peck on the lips before jumping out my window. I got out of bed and quickly got back into my clothes and waited for Bane to appear. I paced back and forth for a good 10 minutes before I finally got sick of waiting.

"Listen Buckbeak, get your feathery ass down here before I get really pissed off." I demanded, stomping my foot like a little kid throwing a tantrum. Luckily it worked and he appeared beside me. I took a deep breath, telling myself to stay calm. It wouldn't help anyone if I was angry. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you lie to me? Was this all some kind of sick joke? What the fuck is wrong with you? You're such an asshole!" Okay, so much for staying calm. He just sighed and looked ashamed.

"Isabella, I was hoping you wouldn't have to find out this way. I planned on waiting a while longer, letting you get used to your ability before throwing you into all of this." He took a few steps towards the window and sighed again. "There's no point trying to protect you from the truth anymore though. You were indeed the summoner from my story. You and your brother were two of the worst summoners alive. Everyone feared you because of how powerful you had become." He stopped and looked startled when Alice came in through the window. It didn't take her long to hunt this time, that's for sure.

"I wasn't about to just leave you here alone with him. You're angry and I know you are pissed that Bane didn't tell you about being the summoner from his-" I cut her off. This was becoming a common thing in our relationship.

"Alice, what did you see." I figured she had a vision and that's the real reason she was here.

"Wow, cant hide anything from you can I?" She asked sarcastically. "But I saw you lash out at Bane. It wasn't going to end well." She walked over to me and pushed me gently back so I was sitting on the bed and she casually sat in my lap. I'm guessing this was her way of restraining me. I must admit I liked it. Bane cleared his throat and we looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You had both fought against a large amount of Divine summoners and you always came out victorious. You demanded creatures to give you their souls and when you fought other summoner's you stole the souls that they had acquired. To steal a soul you literally have to rip the soul out of the summoner. Only high level summoners can do it because it requires channeling a kind of magic that only summoners have. All summoners have one kind of magic in them. Your brother can use a magic that is similar to fire. When he directs the magic at a weakened summoner the fire builds inside their bodies. It's excruciating and usually kills the summoner. By burning them in that way the souls are forced out of the summoners body which in turn allows any summoner nearby access to them." I thought about someone burning from the inside out and I have to admit I was more disturbed then anything I'd ever heard of before.

"I know of a vampire who has a similar ability. She can create the illusion of pain. Is that what he does?" Alice asked Bane. He looked at her for a few moments before answering.

"His isn't just an illusion. He is literally burning them from the inside out. I've only seen him do it once. I can remember the man screaming in pain and his skin seemed to keep getting darker and darker. The souls poured out of him right before flames erupted from his eyes. He was soon unrecognizable. His skin was peeling off his body and his hair was falling out in clumps. Once he was without a doubt dead your brother finally let the fire die down. That's how he always does it." I felt Alice shudder in my arms. I held her close. If he ever tried to hurt my Alice like that I would tear him apart, limb from limb.

"Okay, I'm officially scared now." Alice said slowly, a slight quiver in her voice.

"I wont let anything happen to you." She looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Vampires are highly flammable. Think of our skin as gasoline. You know what happens when gasoline catches fire right?" Now she had me scared as well.

"He wont even get the chance to touch you. If I see him so much as raise a finger in your direction I will kill him." I was livid at the thought of anything happening to her. She was mine and no one was going to take her away from me. I looked back at Bane. "So if that was how he stole souls..how did I do it?" He was hesitant to reply and he looked cautiously at Alice. She nodded and her eyes glazed over for a few seconds. Once she came out of her vision she nodded at him again. He must have wanted to know how I would react.

"Well you're summoner ability is energy. You have always had the ability to push the energy out to protect you from any kind of mental attacks. You very rarely used it for that though. You had a tendency to wrap the shield around someone and forced the energy to close in around them, crushing them to death. When it came to stealing souls you would shield your hand with the energy and literally reach into the summoners body and take them that way. You could have easily allowed them to live but you also had a tendency of crushing their hearts. I was speechless. I had done those kinds of things? "Then there was the war. It lasted a few hundred years and you and your brother had overthrown so many summoners. But something happened to you and no one could ever understand it. It was a slow process but you started to change. Your attacks became much less brutal which surprised everyone. There was a lot of talk about how you had gone soft, of course no one was willing to test out the theory. Once day you ran into a wounded divine summoner named Callie. Her bond was a huge black dog. His kind are called Rizos. He planned on fighting you to the death because he would not let anymore harm come to his summoner. He was no match for you and your bond though. However you refused to take the final blow. You told him that it wouldn't be fair to kill him when his summoner was weakened. You said once she was better that you wanted a rematch. They were both confused but gladly accepted." I massaged my temples as I tried to take everything in.

"Does anyone know why I stopped being so bad?" He shook his head.

"The only one who knows why is you. And seeing as how you cant remember that complicates things."

"Well, do you know how I ended up in this body?" He stretched out his wings a few times before walking up to me and Alice.

"When a summoner dies their bond dies with them. It's the same the other way around as well. If a bond dies, their summoner dies. You knew this. Everyone knew it in fact. For Nineteen years you changed more and more. Finally something inside you just snapped. Without so much as a second thought you slaughtered your bond. His blood lust had become too much and you didn't want to deal with it anymore. Some of the people who saw it happen said that you yelled, 'You are not fit to by my bond.' before hacking him up with your scythe. That by the way was your weapon of choice. Everyone thought you had just lost your mind. Instead of just dying like any normal summoner would do your soul was released from your body and vanished right in front of everyone. It seems it was brought into this dimension and slipped into the body of a dying girl. It wasn't immediate though. Your soul was without a body for quite a while." He stopped for a second to think before continuing on. "You started to change around 1901, then slaughtered your Bond in 1920. You stayed without physical form until 1996." Alice gasped and my eyes snapped to her. Bane also looked confused.

"I know this is probably a coincidence but I was born in 1901 and I was changed in 1920." Bane and I were both surprised.

"Well it would make sense. When you were born she must have subconsciously known that her soul mate was out there. Once you were changed you became immortal which only made the mate bond stronger." He looked back at me. "You must have felt the pull somehow and realized that the bond you had was just wrong. You may still be alive because your soul was literally on the quest to find it's other half. I just looked up into Alice's eyes and saw that she was looking right back. Even before we knew eachother it seemed our fates were already entwined. "We have a more pressing matter however. Summoners seem to be coming out of hiding and we have no idea how many may be left. The summoner wars are not over yet, and now that your brother knows that you are alive he wont stop trying to get you back. He believes that you will either join him or you are against him and shall be exterminated." I felt Alice's grip tighten around me.

"Were do we start?" I asked him as I scrunched my brow, still overwhelmed by everything.

"Well the most important thing is to find other creatures willing to help you. You will also need to learn how to fight again. Once you start remembering your past it will become easier though." I wasn't even sure how I would start. Who was going to teach me? "I think it will be a good idea for your bond to also learn to fight. I know she is a vampire and she knows how to take care of herself against other vampires but these creatures are a whole other story." I nodded again. If Alice learned to fight then we could always have each others backs. Suddenly I was struck with an idea and I hoped to god it would work.

"You said that the command to keep you from harming the summo- I mean..me and my brother is a long standing command right? If I was to get your soul again and command you differently would you be able to change?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, but it will be a while before you find it." I waved off his answer. That wasn't actually what I was trying to ask him. I thought about the right way to put it.

"Alice, do you mind leaving me to speak with Bane alone for a few minutes? I'm sure Jack and Kai would like some company. Actually I'm sure Jack and Kai may need someone to pry them apart because they are probably at each others throats." She gave me a questioning look before nodding. At vampire speed she left the room.

"I hate to say this but I know that look. The last time I saw it nothing good came out of it." I didn't even realize I had a look on my face. I just shook my head.

"Bane, I don't want to ever worry about commanding Alice to do anything. I want her to have her own free will. Is there any way I can..I don't know.. make an everlasting command for her to act freely. To not have to listen to me?" Bane took a step back and sighed.

"Well I guess it's possible. You would have to word the command just right though." I started bouncing up and down in delight.

"Yay!" Bane just shook his head.

"I can see this going wrong in so many different ways." He muttered under his breath. "Well I believe it's time I return something to you." He disappeared into thin air and after a few moments reappeared about a foot away. He had a long scythe clenched between his beak. He walked over to the bed and set it down. "This weapon has been yours sense you were a child. There is a good chance that by having it back it could start triggering old memories. Try not to lose yourself in them." He said with a bow of his head. "I will leave you be for now. Tomorrow training starts. Be at the Cullen household bright and early." I was about to say goodbye to him when I heard something downstairs break.

"Oh no." I muttered as I ran down, taking the stairs two at a time. When I found my three friends my jaw literally dropped. Jack was laying on his side, laughing harder then I had ever seen him laugh before. Kai was hanging from a rope that was attached to the ceiling. It had once held a potted plant. Alice was standing under the rope with soil piled up on top of her head and a shattered pot around her. Her arms were cross and she had the most serious expression I had ever seen on her face.

"Don't. ." She said slowly, enunciating each word threateningly. She didn't have to worry about that though. I was laughing too hard to say anything anyways.

_'Oh Kai, I think you and I may get along after all.'_ Jack cried as he continued laughing.

_"It..it was an accident. Really! It was that furball's fault!"_ If the Jackalope wasn't laughing so hard I have a feeling he would have come back with some snide comment. I looked back at Alice just in time to see her reach up, grab some soil off her head and chuck it at my face. I didn't have time to duck and was pelted with bits of dirt. She stood with a smirk on her face, looking quite proud of herself. Now I was the one standing with my arms crossed, serious look on my face. This only made Jack and Kai crack up all over again. Kai lost her grip on the rope and fell and with a little squeak she landed nicely on Alice's head, on top of the small pile of dirt. This was bound to be an entertaining night.

* * *

**Next chapter will be focused on Bella's past. Lots of gore (This time I mean it!)**


	10. The Dream

**Again, thank you for all the comments. You guys are great and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And remember when I was asking for you to comment with suggestions for creatures to be used in this story? You will be seeing quite a few of them in this chapter. ;)  
**

**This chapter will be about her past and will jump from one memory to the next. To let you know it's a new memory I will put (Memory) before starting it.  
**

**Warning, this chapter contains**

**_Extreme gore, Violence, language, Lemons_ (don't say I didn't warn you)**

**I do not own twilight  
**

* * *

**Recent Questions/ Comment responses.**

**I cant stay quiet anymore this story is entertaining and fascinating thank you for writing it and I look forward to the next update:3 Always your faithful reader Rainea91 -** Aww thanks! I am truly glad you are enjoying the story and I hope my newest update doesn't disappoint.

**Wow, great chapter! The scythe is totally bad ass! :D -** Thanks! I don't know why but I find the scythe to be an intriguing weapon. Depending on how they are made they can be..beautiful, yet deadly. (I feel like a freak swooning over a weapon like this.)

**NO serious I am always happy when I see you are updating again and I want to thank you that you are answering the reviews. Most writers just want a lot of reviews and don't care about questions or good/bad reviews. Its as we are a part of the story even if it's just a tiny part. That's one of the reasons I like you and your stories so much!** - I love reviews as much as the next person but they don't matter as much to me as they seem to matter to others. I write the story because I love it. Not because I want people to review/follow. And it's always a pleasure to answer questions. I am always willing to answer them or if you want to ask something through private message, I will always respond. (Usually the same day.)

**YAY! Alice turned Bella good! aHAHAHAHA that last scene there had me cracking up, i could literally picture it all in my head. hmmm well i really hope Bella's brother gets taken care of ****soon****, dont want Alice being threaten again. i can't wait for the next chapter, and the gore! lets not forget the gore! wooooh! you rock )** - Alice is (working) on turning Bella good. It will be a slow process when her memories start to come back.. which we will start to see in this chapter. Of course Alice will be threatened again though. However there is no need to worry. Bella will always be there to help her...maybe. ;)

**Jesus I don't even like action, usually, when the story doesn't focus around romance, I get super bored. But this story is so fricking exciting! I'm so pumped up to see what will happen- **I'm glad that the action is exciting for you! I know where you're coming from though. When I joined fanfiction I only wanted to read the more...erotic fanfics. After reading a few decent action one's though I've changed my views.

**So can I marry your brain? Cuz its AMAAAAAAAAZIIIING! - **haha well you'll have to ask Aluyah81 about that. She already proposed :P Maybe she wont mind a threesome.

I've had a few private messages asking some questions as well so I'd like to clear them up. (Just in case some of you were wondering the same things)

**A few chapters ago when Bella saved Rosalie It was said that Rosalie did something to deserve it.** I PROMISE what she did will be revealed soon. I thought it would be best to wait until Bella's powers awaken a bit more because the answer is going to put a major strain on their relationship. It could cause...a bit of...not so friendly arguing between the two.

**Summoners also have unique scents just like any other creatures. Someone asked how all the other summoners know that Bella is the "bad summoner" from the past.** The only one who knows is her brother and that is because they are related. He could sense she was alive. How he found her will be explained further in another chapter. The large dog knew she was the summoner from before because of her scent. He told his divine summoner that she was still Alive. (Again, will be explained in another chapter.)

**And last but not least...Will Bella use her control over Alice during Sexy-times?** Well I hadn't given it much thought. I am however willing to add it in if people want to see it. I have no problem with it. ;) Just let me know.

* * *

"Character speaking"

"_Creature speaking"_

'Thoughts'

_**'**__Jack/Kai speaking__**'**_

**Dream**

_Flashback_

_**xxxx **__(Lapse in time)_

**(Memory)** - Memory** _  
_**

* * *

**Summary**** - **Bella falls into a deep sleep and memories start to flood back to her in the form of a dream. After seeing what she used to be, how will she be able to keep herself together?

* * *

After Alice and I cleaned up the dirt and the broken pieces of glass we headed upstairs to my room. I had Kai sitting on my shoulder and could hear her little claws opening then snapping closed over and over again. Alice was carrying Jack upstairs much to her dismay. She didn't really want to but he managed to use is cuteness to his advantage. He had puffed out his fur and opened his eyes nice and wide. His cheeks had also puffed out giving his face an innocent look to it. Finally Alice had rolled her eyes and picked him up. The moment she did he looked over at me and winked. I chuckled at his antics. I was pretty sure that Jackalope could charm his way into or out of anything. When we got to my room I carefully put Kai back into the tank and Jack hopped out of Alice's arms. I saw her eyes go wide as she looked over to my bed and saw the large scythe. She walked over to it and reached out to grab it. Before she even got the chance a spark of electricity shot up into her fingers, flowing throughout her whole body. I ran over to her as she started to sink down to her knees.

"Whoa!" She cried, looking up at me in awe. "That was awesome!" She had just been electrocuted and she thought it was awesome. Sometimes I really wondered about her sanity. "That could give Kate a run for her money." I cocked my head to the side.

"Who's Kate?" I asked her and she just smiled up at me in a daze. Yep, I was pretty sure the jolt had fried a small portion of her brain.

"She is one of our cousins. Her and her coven live in Alaska. She has a gift like Jasper, Edward and I. She can zap you just by touching you." Well I now know if I ever meet her cousins, I should stay the hell away from that one. I helped Alice up and let her lean on me even though I was pretty sure she could stand on her own. I reached out to grab the weapon only to have Alice shriek in my ear and slap my hand away. I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"It's fine Alice. It is my weapon after all. It's not like it will zap me like it did to you." I still saw a look of concern on her face so I smiled at her. "Bane wouldn't have given it to me if it was going to hurt me. The only thing he warned me about was the fact that I could start regaining my memories." Before I could reach out again she wrapped her arms around me, forcing me into a tight hug.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." I hugged her back, once again remembering how lucky I was to have someone who cared as much as she did. Again I went to take the weapon and again she stopped me. "Are you sure you are ready to get some of your memory back?" I thought about it for a few moments. Was I really ready to find out what I had done? Would I be able to live with myself after I got them back? Right now it didn't matter though. I didn't have a choice. If the summoner war was still happening I had to be there to try and stop it.

"I'll be fine Alice." Finally she sighed and stepped away from me, nodding.

"Well I'll be right here." She said as she sat down on my bed. "If you need anything just ask." I smiled at her one more time before wrapping my hand around the large weapon. It was this exact moment that I questioned whether Bane was actually on my side or not because only a second after I touched it I was hit with the same jolt of electricity that Alice had been hit with. I could feel the static travel up my arm and into the rest of my body. Everything around me became hazy. I heard Alice screaming my name and I thought I felt her hands on me. She kept screaming my name until her voice seemed to get softer and softer until it was merely a whisper. Finally, everything around me faded away as I lost consciousness.

**(Memory)**

"Hey, would you wake up already sis?" I mumbled and waved my hand, trying to wave off my brother. He had been trying to get me to wake up for a good half hour by now. "That's it. You leave me no choice. Tahiro!" I heard him call. That was all it took. I shot up in bed, praying that he wouldn't use his stupid bond to try and wake me. The last time he woke me up I almost lost an arm. I looked up to my brothers grinning face.

"Have I ever told you that you're a real asshole?" I asked him as Keito walked into my room.

"You're awake master. We shall train now?" I crawled out of bed and glared at my brother. Without another word to him I grabbed my scythe and walked out of the room. My bond followed close behind me. When I got into the kitchen portion of our house I opened the refrigerator and grabbed a freshly cleaned cockatrice leg. I looked over at my brother who just walked into the room and leaned against the wall. He raised an eyebrow as I held out the leg.

"Would you mind?" He rolled his eyes at me and took it out of my hand. Only a few seconds later I saw steam rising off of it as it turned a golden brown color. Why use a frying pan when you have a brother who can do that, right? He handed it back to me and I tore into it. Cockatrice was one of my favorite foods so I couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped as I swallowed the delicious piece of meat.

"How can you eat that?" My eyes narrowed towards my brother. "It's so gross and do you know how many calories are in that?" I started to laugh but managed to cover it up when I realized he was being serious.

"No offense Bryce but I don't think you should be giving me food advice. I mean you _are_ the one who loves to eat ogre. I cant see how ogre can be good for you in any way possible." He looked offended that I had insulted his taste in food.

"At least I don't have to pluck feathers and scales off of mine!" I couldn't believe he was really going to go there. I stepped right up to him so we were practically nose to nose.

"You're right, you don't. But at least it's better then having to carve around the blobs of fat and rotting flesh though." We just stood there glaring at eachother. We didn't stop glaring until I was finished eating the cockatrice leg and went back to the refrigerator. This time I opened one of the drawers inside of it. I put my hand in and rummaged around a bit. I couldn't see all the way into the back of it which annoyed me to no end. Finally my hand brushed against something. I wrapped my fingers around it and pulled it out.

"Where is Tahiro? I got him a little treat." Tahiro was a large garm and was also my brothers bond. As soon as I asked where he was his large head came through the open window. One look at what I was holding and his eyes lit up. I could hear his tail swishing happily behind him. He really was just an overgrown puppy. A big puppy that enjoyed ripping other creatures apart limb from limb.

"Where did you get that?" My brother asked, eyebrow raised. I just smirked at him and realization crossed his face. "You killed her?" I chuckled as I held the harpy wing in front of Tahiro. He happily grabbed it with his teeth and removed his head from the house. With his razor sharp teeth it wouldn't take him long to finish it.

"She was no longer any use to me. What did you expect me to do? Let her go?" We both looked at eachother before bursting out laughing.

"Yeah sis, that's a good one." Because of laughing so hard tears had formed in his eyes.

**(Memory)**

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I stood over the trembling Centaur. They were usually such prideful creatures but even they could be taught to submit. "I'm told you have some information for me?" He looked up, meeting my eyes and nodded. "And what will the price be?" He cleared his throat and I could tell he was trying to calm his nerves.

"I-I'll tell you what I know and in return I ask that you leave my herd be. We already lost two of us to another Demonic Summoner. Please, I'm begging you." I contemplated his proposal. Of course if his information was good then maybe it would be worth it. I slowly stalked up to him, eyes never leaving his. This made him cower back even more.

"Deal." He let out a deep breath before telling me his news.

"T-the divine summoner Apathra has taken refuge in a small cave to the west of here. She killed a demonic summoner yesterday and she believes more will come looking for the one she killed. She has set a t-trap. Her bond is hiding in the tree's and will strike at first sight." His eyes darted around as he waited for my response.

"Tell me creature, have you seen what kind of summons she has?" If I was lucky I may be able to get a few good one's once I killed her.

"I saw a harpy and a Gog and her bond is a dryad." I couldn't help but almost burst with excitement. Adding a Gog to my collection was going to work to my advantage. I smiled darkly at the Centaur.

"You have done well centaur." I took a few steps away from him and I could almost see the relief flood through him. I could tell he was worried that I wouldn't keep my word. I chuckled a bit before looking at him one last time. "There is only one little problem." I told him as I held out my hand towards him. His eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly felt as though all the air had rushed out of him. I encircled him with an invisible shield which didn't allow any air in.

"B-but you said." He started, gasping and wheezing as he tried to continue.

"I know what I said." I snapped as I pulled the shield tighter around him, causing his knees to buckle. "I know you know who I am. Do you really think I would ever willingly spare anyone? Thanks to you I have found a divine summoner to kill. I am eternally grateful for that. I also now have some target practice before I get to her. How many are in your herd?" I heard the creature whimpering and threw my head back to laugh. He was unable to speak now as he started grasping at his throat, trying desperately to breath. When he finally collapsed to the ground and started twitching I figured maybe I'd give him a bit of a break. I let the shield down allowing him to take a deep breath before putting the shield back up. This time I didn't let it get as bad though. Before the twitching began I slowly closed the shield around him. I could hear the snapping and cracking of bones as it tightened. Blood started to seep from his eyes as his skull was slowly crushed. Once his heart stopped beating I snapped the shield closed, leaving nothing but a mass of blood and guts. The creature was no longer recognizable. I heard someone go into hysterics and looked back to see my bond clutching his stomach as he laughed harder and harder. I rolled my eyes at him. He always had this reaction to my kills. Once he calmed down he sauntered over to the body and his small, thin, tube like tongue slipped out of his mouth. It got longer and longer until he had it been buried in the gooey mess that was left over of the centaur.

"Delicious!" he said as he sucked up the blood. I didn't usually have a weak stomach but for some reason watching him devour my victims made me a bit squeamish. I watched as he knelt down next to it and grabbed a piece of flesh. He shoved it into his mouth and chewed it, not caring that each time he chewed he was biting his own tongue. He had sucked the marrow out of the crushed bones before gnawing on them. His sharp teeth had ground them into a fine powder before he finally swallowed. He found a larger piece of flesh and proceeded to tear the skin off of it, holding it between his thumb and forefinger, dangling it above his head before letting it fall into his mouth. It wasn't long before all that was left was a bloodstain on the grass.

**(Memory)**

We stood right outside the treeline. Not much further and we would reach the cave where Apathra was hiding. The Centaur had said that her bond was hiding in the trees, waiting to attack anyone who may threaten her master. I looked over towards my bond who was grinning in anticipation.

"Fly up and find the Dryad. Make sure to keep it distracted long enough for me to take out the summoner." I could already hear the ripping sound as the top half of his body detached from the lower half. "And don't kill it. Just have a little fun with it." With that, the wings grew out of his back and he headed upward so he could look down on the forest and find her. I waited until I heard his battle cry before heading towards the cave. I knew if Apathra had heard it she would go out to investigate. That's exactly what she did because only a few moments later I heard someone rushing through the forest. I could also hear the sound of beating wings which meant that she had probably summoned her Harpy. I couldn't risk her putting me to sleep because that would mean certain death. I put my fingers to my temple and conjured up the image of one of my summons. The moment I thought of her she appeared, smiling her sadistic smile at me.

"Is it time to fight master?" She asked in a deep throaty voice. She looked completely human except for the glowing red eyes and the fact that she actually hovered above the ground. She had long white hair and pale, flawless skin. The black and grey dress she wore was extremely long and was practically shredded.

"We have a Summoner and Harpy to take care of." She grinned, flashing her pearly white, jagged teeth at me. "Don't kill the Harpy though. I am going to need her." Even though my summon was disappointed she still agreed.

"Then I will disable her as best as I can Master." I could always count on her. The Harpy came into view first and was visibly shaken when she saw us.

"M-master, there's another summoner." She said as her master also came into view. Her eyes widened when she saw me. She knew exactly who I was. All summoners did because I was the one they knew to stay away from. I saw her eyes dart around the tree's.

"There is no use looking for your bond. Mine is keeping her preoccupied as we speak." I said tauntingly to her. I wasn't going to make the first move. I never made the first move when fighting summoners. I found it more exciting this way. They would attack because of how dangerous they knew I was. She looked at the Harpy and nodded. As the creature began to sing my own creature hovered in front of me. A loud scream burst from her lungs causing the summoner and the harpy to stop what they were doing to cover their ears. I stepped around her as she continued to scream, keeping them both disabled. "The scream of a Banshee. It's actually quite fitting in this situation. Everyone knows the Banshee's scream is an omen of death and here you are. Hearing the scream right before you die. I chuckled darkly as I walked closer to her. The one thing about me was that in a fight I was always fair. I turned to look at the Banshee and with a slight nod of her head she had released the Summoner from her scream. She continued to keep the harpy unable to move. I put my hand on my belt and grabbed the weapon that had been secured there. With a flick of my wrist the weapon snapped together at it's full length, and the sharp blade curled over into a half moon shape. The other Summoner had quickly drawn a sword. There was nothing extraordinary about it but seeing as how it was a summoners weapon I knew that I couldn't lose focus. She ran towards me sword raised above her head ready to strike. I easily avoided her onslaught, blocking and dodging at all the right times. I saw the look in her eyes and knew she planned on summoning another creature to aid her.

"I wont lose to you!" She cried, glaring daggers at me.

"Don't bring more creatures into this fight. It's between you and me. Don't be such a coward!" I knew for a fact that no Summoner liked to be called a coward. She growled at me and swung the blade, nicking my arm. I looked down at my now ripped sleeve. "This was my favorite shirt you bitch!" I screamed as I flipped my long scythe around my fingers once before attacking. She was skilled at dodging and managed to get out of the way of most of my attacks. Most summoners only focus on one thing when fighting. Her whole life she must have worked on perfecting her dodging. Her attacking on the other hand was pretty bad. That would be her down fall. She swung at me once more but this time instead of dodging I used my own weapon to block. Before she had the chance to take another swing I grabbed the blade of her sword and thrust it back, smashing into her stomach and knocking her to the ground. My had was now bleeding but it was worth it. When I looked back at her she had her hand held up in front of her. It had turned a slight blue color and I could see steam rising up from it. Her ability must be ice. I realized just in time what she was about to do and I quickly forced my energy shield around me. Because of it I was able to avoid being harmed by magical attacks. She took a deep breath and blew against her hand, causing the steam from the coldness to shoot in my direction. If I didn't have a shield that would have easily frozen me solid. I stepped forward and swung my weapon down but she was quick and rolled out of the way. Our weapons kept coming together with loud clangs that echoed throughout the forest. I noticed that the Banshee was getting tired and wouldn't be able to keep up screaming much longer.

_"Stop screaming and let the harpy sing. After she sings for a few moments then immobilize her once again."_ I used my mind link with her to make sure she was the only one to hear me. As usual she didn't question me and did exactly as I told her. The Harpy sang her beautiful song but not for long. My Banshee once again took over. This had given me the perfect opportunity though and I collapsed to the ground, pretending that the song knocked me out. I knew that the summoner wouldn't be able to resist trying to kill me. She's a divine and believes it's her duty to destroy all demonic summoners. She knelt down next to me and put her sword to my throat. The moment I felt the blade I encased my hand with my energy shield and drove it up into her chest.. The sword slipped through her fingers as I opened my eyes. The look of surprise and pain on her face excited me. I could feel it as the souls of her creatures were sucked out of her body and into mine. My Banshee stopped screaming and the Harpy just stayed in place. She knew she was mine now and there was nothing she could do about it. The summoner looked up at me with pleading eyes and I just smiled at her. I wrapped my hand around her heart and slowly started to squeeze. I wanted to make her death slow and painful. It took me ten minutes before I finally decided to end her miserable existence.

**(Memory)****  
**

I finally found a decent place to sleep. Sure it was a small shack but it had been abandoned a long time ago. My bond had been hungry so I sent him out to get something to eat. I knew that he wouldn't be back until morning. I tossed and turned but was unable to fall asleep. I decided I might as well have some fun if I wasn't going to be resting at all.

"Hey Pixie, could you come out for a bit." After a second my beautiful Pixie appeared next to me. She gazed at me intently with her sky blue eyes. Her long blond hair seemed to be wind beaten and wild. Her pale blue wings stretched out behind her and seemed to almost glitter in the light.

"To what do I owe the pleasure master?" She asked lustfully. This is one thing I loved about pixies. They were very sexual creatures and having one or two of them around for nights like this was the best thing anyone could ask for.

"Oh I think you know what I want." I told her, raising an eyebrow. She chuckled lightly and took a step closer to me.

"You have but to command." I got back into the bed and pulled her down so she was straddling my waist.

"Take your shirt off." I demanded and within a second I heard the ripping of the material. She tossed her ruined shirt onto the floor and was now sitting topless on me. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her down, crashing my lips against hers. I felt her tongue trace my bottom lip and instantly allowed her access. Our tongues fought for dominance but mine quickly won. I pulled away and traced small kissed down her neck and along her collar bone. I felt her hands slip under my shirt and ghost over my breasts. I chuckled against her skin. "Someone's impatient." I teased as she slowly removed my shirt and bra.

"What can I say master. Just being in the same room as you turns me on." 'She really has a way with words.' I thought to myself as she leaned forward and took a nipple into her mouth as she teased the other one, rolling it between her fingers. My back arched up and I moaned with the pleasure she was sending through my body. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second. She shifted her position so that my knee was pressed against her center. As she continued to suck and tweak my nipples she started grinding against me.

"Sina!" I moaned as I felt her hand playing with the waistband of my pants. I very rarely called any of my summons by their names. She was always the exception though. I constantly found myself moaning her name in bed. I could feel her wetness seeping onto my leg. Pixies never wore any undergarments under their short skirts so I didn't have to worry about trying to get them off of her. Impatiently she managed to get my pants off and began rubbing me through my panties. My arms fell to my sides and I grasped at the sheets as she sent unimaginable pleasure through me. Slowly she slid down my leg leaving a trail of her wetness and stopped so that her face was in front of my pussy. I threw my head back and arched my back once again as she moved my panties aside and started teasing my clit with her nice, warm tongue. She was gentle as she made circles around it, occasionally letting her teeth scrape over it. She shoved two fingers inside me and slowly started pumping them in and out. It wasn't long before I reached my climax. Now it was time to return the favor. I looked up at Sina and smirked. She knew exactly what was coming. I wrapped my arms around her and gently spun her onto her back, being careful not to hurt her wings. It didn't take long before she was writhing beneath me with her own orgasm. She had managed to get quite close while grinding against me so I just had to finish the job. After that we just stayed in the bed for the rest of the night.

"You know master, I know most creatures and summoners say that you are cruel but I just don't see it." She said as she turned onto her side, resting her head on her arm. I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's because you only ever see me in the bedroom. I've never summoned you for battle before." I looked into her eyes and noticed that she seemed sad.

"Why don't you ever summon me to fight?" She asked as she scooted impossibly close to me. I knew that she could fight. Most pixies were actually amazing fighters. For some reason I couldn't find it in me to make her fight though. I actually care about her. Caring about people isn't exactly a natural occurrence for me.

"I just don't want you to ever get hurt." I said and kissed her forehead before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**(Memory)**

"Please don't! I'll tell you anything you want to know. Please don't kill me." The summoner fell to his knees and started to weep. I guess that's what happens when you kill someone's family in front of them. I looked over to see my bond making a meal out of his sister who also happened to be a summoner. The more he begged me to spare him the more amused I became.

"Aww come on sister. You should let the poor guy go." My brother said as he walked into the room. "I mean look at him. You've reduced him to tears. What more could you want?" I knew he wasn't being serious. He was giving the summoner false hope. That was the difference between us. I liked to jump right in and start with the hurting. He liked to make it gradual. Gain the persons trust before going in for the kill.

"Oh brother, do shut your trap." His eyebrows shot up at that.

"Shut your trap? You've been in the human realm again haven't you?" He asked. I ignored his question though.

"Alright, I'll let you go." I said as I turned to look at the summoner. He just stayed on his knees looking up at me. "Listen you fool, I said you could go. Now go before I change my mind." I yelled at him snapping him out of his trance. He jumped to his feet and ran out of the house. "The next move is yours." I told my brother and he grinned.

"Oh I was hoping you would say that. I'll see you at home!" He exclaimed as he removed his twin blades from their sheaths. I stepped over the body of a woman and through the door leading outside.

"Come." I said as I pictured one of my creatures. I heard the distinct sound of a horse whinnying before he appeared. His large white head turned and his bright red eyes bore into mine.

"Did you need something?" He asked holding his head high and proud. His whole body was pure white including his mane and tail. Even his horn was almost completely white. The tip however seems to have been stained red from all the times he's used it to impale creatures during a fight.

"I need a lift." I said smirking at him. I'm not completely sure if Unicorn's can roll their eyes, but if they can I am pretty sure he did."

"Where to master?" He got down into what looked like a bow. It was just so I could get onto his back easier.

"Home." I said as I swung my leg over his back and got into place. I had contemplated summoning the stupid griffon for a ride but I found he tended to complain a lot. I'd have to beat some sense into him one of these days.

**xxxx**

Once we got back to the house I saw that my brother's bond was here. He must have already taken care of the pesky divine summoner. I have to admit I'm impressed he was able to do it so quickly. He was already asleep when I got inside so I quickly got into my night clothes and crawled into bed. For some reason though I had a very uneasy feeling. Something just felt wrong. I tried to shake it but the feeling wouldn't go away. With a loud sigh I turned onto my side, hoping if I got more comfortable I would be able to get rid of the unease. The first thing I noticed when I turned over was that my hand happened to hit a wet spot. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why there was a wet spot in my bed. I lifted my hand up and noticed that it was now covered in blood. I literally gulped as I slowly pulled down the covers. I hadn't done that before I got into the bed. When I pulled them down I let out a loud shriek and practically fell out of my bed. My brother came into my room laughing his ass off as he walked over to my bed and picked up the freshly chopped off head of the summoner from earlier. As sadistic and messed up I was, that was just too much.

"I'm going to kill you!" I screamed at him. He just continued laughing.

**(Memory)**

There was screaming all around us. Creatures were ripping into eachother with teeth and claws trying desperately to kill the other. Both my brother and I were also battling it out with three different divine summoners. The man I was fighting was extremely large but extremely slow. He brought his large club down but I managed to roll out of the way before he bludgeoned me to death. The second time he brought his weapon down I blocked it with my own. This summoner was exceptionally strong and I found myself struggling to stop his attack. Even with my weapon blocking his attacks they kept knocking me back further and further. I looked around quickly to see how my summons were holding up. My bond was of course devouring his most recent victim which seemed to be a pixie. I felt anger bubble up inside me as I thought about Sina. I know it wasn't her but she had the same beauty that my own pixie has. I looked away from them as he drained the rest of her blood. I saw my newest harpy currently clawing at the eyes of a centaur who kept rearing up, trying to get a hold of one of her wings. I bet he wouldn't be doing that if he knew how sharp her feathers were. I had already lost a few summons so I found myself worrying about the rest of them. I'm not used to worrying for anyone and I wasn't sure where the feelings came from. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye that caught my attention and I saw my brother struggling against two summoners. There wasn't much I could do myself to help him but I noticed that they were very close to a pond. As I fought against the huge brute of a summoner I conjured up the image of one of my summons that I hadn't yet called into battle.

"Kelpie, get out here and drag one of those summoners to the bottom of the pond." He appeared me in his human form. Tall with pale skin and shaggy blond hair. I rolled my eyes at his completely nude body.

"Do you wish me to just drown him or to eat him as well?" He asked and again I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't really care. If you're hungry then eat him. Just hurry before they kill my brother." I shouted. He spun on his heel's and headed towards my brother. Halfway to him his body started to change into the body of a horse. He was a sandy colored horse with pitch black eyes and webbed feet rather then hooves. The summoners didn't see him coming so they were taken off guard when he slammed into one of them, grabbing his arm in his mouth and jumping into the pond. I turned my attention back to the summoner standing before me. He had taken to circling me and trying to be intimidating. We kept trading blows, never really hurting eachother. I was getting frustrated with the fight when he finally made a slip up. And by slip up I mean he literally slipped on a small patch of ice throwing him off balance. With a quick, fluid movement the blade to my scythe wrapped around his neck, slashing his throat and nearly beheading him. I saw the blue souls of his summons retreat from his chest and the ones that had been fighting disappeared. I looked around to field to see that my brother had also disappeared, taking his own summons with him. The sound of beating wings caused me to look up and I saw the cowardly griffon descending.

"Your brother went after another summoner. He's fine though." We stayed silent for a while before I finally slugged him in the face.

"You were supposed to be helping in the fight you worthless bird. Why the hell did you flee?" He stayed silent and looked ashamed." "Ugh, you're so worthless. You don't do anything right!." I hit him again and raised my fist to hit him a third time. When I saw him cringe I sighed and lowered my fist. "Just..Just go now. I'm done with you." His eyes seemed to open wide in surprise but he did as I asked for once. There was a mass of bodies littering the ground and I had to step around and over several of them to get to my bond who was licking grey matter off of his fingers. I shuddered when I realized that the gray matter was the brains of one of the creatures. My summons started disappearing one by one until only the harpy and my bond remained. "Stay." I demanded to the harpy. She instantly looked afraid as she should. My bond chuckled darkly as I stalked towards the harpy.

"y-yes master?" She asked in a small sounding voice. I looked into her eyes and almost let her go. Her eyes were pleading with me not to harm her. However it had been a long day and I could always get another harpy if needed.

"Tahiro didn't get to join us in battle today. My brother had him off on a mission and I am sure he will be hungry when he gets back." I swung my weapon in front of me to taunt her. "His favorite treat is harpy wing and now that you have fulfilled your purpose I have no more use for you." She started to fly higher to get out of the way of my weapon. "Don't move!" I commanded and smiled when she whimpered. I took another step towards her and raised my weapon. "I think I'll start by cutting those off." I said as I pointed to her wings. Tears were streaming out of her eyes but she didn't move. I swung my weapon downwards slicing into her wing. She screamed in agonizing pain while my bond looked on in amusement. She just kept screaming and screaming.

**(End of memories)**

I shot up in bed, nearly slamming my head into Alice's forehead. Relief flooded her face as she looked into my eyes.

"Are you okay? When you got zapped you passed out. You've been out for hours!" She leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I-I'm okay." I said even though I really wasn't. If I had been knocked out maybe those weren't memories at all. Maybe they were just really bad dreams. All the death and blood and gore. My stomach lurched and I jumped out of bed quickly and ran into the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet as everything I had eaten in the past day came up. Alice had followed me into the bathroom and was holding my hair to keep me from getting vomit in it.

"That..was nasty." Jack commented as he hopped into the room. Once my stomach had finally settled I thought about my current summons. They were nothing like the summons from my dream. Kit and Crystal seemed so kind and loveable.

"I just need a minuet alone." Alice nodded and Jack hopped away without any complaint for once. I shut the bathroom door behind them. Did I seriously used to kill my own summons for food? I gasped when I realized that two of the one's I had killed had been harpies.

"Crystal?" I asked and she appeared in front of me and looked around.

"Please don't tell me you're stranded in the bathroom and need help getting out." She said, raising an eyebrow. I wasn't sure how I managed to get all the sarcastic summons but somehow it made me happy. I took a step towards her before wrapping my arms around her. She stiffened for a moment before wrapping her wings around me. "What's this for?" She asked softly, probably confused at my sudden act of compassion.

"I just want you to know that I wont ever hurt you." I said to her and I both felt and heard her chuckle. I was serious though and I think she realized that.

"I know that Master." I looked up at her and a tear slowly slid down my face. I managed to smile at her though and she just smiled right back.

* * *

**I am really sorry this chapter took so long to write. I'll try to get one or two more chapters done during the week. From now on some of the chapters will have the occasional memory. In the next chapter there will be a lot of action and of course a little bit of passion between Alice and Bella ;)**

**All creature definitions come from mythicalcreatureslist. Look it up on google if you want to see more.  
**

**Cockatrice- **(African Culture) -An evolved version of the Basilisk. It has a yellow body, a cockerels head, neck and legs and wings like a Dragon. Sometimes it was known to have an extra head at the end of its tail like the Amphisbaena. It had a deadly poison that only a cockerel could cure. It lived in North Africa and had the power to kill those that it saw its gaze.

**Centaur- ** (Greek Culture) - The famous mythological creature of ancient Greece. They had the upper-half of a human and the lower-half of a horse

**Banshee-** (Celtic Culture) - the Banshee cries as a dark omen of the death of someone. Her eyes are usually red from all her weeping. Sometimes she is dressed as a washerwoman, sometimes in a hooded cloak or a grave robe of the dead

**Gog-** (Biblical) - A Giant from Biblical and Hebraic texts. This being came from a place known as Magog. Later Magog became the name of another Giant. The two Giants were the agents of the Antichrist. Gog came to feature in other literature and folklore.

**Ogre-** (Multiple Cultures) - Usually the Ogre is a large cannibalistic man but the word is also used for various creatures.

**Pixie-** (Medieval) "The age of pixies, like that of chivalry, is gone. There is, perhaps, at present hardly a house they are reputed to visit. Even the fields and lanes which they formerly frequented seem to be nearly forsaken. Their music is rarely heard." - Sammuel Drew

**Kelpie-** (Celtic) - A mystical Water Horse of Celtic myth. It is white and can take the form of a shaggy-haired human. Usually it appears as an innocent horse. Whenever someone attempted to ride the horse it would run into a nearby stream or lake and disappear under water with its rider and devour him at leisure. Whoever was able to subdue the beast could keep this magical horse.

**Unicorn-** (Multiple Cultures) - The Unicorn is perhaps one of the most popular and captivating mythical creatures of all time. Although it is often presented in a more feminine way, the belief of a one-horned horse that contains magical properties has been a widespread belief that dates back centuries


	11. Training

**Once again thank you for all the reviews! I wasn't sure if I would be able to get another chapter up for a while. There are a lot of problems in my neighborhood right now that kind of have everyone on edge and it's been difficult to concentrate. There is a group of people who have been beheading neighborhood cats and putting pictures of them online. My cat was missing for a few days but luckily she was stuck in someones garage. When they saw her they gave her back. I nearly had a heart attack though. :'( **

**Now I have a big question for you guys. Edward will be returning soon and I haven't decided whether or not he will be good or bad. I made a poll and put it on my profile. So if you could go vote that would be great!  
**

**_Chapter Contains_  
**

Small amount of violence

fluff

(Nothing too noteworthy)

**I do not own twilight  
**

* * *

**Recent Questions/Comments**

**Who is gonna teach her to fight? Anyone you know with a scythe that can? Got Death on call? Oooohhhhh, are grim reapers gonna be creatures!? That would be so cool, with their touch of death! Totally Demonic Summoner, right** **there!** - I was thinking about having reapers later in the story. It's definitely something I'll keep considering.

**I hope Bella gets through this. I can't imagine how difficult it must be for her to see these memories through her own eyes. It must be terrible if anything.-** And for now it's only going to get harder. But she has Alice to help her out in times of...stress...;)

**Divine summoners will probably take it upon themselves to kill Bella once they learn who she is and what she's done (in the past of course)-** Of course they will! But they have the whole Cullen clan and what's left of the wolf pack to get past before they get to her.

**She sure does have a soft spot for pixie like creatures lol. More please soon.-** The funny thing is when I made her have "sexy time's" With the actual Pixie I never even thought about how everyone call's Alice the Pixie like Cullen or that even Bella herself calls her Pixie. I may have to tie this into the story somehow though. ;) Thanks for pointing this out.

**Wow, Bella went soft. What made her become good?- **There is a significant part of her life that made her realize how horrible she was. Something that made her completely turn herself around. Of course I cant say what it is yet. It will be mentioned soon though!

**I have said it before and I will continue to repeat it: Your story is simply amazing! It keeps me wanting more after each update. Thank you for taking the time to write such a profound piece of literary work. There are generous amounts of awesome-sauce pouring from each chapter!- **Aww, why thank you darlin' :3 I'm glad I am able to keep you entertained with this story. :D

**The evil Bella was just heartless. They are really night and day from each other. - **That's a good thing though. If she was still evil like that she probably would have made Alice kill her family. :/

**Man her soul was a meanie.. can Bella get a Pegasus? they are sooo awesome - **Of course she can get a Pegasus. Not right away of course but I'll make sure she manages to get a hold of one. ;)

**LOL! Normally I wouldn't share my wife but perhaps you could bribe me .- *HINT: loves cookies* - **I hope you don't mind store bought cookies? My baking skills are pretty bad. I almost set the house of fire once...

**Bane and Bella relationship is the same. It's like Bella has a thing for beating him up but never killing him. - **Well everyone needs someone to take their anger out on someone sometimes. ;) Poor Bane just happens to be the one she tends to do it to. I would like to point out that when she was evil it wasn't just hitting though. There was a lot of torture but I wasn't sure I should go into that kind of detailing..yet. Not with Bane anyways.

**So when is Alice gonna meet that Pixie from Bella past(let Alice kick her ass) lol - **I'm not sure about having her kick the pixies ass. It wasn't really the pixies fault. I suppose I could have Alice get a little over protective of Bella when the pixie finally shows up though.

**PS i love your Bella - **Thanks! I didn't want her to be the kind of hopeless..weakling that she actually is in the books. I prefer kick-ass Bella.

**i wonder if that pixie has anything to do with the story.-** She didn't have anything to really do with the story until people kind of pointed out that Bella has a thing for Pixie like creatures. So now I'm kind of spinning different ideas around in my head as to how I will make her have a purpose in the story.

**Haha, I totally know that feeling! Are you imagining her scythe ****as 'plain' or more... 'extraordinary'- **Extraordinary of course. I'll describe it in this chapter that way everyone can hopefully have a sense of what it looks like.

**I'm cool with changing a few things, like having a dragon in Twilight, or adding more creatures to HP, but too much and it just turns into a (mostly) original fic. -** I want it to be mostly original. That way I have to use my own creativity more. I'm writing my own book right now that will have a lot of mythical creatures in it. Writing something with different creatures here on fanfiction help's keep me going when I get stuck with writers block (on my real book) It's set to be released in December. ;) And don't worry, there wont be gore in every chapter. I'll only have that every few chapters and there will be plenty of action/fluff/lemons in between.

**Is it possible for a Demonic summoner to become Divine through their actions?**- No, a demonic summoner cannot become divine. If they are born into a demonic summoner family they are stuck that way. However they don't /have/ to be bad. If they fight hard enough they can become just as good as a divine.

**Sinvisigoth -** Thanks for all the nice comments. They mean a lot to me.

* * *

"Character speaking"

"_Creature speaking"_

'Thoughts'

_**'**__Jack/Kai speaking__**'**_

**Dream**

_Flashback_

_**xxxx **__(Lapse in time)_

**(Memory)** - Memory** _  
_**

* * *

**Summary-** Bella and Rosalie head into the forest once again, this time looking for summons to help with the training. Will Rosalie finally tell Bella why the red eyed vampires had said she deserved to be killed? When Bella runs into an old friend, will she get some of the better memories of her past back? Will she find out what made her change?

* * *

I didn't let go of Crystal until I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Alice and I knew that she was worried about me. I took a deep breath and stepped away from her and walked over to the door. I wiped some of the tears away before finally letting her in. She was in my arms the moment she slipped into the room which only made me cry harder. Did I even deserve her love? After everything I had done in the past why should anyone show me any kindness?

"Why?" I was going to ask her why she was even bothering with me but she cut me off by pressing her lips to mine.

"Because that was your past. It's not who you are anymore." She said as she ran her hand through my now messy hair. "I know what it's like to have hurt people in the past. When I was first changed I used to feed off humans. I can still remember every one of them. The look on their faces when they realized that they were going to die. The sound of them screaming. It's always going to haunt me but with time it does get easier." She pulled me in closer to her and nuzzled against my neck.

"But you killed to survive. I killed because I thought it was fun." I couldn't believe that I used to be such a monster. When I first met Crystal I had hurt her and didn't think anything of it. If I hadn't realized what I was doing would I have killed her? I looked over at the Harpy who standing awkwardly on the other side of the bathroom with her wings wrapped around her. I nodded at her letting her know she could go if she wanted. She looked between me and Alice and raised an eyebrow before smirking. Before I could say anything to her she vanished. Apparently Alice had seen the smirk and she started laughing.

"I wonder what she thought we planned on doing?" She asked sarcastically. I was about to answer when I heard a very high pitched screech from my room. Alice and I let go of eachother and ran to my room to see Jack laying on his side clearly in pain. "Oh my god, are you all right?" Alice asked Jack as she ran over to him before dropping to her knees. She looked back at me and seemed confused when she noticed a huge grin on my face. "Bella, he's hurt, why are you smiling?" I saw Kai quietly scurry under my bed. I'm guessing she did something to get even with him.

"Jack, please tell me that wasn't you that screeched. I mean when I heard it I thought it might be Kai." It was true, the screech had been so high pitched I figured it had to be the only other female in the house.

_'I hate you sometimes.'_ He said as he winced in pain. I just rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"So what did you do?" Alice looked up startled at how I seemed to be accusing the wounded Jackalope.

'_Why do you assume it was something I did. You know sometimes I am the one who is innocent.'_ He said as he finally got up. He turned to face the bed, knowing full well that Kai was hiding underneath it. I got onto the floor and crawled over to it. When I looked under I saw Kai flashing red and blue. The last time I saw those colors on her we had nearly been devoured by some large sea beast.

"What's wrong Kai?" I asked, suddenly very nervous. "What kind of danger are you sensing?" She took a few steps towards me and peeked over at Jack.

'_Him! He's going to kill me!'_ I couldn't help but laugh. She was warning us about Jack. _'He tried to bite me so I pinched him. Who the hell bites others without warning?'_ She cried.

"Vampires." Alice said, laughing slightly.

"Sharks." I replied.

"bugs" We started listing different things off.

"And apparently annoying little furball's." I said. Jack bristled at that.

_'You know, calling someone a furball isn't very nice.'_ We all just rolled our eyes. _"Anyways, I think it's about time we go back to her house." _He said gesturing towards Alice. He was right though. Bane had told me to get to the house bright and early. I stood up with Kai in my hand and Alice scooped up Jack. I know she wouldn't admit it but I think he was growing on her. I looked over to my bed and glared at the weapon. I knew I was going to have to take it with me. I was just afraid that once I touched it I was going to end up going back down memory lane and I wasn't looking forward to it. Slowly I wrapped my free hand around it and waited for the jolt of electricity to flow through me. This time however nothing happened. I picked it up and looked closely at it. I could still tell it was no ordinary weapon though. My finger traced the back side of the curved blade. There were strange symbols etched into the metal. I wasn't sure if it was decoration or some language that I didn't know. The rest of the weapon itself was covered in intricate patterns. The thing that seemed to be the most strange was the two hands and the ten long, boney fingers that wrapped around the blade almost as if keeping it in place. I felt a slight shock shoot into my hand. It didn't hurt though.

"I guess we should head out then?" Alice asked.

_'Can I come too?'_ I looked at the crab that was now sitting on my shoulder.

"I don't see why not." I said as I headed towards the door. Alice followed close behind with Jack, stroking his back with one of her hands while holding him against her with the other.

**xxxx**

When we pulled up to the house we saw everyone already on the lawn. They were all sparing with eachother, some doing much better then others. The wolves for the most part just looked on. I could tell from the expressions they all wore that watching the vampires fight eachother was amusing to them. We hopped out of the truck with Kai and Jack and headed over to them. Emmett was sent flying past us by a very cocky looking Jasper. I heard Alice chuckle from beside me and I looked over confused.

"Only one of us has ever managed to beat Jasper in a fight." She said. I was about to ask her who when she reached over and lightly pushed me.

"Me of course! How could you even wonder who?" At first I thought she was really and truly offended and I was going to apologize when she smirked. "Anyways, are you ready for this?" I wasn't ready at all but I didn't want her to know that so I just nodded. As soon as Bane saw us he called out to me.

"_Ahh Bella, it's about time you got here._" He said sternly as if I had kept him waiting a very long time. If I had really done horrible things to him in the past was it really wise of him to talk to me that way? "_Could you please call your summons? I believe they will be helpful in this fight._" I noticed that Kit was already here sitting on a furry Jacob so I reached out and called Crystal to join us. She didn't seem to mind me and Alice but she seemed apprehensive about everyone else. Bane kept looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I snapped and he actually looked a bit startled.

_"Is..is that all? You only have two summons?"_ He asked and I got the urge to punch him. It seems some things really did carry over from my past. Hitting him for instance. I guess my past self realized just how annoying he could be as well. When he realized I was being serious he cleared his throat. _"Well we are going to need more if we are to learn to fight them."_ He turned to face the forest. _"Go_ _and find another to help aid us."_ I just scoffed at him. He couldn't just order me to go make someone join me. I don't think it was quite as simple as that._ "Go!"_ He snapped.

"I'll go with you." Rosalie spoke up and everyone looked over at her startled. Ever sense the incident in the field she had been a lot nicer to me but everyone was still a bit hesitant, including me. I just sighed and stomped towards the forest. Kai quickly jumped from my shoulder onto Esme, startling the poor vampire. Rosalie followed closely behind me. Alice looked like she wanted to come as well but Bane said something quietly to her and she didn't come after us. I saw quite a few different creatures but they were all small and didn't look like they would be much help during a fight. I could feel someone watching me and turned to see that it was Rosalie. "You don't look thrilled about having to get more summons." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I had some flashbacks in a dream last night and I got to see how horrible I used to be. I didn't want to say this to Alice because all she would do is comfort me and tell me it's all in the past but I'm afraid if I get too many summons that I may start using them for more unsavory reasons. I've killed so many different creatures. That horrible monster is still inside of me." She put her hands on my shoulders in a comforting way.

"We've all done some things we aren't proud of. Sometimes it's hard to move on from it but as long as you have people who care and who are willing to help you through it, you will be just fine." She hesitated for a moment before sighing and turning away. "I've killed some people as well." I just rolled my eyes at her. I had this conversation with Alice earlier.

"Yeah but you killed to survive. I think it's different then just killing someone in cold blood." She let out a short laugh before looking over her shoulder back at me.

"It was in cold blood that I killed them." I raised my eyebrows in surprise and walked up next to her. "I've never actually tasted human blood before. I killed those men out of vengeance." I had never heard of a vampire who hasn't tried drinking human blood. Even my Alice used to drink it and she always came across as the sweet one.

"And you've felt bad about it all this time?" She chuckled and looked into my eyes.

"Hell no! They got what they deserved." My jaw dropped in her sudden change of attitude.

"You really have a way of making someone feel better. You know that right?" Her eyes shot open as if she had completely forgotten about trying to make me feel better about killing creatures.

"Sorry about that." She smirked at me and I couldn't help but laugh. I was about to ask why she had killed them when I heard leaves crunching beneath someone or something's feet. Rosalie noticed my sudden interest in the forest ahead of us and stayed absolutely still.

"There's something out there." I said slowly as I squinted my eyes, hoping to see something, anything move. I hated not knowing if I was in danger or not. I took a step in the direction of the noise as goosebumps started to rise on my skin. Rosalie had stepped forward next to me again and I wondered if she sensed some kind of danger. When I looked over at her however she just looked bored. "Hello?" I called out and Rose chuckled next to me. I put my hands on my hips and turned to her, trying to give her my best glare.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think saying hello to a possible crazy, flesh eating creature is the best way to go about finding it. This is reminding me more and more of one of those horror movies when someone knows that there is a killer in the house and they say 'Hello?' It's not like the killer is going to yell back, "yeah I'm in the kitchen. Would you like a sandwich?" So here we are in a possible crisis and she is cracking jokes. I think Emmett is rubbing off on her. We heard the rustling of bushes coming from behind us and both spun around. There were two bushes that were bunched together and covered in red berries. They rustled again and I got the sudden urge to run. I was only a few steps away now and I readied my weapon, my heart beating faster and faster. I heard a quiet growl which only caused my heart rate to spike even more.

"I...am...going...to...eat...your...flesh!" It cried in a raspy voice before springing out of the bushes fast enough to tackle me to the ground. Before I got a chance to swing my weapon Rose knocked it out of my hand, getting zapped in the process. It was only then that I realized that I had a very familiar Nekomata sitting on me.

"Kit!" I was ready to reach up and strangle her for scaring me like that. She got off of me and pulled me up. Then she held her arms out in front of her, walking all stiff and zombie like.

"Don't be afraid master. I don't bite, honest!" I was going to yell at her when we heard another noise coming from the bushes.

"Let me guess. Next I'll be tackled down by a giant zombie wolf named Jacob?" She shook her head and stepped behind me. I'm pretty sure it was supposed to be the summons that protected their masters but I guess she had other ideas.

"No master, He is with the rest of his pack. Bane thought it would be best if I came out with you guys to help." I just sighed and narrowed my eyes at her. Did she really expect me to fall for this again? I stormed forwards towards the bushes and reached my hand in. When I felt my fingers brush against something furry I pulled on it hard enough that it stumbled out towards me. My jaw dropped when I realized that the creature I was holding onto was not even close to a shapeshifter. A loud bleating sound came our of the creatures mouth as it pulled away and stood up to it's full height. The creature was about the size of a horse and had a similar body structure. It's head was more like that of a goat and it had long tusks that seemed quite boar like. It's fur was a reddish brown color with white stripes along it's backside and tail. There was long white fur starting under the creatures head and covered it's whole underside, before wrapping around creating a lion mane like appearance. The creature bleated at me again, eyes wide in fear as it looked from me to Rosalie. It didn't seem to view me as a threat but the vampire on the other hand was terrifying. It reared up onto it's hind legs and thrashed them out wildly.

"Woah, calm down!" I cried as I just barley avoided being hit with one of the creatures hooves. That annoying small voice in my head was telling me to take it's soul and to make it listen. The creature, now with all four hooves back on the ground glared at me. "It's okay, I know she is a vampire but she's different then others. She only feeds on animals!" The creatures eyes bugged out of it's head and I realized that although a mythical creature, it was still an animal. I smacked my head with my palm and tried to make things better but the creature kept getting more worked up. "Rose, can you go take a walk?" I asked the vampire and without a word she sprinted into the forest. Kit had decided to follow her. Without Rose around the creature visibly relaxed, so I decided to try again. "My name is Bella. I'm a summoner and I have been looking for some help." This got the creatures attention.

"Bella?" The creature had a deep voice and he took a step towards me. "I do not recognize your name or face, but your voice is one I could never forget." If this creature knew who I used to be he clearly was going to hate me. "When you killed your bond and your soul left your body I knew it wouldn't be the last I saw of you." He didn't seem to be angry or hateful towards me at all, and after learning about who I used to be, it surprised me.

"If you know who I am then why are you not running?" He let out a booming laugh that reminded me of Emmett's.

"Run from you? Clearly you don't remember your past as much as I do." He laughed again but when he realized I was being serious he tried to play it off as clearing his throat. "I was never one of your summons. You refused to let me become one so I followed you with my own free will. From the very moment I saw you I knew you were not the monster everyone made you out to be. Maybe you were at one time but someone changed you. Do you remember that day?" I closed my eyes when I felt tears start welling up in them.

"I don't really remember my past. Just bits and pieces. I was a monster." He nodded in agreement which, strangely enough made me laugh. For some reason it was a relief having someone tell me the truth. He didn't sugarcoat it or anything.

"You were at one time. Try to remember though. Remember the day everything changed." He stepped forward again and lowered his head so I was eye level with him. "Look into my eyes and concentrate. Push everything else away and remember." As I looked in his eyes all the sounds of the forest around me became quiet.

**(Memory)**

"I think you can slow down Silver. I'm pretty sure we lost them about two hours and four dimensions ago. The unicorn finally came to a stop and I slid off his back, legs feeling like Jelly. I'm pretty sure he smirked at me when I lost my balance and toppled over. I glared at him threateningly. "Nobody hears about this. Got it?" His ear twitched as a fly landed on it.

"Of course master." He said, twitching his ear even more when the fly decided not to leave. I looked around and saw that we were in a forest. I could hear people not too far away though. After determining what the language they were speaking was I realized that we were in the human dimension. I was about to tell Silver that we should head back to our own when I picked up the vampire stench. I grinned and pulled out my scythe. I stopped short when I got closer. There were two vampires and they were standing over a very pregnant woman. As cruel and heartless as I could be I couldn't just let them kill her.

"What do we have here?" I asked, and the two vampires spun around. "Two, helpless little leeches." I taunted, angering them enough that the human was now and afterthought. I figured they thought they would kill me and go back to her. Big mistake on their part. Silver walked over towards the woman and lowered himself down onto the ground, allowing her to lay against him. "Now I'm only going to say this once. You should leave and not come back. If you don't I will have to kill you." They both laughed and stalked towards me, thinking that they had new prey. I just shook my head and spun my scythe around my fingers once before getting into a fighting stance. The blade glistened in the moonlight but the leeches were unfazed. Finally one lunged towards me. They were fast of course but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. After being a summoner for over 800 years I had picked up a few tricks on how to match a vampires speed. It's amazing how many things you can learn from a vampire when you are dripping your venom into their eyes. Right when he was about to tackle me to the ground I moved to my right. He stumbled past me and came to a complete stop. He was baffled because he thought I was a human. I found that pretty funny though. I mean how many humans does he know of that have pet unicorns? This time he came back and I swung my scythe down. As I did so blue sparks of energy flew out of my fingers. The sharpness of the weapon didn't hurt him but when the weapon touched him a sharp jolt of electricity was shot through him. He fell to his knees as his friend moved behind me. "Silly leeches." I said as I pointed my weapon towards the second vampire. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" The sharp blade of the weapon retracted and the hands that wrapped around the weapon moved to cover the area it had once been. "Haven't you figured out by now that I'm not human?" The stupid bloodsuckers eyes widened at my confession. They really were stupid as hell. "Well then, this is really going to be shocking then." I said as the blue sparks that were dancing around my fingers shot through the weapon and flew out of the tip towards the stunned vampire. Small, blue lights surrounded him and he started to panic. He tried to push them away but his hands when through them. They started to crackle and spark before each small energy circle popped, sending out tiny, but strong bolts of electricity through his body, frying him where he stood. His body shattered into hundreds of pieces. I turned back to the one that was still on his knees. He was trembling in fear. "Silver, take care of this one please." I told the unicorn and he got up quickly, the woman that had been leaning against him ended up laying back on the ground.

"She is in labor." He said to me as he skewered the vampire with his horn and took off into the forest with him. What did he expect me to do with a woman in labor? I walked over to her and crouched down. She kept moaning in pain and I honestly didn't know what to do. I was used to taking life, not helping someone bring it into this world. She grabbed onto my hand and looked at me with pleading eyes. I just knew I couldn't help her on my own.

"Sina, I need your help." I said and a moment later the small pixie appeared next to me.

"Wow, not in bed this time eh?" She asked and I couldn't seem to stop the blush that spread across my cheeks. "What's going on here master? What's wrong with the human?" The woman was staring wide eyed at the pixie beside me. I kind of felt bad for her. First she gets attacked by two vampires which she probably didn't even know existed. Only to be saved by someone who can control energy and electricity. Cant forget that she had rested herself against a unicorn and now she was staring at a small woman with long, beautiful wings. The poor woman must think she is going crazy.

"She is in labor. You know, having a baby and we have to help her." She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Really? And here I thought I was going to finally get to fight something." She muttered. I couldn't help but chuckle at the serious look on her face. She sighed and pointed at me. "Get behind her. You're going to have to help her push." I raised an eyebrow but went behind the woman. I managed to get into the position that she was resting her back against me.

"Help her push? Push what?" I asked, looking around her for a button or something. Sina burst out laughing and I noticed the moaning, pregnant woman managed to let out a small laugh as well.

"You know, push..to help the baby get out." The pixie got between the woman's legs. "Alright, take a deep breath." She told her, and the woman took a breath. "Now push!" She cried. I still wasn't sure what we were supposed to push but I just went along with it. Once I saw what the woman was doing I realized what they had meant. I felt pretty stupid. "Good, again!" Sina had an excited look on her face. "I can see the head!" The woman kept pushing until finally the baby had been delivered. Sina picked up my weapon, ignoring the shock and cut the umbilical cord with the blade that had once again appeared on my weapon. I crinkled my nose in disgust. My poor, poor weapon. She handed the woman the beautiful baby girl. She had startling blue eyes, and already a small patch of black hair on her head. I walked around to get a closer look at her.

"I'm never having kids." I said as a small shiver ran up my spine. They both looked at me strangely. "What? There is no way I'll ever push something like that." I said as I pointed to the child. "Out of there." I said again as I pointed between the woman's legs. They both burst out laughing. Sina grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down onto the ground.

"Thank you for saving my life." The woman said, holding the baby close to her. I took off the coat I had been wearing and gave it to her. She wrapped it around the baby to help keep her warm. "I know those things weren't human." I shook my head.

"No Ma'am. They were vampires." She gasped quietly. "And you saw silver. He is a unicorn, and this here is Sina. She is a pixie." Sina clapped her hands together happily. The woman looked at me expectantly. "I'm a summoner." I told her.

"And do you have a name?" She asked, smiling down at her baby.

"I do, but no one has called my by my true name for a very long time. Everyone has taken to calling me the Exterminator." The woman didn't even looked fazed.

"Can I hold her?" The pixie asked, looking pleadingly at the woman. She looked hesitant for a second before handing the child over. Sina cooed over the child, causing us both to laugh. She suddenly handed the baby over to me. I stiffened as she placed the child into my arms. The mother looked as though she wanted to snatch the child from my arms and I didn't blame her one bit. I looked down at the baby to see those beautiful blue eyes staring right into mine and I felt like I was melting inside. She was such a beautiful creature, and for the first time in a long time I smiled. Not a smirk, not a sneer but a true smile.

"What is her name?" I asked the woman without taking my eyes off the baby. I knew that from this moment on I could be checking on this child often. I don't know why but I wanted to make sure she grew up well. I wanted her to be happy.

"Mary Alice Brandon." She said, and I smiled again.

"Well then Mary Alice." I said as I handed her back to her mother and stood up. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again." I picked up my weapon and got ready to go back to my own dimension.

"Wait!" The woman cried as Sina helped her to stand. "What if more of those things come after us." She had fear in her eyes.

"Sina will be around to make sure that doesn't happen. If it does she will let me know and I will come as fast as possible." I looked over to the pixie. "Sina, please keep them safe. If I need any help I'll call on you, but aside for that please just..." I let my sentence trail off.

"Don't worry master. They will both be safe." She said happily.

"And don't meddle in their affairs either. Stay out of sight from the other humans." Sina raised an eyebrow.

"Anything else master?" I opened my mind link with her.

"_Don't face any vampire if it goes after them. Call me immediately. Do not get in the way of her having a normal life either."_ She just smiled at me knowingly. I'm not sure why though.

_"Don't worry master. I'm sure things will work out just fine."_ She told me, still smiling.

_"I am almost afraid to leave a pixie with her." _I muttered and she just laughed.

_"It's not like she's going to suddenly become a pixie. I'm not contagious you know."_ I ignored her comment.

"Okay, I should be going. Sina will be around if you need anything." I said before quickly leaving the human realm. Something inside of me felt off though. It was like I had an ache in my heart. I shook my head quickly, clearing all my thoughts away. I couldn't focus on that kind of thing. The summoner war was just getting started and I needed to be in top form.

**(End of Memory)**_  
_

**"**Mary Alice Brandon?" I asked no one in particular.

"What did you say?" I heard Rosalie behind me. I jumped, not expecting her to be here.

"A memory of my past. There was a baby, Mary Alice Brandon." I smiled as I thought about the child. "She had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. The same eyes as her mother." I went to say more but Rosalie cut me off.

"How long ago was this? Is there any way it could have been Alice?" She asked. I thought about it and a sense of realization hit me.

"I think it might have been. I know that I cant really tell you anything about her past because I don't even remember my own. If I could find Sina though, I bet she could tell us anything about her. I had Sina watching over the baby." The creature laughed pretty hard.

"Oh Sina, I haven't seen her for ages. Ever sense you disappeared and the child was bitten by a vampire she has been searching for another mate." I punched him hard in the side. He looked up startled. "What did I do?" Rosalie just chuckled though.

"Well I guess that answers that. It really was Alice. Oh I'm pretty sure Alice is going to have a lot of questions about this Sina." I groaned, realizing that she had probably seen this conversation already. I was afraid of going back to an angry Alice. "So who was this Sina?" Rose asked, and I realized she was trying to get things to smooth over a bit before I had to go head to head with Alice.

"From what I've remembered so far she was a Pixie that I would...sometimes spend the night with. Only when I was bored. I don't think it was anything serious." Rosalie laughed.

"A pixie? Really? You must have a thing for pixies or something." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh shut up." She just smirked at me. After a moment the look turned serious. Then it turned to worry.

"I have to tell you something and I don't think you are going to like it." What could Rose possibly tell me that would make her look so worried? "Please promise you wont sick any creatures on me though." I was taken aback. She was really serious about this and I was starting to become a bit afraid.

"I..I promise." She took a deep breath.

"When you saved me in the field..You remember how the other vampires said I deserved to die for what I did?" I nodded, not sure I liked where this was heading. "The blond one, James knew about Alice's past. I know how much she wanted to find out about who she used to be so I made him a deal." She paused. I nodded at her and beckoned her to go on. "Well I wasn't sure what you were at that point. None of us did, not even you. I told him about you and he thought you sounded interesting. He said if I handed you over to him that he would tell me anything I wanted to know." So she had planned on giving me away for information. She would hand me over to bloodthirsty, red eyed vampires. My fists clenched at my sides.

"Go on." I told her through clenched teeth.

"I wasn't sure if you were a threat to us, and you refused to tell us what you were. I knew you weren't human and I thought you might endanger our family. So I agreed to his terms. Once I found out you were Alice's mate I tried to get out of it. He didn't take too kindly to that though. Then of course you showed up and he seemed to think I was rubbing it in his face that you were with us and he couldn't have you." My body started to shake with anger. She really had planned on giving me to them. If Alice hadn't told her I was her mate I could possibly be dead, or a vampires play thing right now. I was trying to calm myself down, but the anger kept building. 'Don't attack her, don't hurt her, she is Alice's sister. Don't attack her, don't hurt her, she's family..."I had to keep muttering those words over and over to myself. Was I already too far gone? My anger didn't seem to want to subside.

_Don't attack her, don't hurt her, even if she did plan on having you killed..._

* * *

**The next few chapters will come a lot faster. They will also be shorter though. I'm going on vacation so I think small chapters will be best for now. (Don't worry they will still be more then 2k words)**

**Anyways, What do you think? Should Bella lose it and bitch slap Rosalie around a bit or should she be able to calm down on her own without Alice around to help her?  
**

**And yes, Bella 'found out' Electricity is also part of her power. Even though she had it in the memory she hasn't really registered the fact that she might still have it.  
**

**Don't forget to go to my profile and vote for Good Edward or Bad Edward. The Denali's will be joining them shortly and Jasper may have to tell his human mate what he is soon. And beware, the Volturi will be joining in the fun shortly. Hopefully they will be willing to help though because with a horde of angry summoners who are soon going to find out about Bella..they will need all the help they can get. **


	12. Training 2

**(Begins somewhat angry rant.) Sorry about not updating. Vacation sucked because of an accident that claimed the life of someone I care deeply about. I was hoping everyone would understand but when I get private messages telling me I will lose readers if I don't update I figure hey, what the hell. Who needs to fucking grieve anyways. (Ends angry rant)**

**Looks like Evil Edward has won the poll. He will be arriving within the next few chapters. I will answer questions in another chapter. I'll try to update but please don't pressure me into it.  
**

**I'm also sorry that this chapter is much shorter then usual.  
**

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"Character speaking"

"_Creature speaking"_

'Thoughts'

_**'**__Jack/Kai speaking__**'**_

**Dream**

_Flashback_

_**xxxx **__(Lapse in time)_

**(Memory)** - Memory** _  
_**

* * *

**Summary**- Bella ends up with more summons. Did they willingly join her or did she force them into it? Will Rosalie's confession put a strain on their relationship or will Bella be able to keep calm and be reasonable.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**_Training 2_**

* * *

"Don't attack her." The words kept spinning around in my head. Rosalie just stood in front of me motionless, waiting to see what would happen. Honestly it would probably be smart of her to run. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on something other then ripping the vampire apart. "I'm not a monster." I thought to myself. Although my fists were still clenched at my sides my body started to relax. The creature, who's name I still didn't know came up beside me.

"You really have changed." He said sounding somewhat amazed. I didn't comment back though as I took a step up to Rosalie.

"You were so willing to just hand me over to a monster?" She bowed her head in shame.

"I'm sorry." She seemed to be studying her shoes quiet intently. Anything was better then looking at me I suppose. She probably didn't want to provoke me. Seeing her here like this, seemingly helpless and cautious actually made me feel bad. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. As much as I had wanted to hurt her a few moments ago I realized that by not knowing what I was, it probably made her think I was purposely hiding something. And If I had hurt her I would have been hurting Alice as well.

"You almost died so that you could save my life." I reminded her, cringing at the mental image of the three vampires almost killing her. She smiled at me but her eyes were still sad.

"I wouldn't of had to go through all of that if I had just kept my mouth shut. I never should have told them about you. I just wanted to find out more about Alice. It's always bugged her that she cant remember her past. I smiled at her and was grateful that she cared so much about my Alice. It was this moment that I realized that there was a high chance that Rosalie and I would end up being good friends.

"Do you think she can see us now? I mean in a vision?" She looked up questioningly.

"I would have to say yes. I mean she has been watching you like a hawk when you're not around. Why?" She asked, and I couldn't help but smile.

"So you're telling me I have my own personal peeping pixie? She watches every move I make without me even knowing about it?" I laughed at the thought. I know I should probably be wigged out but I wasn't.

"Peeping Pixie?" She smirked at that. "I'll have to use that against her later. If she is a peeping Pixie what does that make Edward?" She asked innocently.

"A mind rapist?" She seemed to cringe when I suggested that but still laughed."

"That sounds about right. So why did you want to know if Alice was watching?" She asked. I was conflicted about whether I should tell her this but decided maybe it would help.

"I may know some things that could help Alice with her memory. I'm kind of afraid to tell her in person though. I'm not sure how she will take it." I took a deep breath before starting. "Her name was Mary Alice Brandon. She was born in 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi. She had a younger sister named Cynthia Brandon. She had visions even as a human and although her mother believed her, her father didn't. Everyone called her a witch because of her ability to see the future. She had a vision of her mother being killed and warned her. Her mother stayed cautious and safe for a few months and nothing happened. The moment she let her guard down she was murdered. Her father married not to long after. Alice found out that it was him and his new wife that had killed her mother and now they planned on killing her. She ran to a family members house but they turned her away. They blamed her for the death of their son. She then went to the town marshal for help. Her father had already made it to him and told him that his daughter had lost her mind. When she tried to get away they caught her and threw her into an asylum where they administered all different kinds of drugs and treatments. The worst was the electroshock therapy. It completely erased her memory. That blond vampire that was here, the one that the monster killed was the reason she was turned into a vampire in the first place. Her blood sang to him and one of the hospital staff who happened to be a vampire changed her in 1920." Rosalie had venom tears in her eyes. I could only imagine what she was thinking. All of this stuff happened to her sister. "At least James is dead now, right?" She just nodded.

"How do you know all of this." I closed my eyes and tried to think of a decent way to explain it.

"I've been getting flashes of my past and Alice happened to be in it. This creature here helped me remember my first time meeting her. Me and Silver were in the human dimension when we found some vampires tormenting a pregnant woman. We killed the vampires but the woman was in labor. I called on Sina to help me and once she was born I had asked Sina to keep a watch on them. The babies name was Mary Alice Brandon." Rosalie gasped which almost made me chuckle. How had she not seen that coming? "I told the pixie to let me know if anything bad happened. She always kept me in the loop with what was going on with her and I would visit them now and then. Because the war was getting worse I was unable to visit her much though. The only reason I knew most of that was because of the pixie." I closed my eyes and another wave of memories washed over me causing me to gasp. I felt a cold hand grasp my arm.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked, concern etched in her face.

"Yeah, I was just remembering the day I technically died. I remember feeling something inside of me shift. It was like everything I had ever known was wrong. Soon after I felt that Sina came to me in tears. Alice had been bitten by a vampire and she was unable to stop it from happening. About an hour later I was standing in front of a group of summoners and their creatures. I killed my bond right in front of them which also killed me. Well...sort of. I cant remember what happened in the hour before I killed him though. It must have been something drastic for me to turn to suicide." I didn't want to continue talking about my past anymore. "Well, lets go get some summons. I'm sure if we don't find some and get back to the others soon Buckbeak will get his feathers in a ruffle." Rose snorted and I looked up at her.

"Feathers in a ruffle?" I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm.

"What? I couldn't think of anything creative. That's the first thing that popped into my mind." We started walking side by side further into the forest. "Where did Kit go?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

"I have no clue." I could tell by that smirk that she was hiding something. I glared at her. "It was Alice's idea. I swear!" She started walking to the left and I followed her. I finally saw Kit sitting on the ground with her legs pulled up to her and her chin resting on her knees.

"Kit, are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me, eyes wide and a cute pout on her face. It was then that I noticed a decent sized, pink collar around her neck with a large bell. I tried really hard to be serious but it didn't last long. I burst out laughing at the sight. I wasn't sure why she hadn't taken it off yet. I figured she was too annoyed to bother. "Wow, I'm loving the new look." I told her and despite her embarrassment she quietly laughed.

"Do you think Jake will like it?" She asked. I saw shock on Rosalie's face when she realized that the little cat girl may actually keep it on.

"I think he will love it." I said truthfully. It was honestly adorable and I don't know if it was possible for someone not to like it. She grinned and stood up. Much to Rosalie's annoyance she walked up to her, hugged her and thanked her for the collar.

"Well these are some interesting friends you've made." The creature said, chuckling at the glaring vampire and the joyful Nekomata. "Anyways, my name is Orin and I would gladly follow you and help you whenever you need me. He lowered his goat like head in a bow before looking back up at me. A blue marble like soul was floating in the air in front of him. I removed the bone weapon from my arm and did as I had with the other souls. With that he vanished.

"I hate it when they do that." I muttered, looking over at Rose and Kit. They were arguing about something but I just ignored them. One of these days I was going to get a summon that was actually serious about this stuff. I started walking and laughed when I realized they were too caught up with their argument to even notice I had gone. I walked further into the forest and looked for other creatures that may be helpful. When I didn't see anything I became lost in thought. Mostly I was thinking about my old life. If something really had changed me then why was I so worried about being evil. Then again why did I occasionally have thoughts that made me want to hurt someone. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realized that another horse sized creature had become interested in following me. Finally it let out a strange noise and bolted towards me. I didn't even have a chance to see what it looked like before it slammed into my side, sending me flying into a tree. I slowly got up, knowing for a fact that the damn thing had broken a rib or two and readied my weapon. The creature stood like a human. It's feet were large and webbed. It had short arms similar to that of a t-Rex. I could tell that they wouldn't be of much use in a fight. He had a long neck that was covered with an even longer black mane. His head was bird like with an abnormally long beak. The creature swung it's head in a circle causing the beak to get even longer. He kept moving in a similar fashion until it made a lasso with the beak and without a seconds hesitation I was trapped. The beak tightened around me, cutting off any oxygen that I needed. I tried to yell for help but nothing came out. I closed my eyes and silently begged Crystal and Orin for help and just like that they appeared. This was one perk to being a summoner. I was never truly alone.

"The beautiful song of the Harpy played and the creature's grip loosened before he finally toppled to the ground. I almost rolled my eyes when Orin also collapsed.

"Crystal, he was here to help!" I cried as she came closer to me. A look of guilt crossed her face.

"I know...I just wanted to be the one to help you this time." I rolled my eyes at her as I heard Orin mumble something from where he was laying on the ground.

"That was uncalled for." I laughed as he managed to get back onto his feet. The other creature also began to stir. "That is a Roperite. It wont be easy getting him to join, but remember you are a demonic summoner. If you don't make him join he could easily hurt others without a seconds hesitation." I nodded and stepped towards the creepy creature. Before I even got a chance to speak with him he let out a battle cry and ran towards me. Orin bolted in front of me and rose up in his hind legs. He managed to knock the creature back when he struck him with his flailing front hooves. The creature made his beak longer and whipped it towards Orin , wrapping it around his front legs and dragging him to the ground. He bolted at me again. This time Crystal tried to stop him. She was going to start singing but the creature realized what she was about to do. He turned quickly towards her. Even though his feet were webbed he also had long, sharp claws. He sliced into one of her wings and she cried out in pain. Closing my eyes I tried to let Kit know that we were in trouble. I hoped she and Rosalie would find us quickly. I ran towards the creature as it went for her other wing. I felt a strange tingling in my right arm and before I could stop myself I plunged it into the creatures chest. This halted all of his movements. I felt my fingers brush against something small and round and I yanked it out of him. I nearly gasped when I noticed I was holding a soul in my hand. I had just done something I never wanted to do. I stole a creatures soul. I looked down and saw Crystal bleeding badly and I felt anger building up in me. Footsteps told me that Rosalie and Kit had arrived. Rose ran up to Crystal and quickly worked on stopping the bleeding. I was impressed with her self control over her blood lust. I looked at the soul that was between my fingers and had the urge to crush it.

"Master.." Crystal started to say but yelped in pain when Rosalie pushed down harder on one of the gashes in her wing.

"I should kill you where you stand." I said threateningly to the now motionless creature. Rose looked up at me when she heard the malice in my voice. After a second she looked past me and gasped.

"Wow, a demonic summoner in these woods?" I heard a high, musical voice say from behind me. I turned around to see who or what had spoken. "And is that Orin? It's been a while." I realized that I knew that voice and when I saw who it was I smiled.

"Sina, what are you doing here old friend?" Orin asked, surprised to see her.

"Checking on a leech." She replied, but she didn't seem angry or disgusted by it.

"Y-your still watching over her?" I asked, and the pixie raised her eyebrow at me.

"If by her you mean the small vampire then yes." She said hesitantly, finally taking in the scene around her. She first saw the bleeding Harpy and the vampire that was trying to stop the bleeding. Then she noticed a motionless creature who's soul I happened to have in my hand. "You remind me of someone I once knew." She said, smiling that evil pixie smile of her's.

"You know Sina, I remember you specifically saying that your pixieness wasn't contagious. But seeing Alice after all of these years I'm going to have to say that you were wrong." The pixies eyes widened and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Master?" I quickly sucked the creatures soul in through my weapon. Not even a second later I had a pixie in my arms.

"Alice isn't going to like this very much." I heard Rosalie mutter and I nodded in agreement. I almost laughed when Sina put her hand on her chest. I saw the soul materialize and she literally made sure it was absorbed into me. She apparently didn't give me the choice of accepting her help which made the others that were standing around us chuckle.

"What wont Alice like?" She asked, looking over at Rosalie.

"Bella and Alice are mated, and Alice is Bella's bond." Sina got an excited look in her eyes.

"You mean you're finally getting some?" Her jaw dropped. "Without me?" She faked a hurt expression. I went to make some witty response when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to see a very annoyed looking Bane staring at us.

"Are you quite finished? We have a lot of things to discuss and now that you have more summons I think it would be wise for you to get back to the house." He demanded. Sina leaned close to me.

"Who invited the party pooper?" I snorted, trying to cover up a laugh. It didn't work so well though. He pretended like he didn't hear us and started walking away.

"I guess you guys should disappear, or whatever it is you do. Except for you Crystal." I said as Rosalie was helping her back to her feet. Kit, Sina and Orin all said their goodbyes and left and the other creature that I hadn't asked for a name also vanished. So now it was just Crystal, Rosalie and I standing alone in the forest. I walked over to check on the Harpy's wings. Rose had managed to stop the bleeding but the scratches were deep. "Are you okay?" I asked her, wishing I could just make her pain go away. She got hurt trying to protect me after all. She just shrugged.

"I've had worse. It's nothing I cant handle." I nodded sadly and headed in the direction the annoying griffon went. I guess it was finally time to get on with the training. Once I learned how to fight I may be able to help next time I get attacked. I wanted to do everything to keep my summons protected. And everyone else I care about.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the shortness. The Denali will be arriving in the next chapter and Evil Edward will also be arriving soon.**


	13. Training 3

**Thank you guys for the support and not rushing me to get this chapter up.  
**

**Sorry I haven't been addressing any of the questions or comments. I'll start doing that again soon. I promise.**

**This is a really short filler chapter. The next one will be up in a day or two.  
**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Now in my haste to get the chapters done I have been forgetting to let everyone know what the specific creature I've been using are. There have only been two that I haven't identified for you. (I think) So here they are.

**Yale-** Medieval- A creature from medieval belief that has the body of a goat, tail and tusks of a boar, the head of goat and the feet of a Unicorn. It has horns on its head that can rotate in their place. The Yale is the size of a horse and has multi-coloured spots on its hide. (AKA Orin)

**Roperite-** On of the strange creatures of Wisconsin and Minnesota told by the lumberjacks of the 19th and early 20th centuries. This mammal was about the size of a horse with an elongated snout/beak that rolled up and could be used as a lasso

* * *

"Character speaking"

"_Creature speaking"_

'Thoughts'

_**'**__Jack/Kai speaking__**'**_

**Dream**

_Flashback_

_**xxxx **__(Lapse in time)_

**(Memory)** - Memory

* * *

**Summary- **Bella and the others finally return back to the house for training. Who will help her learn to master the art of using the Scythe? It doesn't help that they are greeted by a very emotional Alice. She isn't sure whether she should be angry, happy or sad. To top it off, how will they handle the arrival of their cousins from Alaska who have come with some grave news?

* * *

_**~Chapter 13**_~

-Training 3-

* * *

As soon as we broke through the trees I was tackled by Alice. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I could tell she was upset, that much was clear. Then she quickly ripped out of my grasp and stormed over to Rosalie. For a moment I thought she was going to hit her. However she managed to hold herself back.

"How could you?" Rosalie cringed, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing." She replied quietly. I quickly walked up to my vampire and put my hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"She was just trying to help." I told her softly. "She thought I was a threat at that point and she didn't know that we were mates." She gave me a hard look, causing me to gulp loudly.

"Summon your creatures." She demanded and I wasn't about to argue with her. Sometimes I wondered if she was the actual summoner here because I honestly couldn't say no to her. When they all appeared she started pacing back and forth in front of them, reminding me of a drill Sergent. My newest creatures looked a bit uncomfortable. Finally she stopped in front of Sina. "I don't even know what to say to you." She said, voice full of emotion. "Part of me wants to thank you and hug you for looking out for me, but another part of me wants to rip you apart for ever touching her." Sina took this as motive to fly up much, much higher and out of Alice's reach. Alice just glared at her. She then walked over and stopped in front of Orin. "And you!" She cried, causing him to step back once. I have to admit she could be very scary when she wanted to be. "Well I don't think you actually did anything." Turning to the strange creature who's soul I had forcefully taken and stomped right up to him and got in his face. Then she nicely slapped him. "That was for attacking my mate you ass." I heard a gasp and looked over to see Esme giving Alice a stern look.

"Language!" She said, and Alice glanced over at her with an apologetic look. She then walked over to Crystal and much to the harpy's surprise she hugged her.

"Thank you for saving Bella." She said before walking back to me and kissing my cheek. "And you don't ever have to be afraid of telling me anything. I love you." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly against me.

"I love you too." Before we could get too wrapped up in each others company Bane, for the millionth time cleared his throat. I wasn't the only one who rolled my eyes this time. He had walked over to my summons and was telling them what was going to be happening during training. I took this time to look around at the other vampires. They all seemed excited for the training to begin. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Kai still clinging on to Esme's shirt. "Looks like Kai has a new best friend." I whispered to Alice. She looked over to where I was pointing and grinned.

"Okay, I am going to split you up into groups. Group one and two will be working on their defenses. Group three and four will be working on offense. We will be switching up later in the day." He said sternly. "Bella, I have an acquaintance who will be arriving later to help you with your weapon training." I just nodded at him. In the end I ended up grouped with Jasper, Rosalie, Seth, Embry and Orin. I felt bad when I saw that Alice and Sina were in the same group. They were going to be working on offense. One look at the glare Alice was giving Sina told me that Sina had better watch her back. I smirked at the thought of Pixie against Pixie though and somehow got incredibly turned on. Soon we all split up into our groups and started practicing. I didn't get to hear much of what my group was saying though. I was too busy watching my beautiful vampire. She got ready to attack and I saw Sina get into attack position as well. At vampire speed Alice launched herself at Sina who just flew up and avoided being tackled. They played this game for quite a while and Alice was getting tired of it. By the look on Alice's face she had a plan. Slowly she kept backing towards the house and Sina followed her each time. Finally when Alice was close enough instead of launching herself at the pixie she ran full speed at the house. She used her strong legs to jump and spring off the side of the wall giving her more leverage and she was able to snatch Sina out of the air. They rolled around on the ground, wrestling for a while before Alice finally managed to get her teeth on Sina's neck. If this were a real fight the pixie would be dead. I wish I had got a video tape of them rolling around together like that. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. I had been around Emmett way to much. I finally decided it was time to focus on my group. Although Jasper had a lot of practice fighting newborns he wasn't doing so well against Orin. We watched closely as Orin moved, trying to understand his method of attack. He tended to guard as much as possibly before finally striking. The wolves however tried to go right in for the kill. I decided to try my luck against Orin myself. He got into his defensive position and I stood across from him. After watching all the mistakes the others made against him I felt pretty confident that I would be able to take him down a peg or two. Before I even had time to smirk I already found myself being thrown across the yard and landing quite hard on my back side.

"No fair, I wasn't ready!" I whined. Bane looked over at me and glared.

"If you're in a battle the creatures will not wait for you to be ready Isabella." He said slowly as if talking to a little child. I stuck my tongue out at him. Once I learned how to fight I swore to myself that I was going to kick his ass. I got up so I could get ready to try and fight again. At least this time I was paying attention when Orin came after me. He never made it to me because out of nowhere a pixie like vampire slammed into his side. Orin looked at her with a baffled expression. She stood protectively in front of me. "Oh for crying out loud!" Bane cried. "I put you two in different groups so this wouldn't happen." I had to admit seeing him getting frustrated like this was pretty funny. I put my hand on Alice's shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm fine. I'll get better at this with more practice." She looked hesitant but finally turned around, giving me her full attention.

"I just want to keep you safe." I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her forehead.

"I know sweetie." Once I let her go we went back into our groups. No matter how many times I tried I was unable to beat any of the others. It seems I relied on my ability to summon creatures way to much. Bane kept telling me I would get better. After being thrown across the yard by Orin, the wolves and Rosalie multiple times I began to lose hope. I was also becoming quite sore which I wouldn't tell them of course. I had to keep myself from groaning when I went back up against Orin after about an hour of fighting the others. I was able to hold out much longer this time but in the end he still bested me. For the umpteenth time I found myself sailing across the yard. Instead of landing on the ground however I smashed into something rather solid. I felt arms wrap around me and I looked up to see a very unfamiliar vampire now holding me in his arms.

"Well it's been quite some time since I've had a beautiful girl fling herself into my arms like this." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively." Suddenly a hand smacked him across the head.

"Put her down Garrett." A beautiful blond woman said as she looked at me in amusement. He lowered me to the ground and pouted.

"Tanya! It's good to you and and the rest of your coven." Carlisle said to another woman with wavy blond hair. Three others stepped up beside her. One of them also had blond hair. The other two, a male and a female both hard dark hair and slightly darker skin. Carlisle seemed to be looking for something before finally asking. "Edward isn't with you?" The woman called Tanya looked slightly uncomfortable.

"That is actually the reason we are here." The dark haired male said. He had a slight accent that I couldn't quite place.

"He said that there was a threat to his family and that the threat had turned you against him." The third blond said. I heard Alice come up behind me and she quietly growled.

"He is a liar. Bella is not a threat to him or to any of us. The only reason I attacked him was because he hurt my mate." She said as she wrapped her arms protectively around me. My eyes shot open.

"You attacked him?" I asked, amazed that I hadn't heard about this before.

"He had already hurt you and he planned on doing more." I cringed remembering the day that he had broken my arm. It wasn't even that long ago yet it seems like ages have gone by already. Tanya nodded at us.

"I didn't think that you would attack him for no reason. That's why we came here. We wanted to make sure everything was alright and to get your side of the story. Edward found someone else who agreed that this girl is dangerous. He said he could use all the help he could get in destroying you." She said to me.

"Who told you this?" I asked, dreading that I already knew the answer.

"I think he said his name was Bryce." The third blond woman told me. I chuckled humorlessly.

"My brother." The new arrivals gasped. "He wants me dead because I refused to help him. From what I've been remembering of him he is pure evil." Before I got to say anything else about him I was interrupted.

"What's all the racket over here." A soft voice asked as Sina glided over to us. The new vampires stared wide eyed at her. She saw the looks on their faces and burst out laughing. "You'd think they haven't seen a pixie before." She said sarcastically.

"That's probably because they haven't." More of my summons made their way over here causing the wide eyed vampires jaws to drop. Carlisle decided it was time for introductions.

"Bella this is Tanya, Irina, Kate and her mate Garrett and Eleazar and his mate Carmen." I nodded my head in greeting to all of the new vampires. "I think it's time you heard the story first hand." He told them as they continued to stare. I didn't get a chance to stick around to hear what he told them.

"Bella, follow me." Bane said softly from behind me. Alice looked concerned about me going off on my own so I reassured her that I would be fine. With my weapon in hand I followed the griffon into the forest. It was only a short walk before he stopped. I could hear the rushing water of the nearby river. "This is as far as I can go." He said seriously. "Pick up that large rock and take the object out from underneath." I looked down at the rock he mentioned and did as he asked. A large gold coin covered in beautiful designs all over it lay underneath. "Now go to the river and wait for my contact to join you. He will take you to a new training area. It will be best if you two work in an isolated area. That way if anything gets out of hand no one will be hurt."

"But what is he?" Bane didn't answer me. Instead he turned and headed back to the house. "Stupid, rude, annoying bird." I muttered as I headed towards the water. When I got there I realized I was all alone. I sat at the edge of the river and watched the water race by. I flipped the coin around in my hands over and over again. Maybe I was supposed to toss the coin in the river. Maybe the creature I was waiting for was some kind of river fairy or something. Right before I tossed it I heard something coming from further up the river. Finally a small boat came into view. A lantern hung on the front half of the black boat. Creepy carvings were carved into the sides of it. There were skulls, skeletal hands, hell fires and more. The thing that scared me the most was the cloaked figure that was standing in the boat, rowing it closer and closer towards me. His oar resembled a scythe and I knew that when he wasn't using it to row he would use it to fight. When he got to me the boat stopped and he held out a thin, boney hand. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard Bane's voice call out to me.

"_Don't forget to pay the ferryman._"

* * *

_**Mythical Creatures**_

**Charon -** The ferryman of Hades who carries souls of the newly deceased across the rivers Styx and Acheron that divided the world of the living from the world of the dead

**Sorry it took so long to get this up and sorry it's so short.**

**I'm not sure if I want to have Sina and one of the Denali's as mates or not. What do you guys think? Or maybe crystal and a Denali?**


	14. Alice POV

**Sorry, sorry, another filler chapter. Don't worry though, the next one will be extra long. I've been working on it for a few days but I thought this one would be necessary. I didn't plan on anything like this one but hey, what are you going to do.**

**So here is my Alice POV**

_Visions_

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Summary-** Alice gets a quick vision that makes her think things are finally starting to look up. That is until Bella disappears. Her summons cannot sense her and she cannot get a vision of her. Is she even still alive?

* * *

**~Chapter 14~**

-Alice POV-

I watched as Bella disappeared into the forest after Bane. I wanted to run after her but she insisted that I stay here. Sighing, I turned back to our new arrivals. They were still just staring at the creatures. Mostly in shock I supposed but there was a strange gleam in Tanya's eye that I couldn't quite place. Her jaw was no longer dropped like the rest of her family. Instead she had a sort of goofy grin on her face. Before I got to point out her odd behavior to anyone I was pulled into a vision.

_Tanya walked over to where the pixie was sitting on a low tree branch. Sina pretended not to notice but her heart rate spiked. I couldn't quite tell if it was from fear or something else._

_"Hello." Tanya said simply. The cute pixie looked down surprised as if she hadn't noticed the vampires sudden arrival. Of course Tanya knew otherwise and smirked up at her._

_"What can I do for you this lovely evening." Sina replied in a sing song like voice. Tanya looked somewhat nervous._

_"I-I was just wondering if you..if you wanted some company." She mentally slapped herself. Vampires never stuttered yet here she was, stuttering up a storm. This time the surprise on the pixies face was genuine._

_"Well I guess it would be alright." She said softly and Tanya quickly jumped up to the branch and sat next to her. "So this is really your first time seeing a pixie or any of the other creatures here?" The blond vampire nodded slowly._

_"It's strange to think there are different dimensions scattered most likely all across the universe. I've been around for a long time and I have never once run into anything like this. Anyone like you." I'm pretty sure if vampires could blush Tanya would have. Sina looked over at the vampire, studying her closely before smiling._

_"There are a lot of things in the world that people don't understand. Have you ever though you saw something out of the corner of your eye, but when you look there is nothing there?" She asked and Tanya just nodded and crinkled her brow. "Well there are a lot of different creatures that you are unable to look at directly. The moment you turn your gaze on them they disappear." She seemed to shiver a bit after saying that. Tanya didn't realize it was out of fear though._

_"Are you cold?" She asked, wondering if she should go get the pixie a jacket. Sina just laughed though._

_"No, it's not that. I was remembering something that happened in the past that always makes me shudder." She stopped talking and looked deep in thought. "I had a run in with one of those creatures before. No one has really ever been able to study them at all. No one has ever seen one up close and no one knows what they look like. Everyone just calls them shadows. They are a lot more dangerous then you would think though. When I saw one out of the corner of my eye I knew if I turned my head it would disappear. So i forced myself to stay in the position I was in. It came closer and closer to me. I thought it was just curious but I was wrong. It had wrapped it's hand around my throat and I was unable to turn because of how tight it's grip was. I got lucky because Bella walked into the room at that exact moment. The shadow vanished which caused me to sink to the ground. Bella didn't even see the creature. The only proof I had was the hand shaped bruise around my neck." For some reason Tanya growled once she was done with the story._

_"Well none of those things will get you again." She said somewhat harshly. "I will kill any who try." Tanya looked surprised at her own words. She looked into the pixies eyes and felt a strange pull towards her and she wondered if she felt it too. The normally playful pixie became serious._

_"That really means a lot to me." She smiled and moved a little closer to the vampire so that she could rest her head on her shoulder. Tanya finally knew what Kate and Carmen felt every single day when they looked at Eleazar and Garret. She finally found her mate._

I came out of the vision with a huge grin on my face. I wasn't quite sure if I was happy that Tanya and Sina were going to be together or if I was happy because I no longer had to view Sina as a threat to my relationship. There was a commotion behind me from all of Bella's summons causing me to spin around.

"_I cant sense Bella anymore!_" Crystal cried, glancing around at the other summons.

"_Neither can I!_" Sina went into full on panic mode. The strange creature that we still haven't learned it's name made a strange sound and nodded it's head. I was guessing in agreement.

"_Nor can I._" Orin said sadly. Something was seriously wrong. I closed my eyes and tried to force a vision of Bella but her future was completely blank.

"I cant see her future anymore." I felt my body start to shake. My mate has disappeared off the face of the earth. Was she still alive or did something happen to her. Panic, devastation, fear and anger surged through me. It was almost too much to bare. I felt strong arms wrap around me and looked up to see Jasper as he sent calming waves through me.

"She will be okay. If I have learned anything from Bella it is that we should never underestimate her." Although that helped a little it wasn't enough. I needed Bella in my arms now. I needed to know that she was alive. "Alice, don't do this to yourself. It's going to be okay." He sent wave after wave of calming energy through me until I finally began to calm down. The rustling of bushes made me look up and we all saw Bane walking out of the forest without my mate. I stormed up to him

"Bane, you're back? Where did Bella go?" I tried to stay as calm as possible. There must be some good reason why she wasn't here yet.

"She is fine, I can assure you. She is in a nice warm place at the moment." Something seemed off about his words. A nice warm place? I didn't have the patience for this right now.

"What do you mean? Where the hell is she?" He didn't reply and instead tried to step around me. This birdbrain was going to talk whether he wanted to or not. I grabbed onto his wing and he gasped at the contact.

"Like I said, where the hell is she?" Again he didn't answer. I grabbed one of the feathers and yanked it hard detaching it from the wing. This would probably make a great accessory. I shook my head. This wasn't the time or place to think about that.

"Ouch, stop that! Alright, Alright I'll tell you, although you already said where she is yourself." Again I didn't understand. Where the hell was she?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I thought back to my words. 'Where the hell is she? What the hell is that supposed to mean? She is in a warm place? My eyes widened as I put two and two together. I stepped in front of him before slamming my fist as hard as I could into his beak. The others gasped and Esme ran to my side, grabbing my arm to keep me from punching the good for nothing lion/bird again.

"Alice, what was that about?" She cried, shocked at my actions. I looked back and saw everyone, My family, the wolves, the Denali's and the summons looking at me in confusion. I just shook my head. I didn't have time to explain because I needed answers. I tried to remain calm but anger boiled up inside me. I wanted to hurt this creature in front of me but I was being restrained by Esme and Carlisle quickly appeared next to me to help her. Luckily I didn't have to do anything this time. Although he didn't know what was going on my anger towards the bird was strong enough to make him do something for me. This was why this man was my best friend. Jasper, in all his glory zoomed up to the griffon, slammed him in the face and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"What in the hell has gotten into you two?" Carlisle demanded as he pried Jaspers arms from the soon to be dead griffon (If I had anything to say about it.) Finally I managed to compose myself enough to yell the thoughts that had been going around in my head. These six words that I was about to yell could possibly change everything. Did he do it for revenge or was he really trying to help. Either way I wasn't going to let him get away with it. I yanked myself out of Esme's grip, clenched my fists at my side and took a deep breath before finally screaming,

"You sent my mate to hell!?" And that is when all hell broke lose.

* * *

**No pun intended with the last sentence by the way.**

**Like I said, next chapter will be long. It's already at 7k words and I'm not even halfway through it. I might end up breaking it up into multiple chapters but I'm not sure. Alice and the Cullen's wouldn't be in it for a while. I'll most likely just do it in one chapter. It will be up some time this week.**

**I want to warn you in advance about the next chapter**

**There is going to be a lot of violence, gore and strong language. What else would you expect though, going to hell and all.**


	15. Abandon All Hope

**I had one comment and a few Pm's asking if Bella is going to hell. Originally I was just going to have Charon bring her to another area without creatures or people. I decided to go ahead and send her to hell though. Not our hell per say. It's actually a different dimension and there are not 'humans' in it at all. It will be explained in the chapter though. **

_**WARNING**_

**This chapter is going to contain**

**A LOT of violence**

**Gore**

**strong language**

**Once again I'll try to add a bit of humor in it. That's the only way to keep things a bit light.**

**There will be no other main characters in this chapter. (Sorry anyone who wanted to see Alice. I'll make sure to have a lot of lemony goodness soon though.)**

**I do not own twilight**

**This chapter is kind of based on a book I have read and a game I have played. It is a combination of the book/game Dante's inferno and some of my own original ideas. So just in case, I do not own Dante's Inferno.  
**

* * *

_**Recent questions and comments**_

**I wonder if Bella is going to hell.**_**-**_ Well she wasn't going to go to hell. That is until I got comments about it. Then I decided to send her there..sort of.

**Is Bella in the underworld considering the whole boat, skeleton thing? - **Sort of**  
**

**OH MY FUCKING GOSH CHARON - **Hell yeah!

**How about both since Tanya and Irina are both un-mated -** I probably will do it this way. I feel bad leaving either of them without a mate.

**or how about Leah and Seth if they are characters in this if they're not then never mind.- **They are. Maybe I will give them bigger parts in the story.

**Another awesome chapter my dear! Seriously, I wonder if you can even understand just how much I adore your story. I'll be here until the very end :D-** It means a lot to me to hear you say that. -hugs-

**I see you already have Kate and Garrett together?-** I do, although I'm sort of regretting it now. I would have liked to mate Kate with someone else.

**I never saw Laurent as Irina's mate in the canon world.- **Me neither. I think the wolves put Laurent exactly where he deserved to be. :)

**I'd vote for crystal with a Denali i like her****- **I most likely will end up putting her with Irina. Irina is actually my favorite Denali for some reason and I'd like to do a bit of fluff between her and my favorite harpy.

**Maybe more so becoming best buddies with Alice** - Although I did mate her I will still have her and Alice become close.

**Alice's reaction to finding out where Bella went was hilarious.-** I'm glad you enjoyed it. I try to add humor into the story as much as possible.

**isnt this suppose to be in the unnatural story? I like the fact Tanya has a mate - **Normally yes but it was necessary for this story. If I didn't then there would be a lot of confusion when Bella got back. This way when you start this chapter you wont be thinking 'Why doesn't Bella just summon her creatures.'

**So Sina and Tanya; have you considered Crystal for Irina or are you planning something else. - **Yes I have. ;) But of course I'm also planning on something else as well. I'm always plotting. ;)

**How will this play out and why is she there and who will she see? Is it to get stronger, summons, a demon perhaps? Hell is technically a dimension so creatures lurk there, right?**- Haha sorry to say this but you'll have to read to find out. ;) I hope it will be satisfactory though.

**You've driven me up the wall tonight with these new questions my dear.-** Not sure if I should be offended or happy about this. lol.

**Going to bed...ending my review now...yes...right now (._.) - **You are quite entertaining when you're tired. ;)

**She's in hades? I mean the fuck man?-** Sort of. It's not actually hades. It's a hell like dimension.

**Do you have MPD **(Random PM. I got seven more like it today.) - Yes, it's not a problem for you is it? And how exactly did you find out?

_**xxxx **__(Lapse in time)_

'Thoughts'

"Dialog"

"_creature Dialog_"

* * *

**Summary- **Bella was left alone with none other then Charon. Bane told her he will be helping her with weapons training. However this creature doesn't do things in the traditional way. He wont just sit around all day and tell her how things work. What will Bella do when he leaves her in the middle of utter chaos? Will she be able to survive her decent through hell? Why cant she summon any of her creatures? If she falls who will be there to catch her if all her friends are far away?

* * *

**~Chapter 15~**

_-Abandon All Hope-_

I glanced down at the coin in my hand. It had began to glow and I felt a strange heat emanating off of it. Looking back at the skeletal hand I took a step forward and placed the coin in the creepy palm. The coin disappeared in a puff of smoke and the creature motioned for me to climb into the boat. I gripped onto my weapon tightly as if using it as a security blanket and I felt the strange static I had felt the first time I had touched it. This time however I didn't pass out. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before stepping into the watery death trap. Did I mention my fear of boats?

"_I am Charon._" He said in a deep, rough, hollow sounding voice. The voice reminded me of some kind of ghostly spirit. We started moving at a slow pace.

"I'm Bella." I said quietly, almost afraid to speak at all. Where was he taking me? Why did I suddenly have the urge to jump out of the boat and swim for my life? I noticed that my surroundings seemed to be morphing into something else entirely. I was being pulled into another dimension. I looked over the side of the boat and noticed the once dark blue water had become almost black and it seemed to be changing textures. It almost seemed to be thickening. The water we were now rowing through was more like jello. It wasn't until I looked back in the direction that we were going that I really started to panic. The river would soon come to a drop off. It looked like a waterfall. I tried to move, to jump out of the boat and swim to land, to scream but nothing happened. It was like I was frozen in place by some unnatural, unseen force. I heard Charon let out a deep moan before speaking again.

"_Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate. Abandon all hope, ye who enter here._" He said before the boat literally fell off the edge of the drop off. The boat and Charon vanished into thin air. The waterfall vanished and I was now falling through the air. I looked down only to see that there was no end in sight. There was nothing but blackness. I tried to concentrate and summon Crystal but she never came. I tried Sina then the rest of my summons but it was the same. No one ever responded. I was all alone. I couldn't help but wonder if this was how Alice felt as she fell down the rabbit hole in Alice in Wonderland. I swear if I get hit with a floating piano I'm not going to be a very happy summoner. I noticed that the area I had been falling in seemed to be closing off. There were rock cliffs surrounding me making it seem like I was falling through a tunnel. Still there was no end in sight. I don't know why I was so eager to reach the bottom though. It's not like anyone could survive a fall like this. I'll just end up becoming a Bella pancake. The further down I fell the more things changed. Soon I was noticing thick spikes sticking out of the rocks. Every passing second they became longer and longer. So now I was either going to become a Bella pancake or Bella shish'ka'bob. That is when I finally saw the ground. It was littered with bones and decaying corpses. 'Gee, I wonder how they got there.' I thought sarcastically. I had to do something otherwise I was going to end up like those dead bodies. I couldn't let it end like this. Not without saying goodbye to my Alice.

"Think Bella, think!" I yelled out loud. I shifted, trying to get into a different position as I fell. I felt an odd tingling in my hand and looked at my weapon. The blade of the weapon seemed to have detached from the rest of it. A long thin chain was attached to it. If I could just manage to somehow get the chain to wrap around one of the spikes I just may be able to stop myself from reaching the ground at breakneck speed. I swung the weapon towards the first spike and missed horribly. I reeled in the chain and tried again, still with no avail. "Come on, come on, come on!" I cried as I reeled in the chain once again. This time I swung it around above me a few times like a cowboy would do with a lasso before letting it go. This time it wrapped beautifully around one of the spikes. I felt a sharp jerk in my shoulders as the weapon stopped my decent downwards. I silently cheered until I realized I was already in another predicament. I was hanging about forty feet above the ground with no spikes anywhere near me to jump onto. If I manage to get out of this alive I am going to kill Bane. I slowly and painfully grabbed onto the long chain that was still holding me in place and let go of the other half of the weapon. I felt the chain digging into my skin and I could feel blood as it started to drip onto the chains. I forced myself to climb up the chain and onto the spike. The blood was making it difficult though because the cool metal was getting slippery. Needless to say when I got onto the large rock spike I bent over and kissed the stone. I grabbed the blade to my weapon and started unwrapping the chain. The moment it was unwrapped my weapon snapped back together, the blade seemed to grow longer and sharper then it had before. I had no time to rejoice at my safety or wonder about my changing weapon though because I found myself being dragged off the spike by a long whip that had wrapped around my leg. "Great, back to the falling again." I mumbled as I looked down and saw a creature that looked quite a bit like Charon. It wasn't him though. This one held two long whips. One was smooth and the other covered in spikes. Right before I hit the ground I seemed to come to a complete stop. Then I dropped to the floor without any damage. I wonder if that would have happened anyways and if my panic at falling was for nothing.

"_Come Isabella. You have been sentenced to everlasting damnation for your sins._" The creature said in a deep voice. "_Those who's souls you have dammed will be joining you soon and you will pay for your crimes._" My heart would have sped up even faster if possible. Those who I have dammed? That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. Bane hadn't sent me here to train. He sent me here as punishment. I had tortured so many, including him. He never tried to kill me himself because he wanted me to suffer everlasting torment. He wanted me to remember all of those who I had killed. I looked up at the demon in front of me. His face was skeletal with only bits of rotting flesh clinging to bone. In one quick movement he swiped his large arm towards me, catching me off guard and sending me sprawling to the ground. If I didn't fight this creature I would die for sure and I would never see Alice again. I quickly got to my feet and readied myself for battle. I had to keep thinking about my vampire. She would be the one to keep me strong through this. Even though she wasn't here physically I knew that she was still here inside me. I wish I was there to see the conversation between her and Bane. I wondered if the damn griffon was even still alive. If he was I would be sure to kill him myself. I closed my eyes and imagined their conversation.

"_Bane, you're back? Where did Bella go?"_

_"Oh you know, She is in a nice warm place now."_

_"What do you mean? Where the hell is she?" I'm sure Alice would possibly grab onto some part of him. Most likely start ripping out his feathers._

_"Ouch, stop that! Alright, Alright I'll tell you, although you already said where she is yourself."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" She would then probably think back to the conversation. Her eyes would widen with realization before she casually slammed her fist into his beak. Everyone would look at her confused._

_"You sent my mate to hell!? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Then there would be lots and lots of violence. _

I smiled for a moment at the thought of my bond kicking his feathery ass before shaking my head, realizing that I had to focus on the task at hand. I had a creepy zombie demon thing standing in front of me who happened to be about three feet taller then I was. If I was going to win this I needed my head to be completely clear of all thoughts. I had to become one with my weapon. In a moment of cowardliness I tried to force myself out of this dimension not caring where I ended up. Of course that like many other things lately didn't work and I was still stuck here with my foe. He snapped one of the whips in my direction, wrapping it around my wrist and pulling me closer. I struggled against it but he was too strong and it was wrapped too tight. With my free hand I took my weapon and slashed it downward, cutting the whip in half. It fell to the ground, freeing my arm in the process. He snapped his second whip before sending it flying towards me. I jumped back to avoid being caught again. For the second time I tried to call my summons but none of them came. Taking a shaky breath I finally realized that the only way for me to survive was to fight. I had to kill this thing. There was no other choice. It was either fight or die. I just hoped that once I was finished and managed to somehow get home I wouldn't have reverted to my old ways. I didn't want to be a monster. I think Alice was the only one who could keep me from becoming the sadistic psycho that I used to be. 'I'm sorry Alice.' I thought as I channeled my inner summoner. 'I can do this.' I smirked at the thought, trying to put myself in the right frame of mind to kill this thing. An electrical current ran through my body as I gripped my weapon tighter.

"_You will pay for your sins._" The creature said as he once again snapped his whip. I clucked my tongue against my teeth three times confusing the creature.

"I don't think I will." I responded suddenly sprinting towards him. I had to let my instincts take over. The whip came at me once more but I was able to jump to the side just in time. When I got too close he dropped his whip and detached his own scythe from the inside of his cloak. He raised it above his head and swung it down at me. I raised my own up to block his. The moment our two weapons connected I felt a spark of familiarity. While he was distracted, trying to break through my defense with his brute strength I kicked out my leg, hitting him right in the chest sending him stumbling back. This creature didn't know who he was messing with. I grabbed the blade of my weapon and pulled, detaching it from the lower half and dropping it onto the ground. Of course the chain still kept it connected to the weapon. I took one step back and swung it around my head a few times before sending it flying at the creature. He was good though and was able to dodge or deflect it with his own attacks. Frustrated, I yanked at the chain until the blade was back in my hand and reattached it. I ran my hand down the weapon and felt a crack halfway down. I gasped when my fingers traced over it. How had I forgotten? This was the main reason I had chosen this weapon to begin with. I didn't have enough time to really think though because he was coming back with a whole new onslaught of attacks. There was a lot of dodging and blocking on my half while he kept attacking. I was patient though and I would wait for the perfect moment to strike.

"_You cannot win. You are in the inferno and nobody can escape. The only thing that awaits you is everlas-_" I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, Everlasting damnation for my sins, blah, blah, blah. You've already said that part." I felt the crack in my weapon again and quickly snapped it in half. I grinned as a long, straight blade slowly grew out of the bottom half whereas the top half still held the curved blade. "There is one thing you probably should know." I said to him as I took one last step forward. "Taunting your opponent during battle, although fun causes a distraction." I took the curved blade and brought it above my head. He looked up at it and used his own weapon to block it. I couldn't help but laugh. "And distractions are something that will always get you killed in the end." I said slowly as I shoved the straight blade into his stomach. Thick reddish black blood poured from the wound as soon as I yanked the blade back.

_"What have you done."_ He choked out before his eyes rolled back in his decaying face. As he slowly fell to the floor I grabbed onto his cloak, keeping him upright long enough to wipe the blood from my weapon onto the dirty fabric. I'm not going to lie. I was proud of myself for taking that beast out but one problem still remained. How the hell was I supposed to get out of here? Now that I wasn't fearing for my life I could take in everything around me. The room was circular and filled with rotting corpses. Quite a few of them were human shaped but I could tell that none were completely human. Some had hooves, others were much to large. I put my weapon back together and folded it up, attaching it to the belt loop of my jeans. The walls were coated with black gunk. I wasn't sure but I thought it might be some kind of demon blood or something. The thing that got to me most was the sounds. All around me I could hear screaming. Screams of fear and pain. Screams of hopelessness and sorrow. Where did that creature say I was? In the inferno? Isn't inferno another word for hell in Italian or something? Was I actually in hell? I shook my head realizing that my thoughts were ridiculous. I felt when I came into this new dimension. It's not actually hell per say, just a hell like world. I tried again to summon my creatures and to go back to my own dimension but still nothing. I really was stuck here. A hysterical laughter caught my attention and I looked up to the gunk covered walls. I saw a dark black creature clinging onto the side. It almost blended in with the wall.

_"That was incredible! I have never seen someone face off against the sentencer._" His voice was strange. It kind of reminded me or Igor from Frankenstein. He dropped down from the wall. Standing up straight he only came up to about my knees. He was human shaped for the most part. His arms were a little longer and his feet were clawed. The black color of his skin up close looked more like he had been cooked in the oven far too long. He was almost charred.

"What is this place?" I asked as he continued to scurry over towards me.

"_This is a place where creatures from all different worlds are sent when then have committed far too many sins. You cannot die here. You cannot age. No matter what they put you through you have to deal with it. You cannot pass out from your pain. If they drop you into a pool of lava and your skin melts off you will feel every excruciating second of it. Then your skin will slowly grow back so they can do it again._" That was when I realized that the bodies at my feet weren't actually dead. Severed arms would twitch. Skeletal remains seemed to be growing back skin and I could see the torso's heaving with each labored breath. I knelt down next to the creature who was now sitting at my feet.

"Is that what happened to you?" I asked him as I now noticed bloody cracks in his blackened skin.

"_I have lived here my entire life. I am a demon from this world. __Others call me an imp. _ The only one's who suffer are one's who are sent here for their sins. If I were to be beheaded I could not survive. The sentencer is dead and he will not come back to life. My skin didn't start off like this but after spending centuries down here it just kind of happened. I have always wanted to see what another world was like. To be anywhere but here. Not all worlds are like this are they?" He looked up at me hopefully.

"No, the world I am from is beautiful." I said sadly, already missing home and more importantly, Alice.

"_I saw the way you fought him. If anyone can get out of here it's you. Please let me join you!_" He cried, and for the first time I felt like I really did have hope. He held out his hand and a blue orb slowly appeared. I took my bone weapon and placed the tip against it. It amazed me that even in the most dark of places you could find things that were good.

"So now what?" I asked him as I stood back up. From what I could tell this area was completely closed off.

_"The only way to escape from here is to take on the leader of this world himself. Well, not him directly. He will make you face your demons. Take care of them properly and he will let you leave." _That didn't exactly sound too promising. Then he confirmed my fears. _"No one has ever been able to accomplish this task before. Facing your sins is tortourous." _A deep sigh escaped from me.

"Please tell me the leader isn't Hades." I said, dreading running into the god of the underworld. The creature just laughed at me.

_"Of course not! The leader is Pluto."_ He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Pluto as in the dog created by Walt Disney?" I asked hopefully. He looked at me as though I just sprouted three more heads.

_"You better not let him hear you say that."_ He warned. I guess that was a big no on the Disney thing. He grabbed my pointer finger and started pulling me after him. There was a crack in the ground near that wall that I hadn't noticed before. I looked down and realized that it would be quite a big drop.

"Great, even more falling." I muttered. Nevertheless the creature jumped, pulling me down with him. The ground below me was coal black with veins of lava running through it. When I landed I had to step away from one of those veins. I could feel the ungodly head emitting from it. Suddenly over all the screaming I heard one voice clearly shout.

"_Treachery!"_ Followed by what felt like a slight earthquake. The imp didn't seem too worried so I just continued following him with my mouth closed.

"_There isn't much to see around here. This is just an empty cave for the most part. Once we get out however I suggest you stay near me." _The imp said in his funny voice.

"Do you mind if I call you Igor?" I asked him suddenly, still picturing Frankenstein's Igor. He looked back at me.

_"If you must." _That was easier then I thought it would be. This was the first time I got to name my own creature.

_"Gluttony!"_ That loud voice shouted again, followed by another earthquake. I just tried to ignore it though. I didn't want Igor to think I was scared. Even if I was practically pissing in my pants with fear. He lifted his long arm and pointed up ahead.

"_There is the exit."_ He said as he slowed down his pace. He didn't seem to really want to leave the safety of the cave.

"_Fraud!"_ After the third earthquake I had to know.

"What the hell is that earthquake?" He looked at me sadly.

"_You will find out shortly."_ We finally came to the cave exit. My eyes widened with shock and horror at my surroundings._ "Now that we are out of the cave this is where the badness begins." _There were large puddles of lava all around. Almost all of them had creatures tied above them. The steam slowly ate away at their flesh. Littered on the ground were still moving severed body parts. Spears were stuck into the ground, holding creatures in place. Then there was the large creature that was up on a platform. He was somewhat humanoid. He had the head, torso and one arm of a human. His bottom half was more like that of a slug and he had no legs. Right next to him was a cage full of creatures. The cage never seemed to be empty because as I looked up more creatures seemed to fall from the sky, landing on the top of the monster pile. The large fleshy looking creature reached his hand into the cage and grabbed, from what I could see, a Centaur and lifted him high in the air. He brought it up to his face and sniffed before making a disgusted face.

_"Murder!"_ He shouted as he brought his hand down, slamming the creature into the ground causing another earthquake. As the Centaur was squished his body started to shimmer and quickly vanished.

_"That's the judge. He sniffs out all of your crimes and sins. Once he finds a dominant one he chooses where to place you. Different punishments for different sins."_ I shuttered, knowing that I would be sentenced to the worst possible place. This reminded me a lot of a book I had read for Literature not all that long ago. The book was called Dante's Inferno. Dante had to travel through all of the levels of hell. The only difference is, I was Dante and this was no book. How was I supposed to get out of something like this._ "You may want to come this way. If the judge see's you he will no doubt send someone to collect you."_ Igor headed towards a stone wall that had a metal door with a demonic creature etched into it._ "Be ready for anything." _He said. I clutched my weapon to my chest. When some little hellion is warning you to be ready who knows what was about to happen. He stopped in front of the door and I reached out my hand to open it only to find that there was no doorknob or handle. Confused I placed my hand on it and tried to push it open. The door didn't budge but it did let out an ear splitting roar. I backed up quickly and got ready to attack. Then of course I felt stupid. What was I supposed to do? Spank the door for yelling at me? I scoffed at the thought. That is until the strange demonic creature picture that was etched in the door started to tremble. Then I heard a ripping sound as it tore itself out of the metal. It was stooped over, it's red eyes boring into me. Now I see what my summon meant. Keep my weapon ready. It finally stood up to it's full height. It's bones creaked and protested.

"What the hell is this?" I cried as I took in it's full appearance. It was about eleven feet tall and it's muscles bulged out under tattered clothing. It's once metal colored skin was slowly changing to a deep red that seemed to match it's eyes. It was more reptilian then anything else. It's large feet and head reminded me of a dragon. He had two long horns coming out of his forehead and two long thinner horns that almost seemed to outline his jaw. It stood as a human would stand and had two long spikes protruding from it's shoulder blades. On closer inspection it seemed that they used to be wings that had been torn off. All that was left was two thick bones.

_"This is a Behemoth." _Igor shouted over the creatures roar.

"I'm guessing there isn't any chance of just having a nice chat with him?" The creature charged forward pointing it's horns straight towards my chest. I let out an embarrassing squeak as I jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding his attack. "Alright so talking is out of the question." Igor snickered for a second as the creature turned around again. I guess I hadn't completely channeled my inner summoner yet.

_"Go for the horns."_ Igor said quickly. _"If you manage to rip one out it would be too distracted to attack. Then you could finish him off."_ Of course that was easy for him to say. He wasn't exactly doing much. I jumped out of his way for a second time. How was I supposed to get close enough without being impaled? I swung my scythe at him and missed by a long shot. The Behemoth laughed as he picked up a large boulder and hurled it towards me. This was getting me nowhere.

"Igor, would you distract it for me?" I asked. He didn't seem to happy about it but he did as was told.

_"Oi, over here Red!"_ He shouted to the creature. It spun around to see who was calling to him. "_Hey you."_ The Behemoth looked behind him as if trying to see if anyone else was around. _"Yeah, you."_ Igor said, pointing to the huge monster. _"I've got a bone to pick with you."_ I Knew I had to go after the creature but I couldn't deny that this was quite entertaining. Igor stood there with his hands on his hips looking sternly at the towering Behemoth. I covered my mouth before I ended up laughing too loudly. _"Now you listen here."_ The huge creature pointed to itself and my summon rolled his eyes. _"We've been over this. Yes I'm talking to you."_ I quietly started to sneak up behind him. The creature may be big and mean but he sure was stupid. While Igor bitched him out I reached out and grabbed onto what used to be his wings. He let out another roar and arched his back before swinging around quickly trying to dislodge me. I held on tight as he spun. I brought my feet up and placed them on his back as I tried to climb onto his shoulders. It's became more of a challenge when he reached over his head and tried to grab me. Finally I managed to get a hold of one of the horns. Of course, wouldn't you know it the damn thing didn't want to come out. It was times like this that I wish I had super strength like a vampire. I pulled and pulled as I continued to dodge his hands that kept trying to grab onto me. That was when I really wanted to slap myself. I looked down at the weapon I had attached to my belt loop once again and shook my head before grabbing it with the hand that had been holding onto the broken wing. I wrapped my legs tight around the creature so I wouldn't lose my balance and fall off. As quick as possible I flicked my wrist which caused the weapon to unfold. Without a seconds hesitation I slashed the weapon downward finally cutting the horn off. It fell to the ground with an unusually loud clatter. The creature fell to the ground along with it, holding it's head in it's oversized hands. I stood over it and dug the blade into it's chest. He screamed in pain as I dragged the weapon downward opening up the creatures stomach and spilling out more blood and guts then I'd ever thought I would see. I cringed as the creatures shrieks and wails became quieter and quieter until it took one final shaky breath. It's eyes rolled back in it's skull and the monsters heart beat one last time before death finally claimed him. I ripped the weapon out which caused blood to spurt up towards me. I jumped back but wasn't quick enough to avoid getting blood on my clothes. Alice was going to kill me when she saw that. Although I felt somewhat guilty I also felt a sense of pride. I looked over at my summon.

"So how was that? Pretty neat huh?" He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

_"You sure have a flair for the dramatic."_ I honestly had no idea what he was talking about._ "Master, you had yourself practically attached to his back and he was unable to grab a hold of you. Why didn't you just slit his throat and be done with it? Instead you ripped out his horn then kind of killed him slowly."_ I hadn't even though about that. It would have made things quicker and much more simple. I looked back at the dead creature and couldn't help but feel sorry for it.

"You told me to rip out his horn. Don't blame me, this is your fault." He rolled his eyes at my logic. I noticed that the door had finally opened and slowly walked towards it. Igor didn't seem to have any objections to me going through it so I continued towards the open door. Once in the doorway I heard shrieks of pain and my eyes snapped upwards. Bloodied creatures were nailed to the walls. Their bodies were covered in welts from what I could only assume was from a whip. That was soon confirmed when another large creature stepped into view. I turned towards Igor. "Are all the evil, creepy creatures in the place this big?" I asked as I glanced back at the nine or ten foot creature. His bottom half was that of a bull as was his head. His head had two long, thick horns that had been stained red with blood. His arms and body was that of a large man. I had seen these creatures before in books and movies. I didn't even have to ask what he was. This thing in front of me was a Minotaur.

_"This one wont cause you any harm unless you provoke him."_ Igor told me. _"Don't let him see your weapon or else he will think you are here to harm him. Minotaurs only do as they are told from their master. This one's job is to punish the one's that have been sentenced to live eternal life in this level."_ The creature turned to look towards us. His eyes almost seemed to be sad and I had a feeling he didn't have much of a choice. He had to be here.

"Who is his master?" My summon rubbed the back of his neck before responding.

"_Well it's not really a master. This is all he's known since he was born. He has learned to live under Pluto's rule."_ That wasn't going to fly with me. No one should have their free will taken away. I stepped towards the large being. _"What are you doing? Are you crazy?"_ Igor cried as I walked towards the towering beast.

"I'm in some strange kind of hell. I just killed two weird demonic creatures and now I'm standing in front of a large beast that has been torturing other creatures because his ruler told him to. I don't think the word crazy even begins to cover it." I raised my hands up in mock surrender to keep him from attacking.

"_Guilty?"_ He asked me and I quickly shook my head.

"I just wanted to talk." He looked confused at my words.

"_Talk?"_ So it was clear this creature was lacking in the communication department. I tried to smile at him.

"Yes, talk. You look unhappy." I said softly. He still seemed to be confused.

_"There is no happiness here."_ He responded, that sad look crossing his face again.

"Have you ever thought about going somewhere where happiness does exist?" He seemed to contemplate this for a few moments. Then he shook his head.

_"There is no such place."_ Did he really think that there was no such thing as a happy place? Do the creatures who were born here think that this is as good as it gets?

"That's not true. The place I come from is so different then it is here. The sky isn't blood red and people are not tormented constantly. You don't hear screaming or have to smell the blood. The sky is blue, the grass is green. There are vast oceans and forests that go on as far as the eye can see." I suddenly felt like an idiot. If I kept this up I would probably end up breaking out in song next. The minotaur looked interested though so I continued. "You always have others that you can count on. You can make friends and live a life that doesn't involve bloodshed." He took a few steps towards me and dropped to his knees so he could look me directly in the eyes.

_"Is there really truth to what you say?"_ He asked. I was surprised at his actions. I nodded my head sadly.

"Yes there is. I haven't been down here very long but I already miss it. I have someone very special to me back home and every minuet without her I can feel my heart slowly breaking.

_"I could leave?"_ I smiled and once again nodded.

"You could leave here and never look back. I could help you get out of here but I need your help in return." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

_"What is it you would need?"_ This was a good sign so far. Maybe he really would agree to help.

"Well I'm a summoner." He gasped and jumped to his feet, backing away quickly.

_"Summoners steal creatures souls. Summoners are demons."_ I held up my hands again and bowed my head, trying to seem submissive.

"Not all summoners are like that. There are two different kinds. Demonic and Divine. One one kind steals souls. Divine summoners however have no need for that. Creatures willingly join them so that they can help fight for what's right." He took one tiny step towards me.

_"And you don't steal souls?"_ I sighed and thought about the one creature who's soul I stole.

"Once a creature was trying to kill a friend and I regretfully did take his soul. Aside for that I don't remember ever stealing a soul." I told him. It was partially the truth. I didn't have any strong memories of my past so they didn't really count. Even though I knew I did once steal them it isn't who I was anymore, right? He took a deep breath and got onto his knee's in front of me once again. This time he brought his hand up to his chest. The normal blue marble like soul appeared, hovering above his hand.

_"If I find that you lied to me I will make you pay."_ He said somewhat harshly. As I touched the tip of my weapon to it and had it absorbed into me only one thought went through my head. 'You wouldn't be able to do a damn thing you foolish creature. As of right now, you belong to me."

* * *

**Okay so this chapter was initially over 25k words. I decided that I was going to break it up into separate chapters though. For the next few chapters I will be switching between Alice and Bella's POV. There is a lot that will be happening with Alice and her family before Bella manages to make it back home to them.  
**

**A few things I haven't decided yet.**

**- Should I have it so Bane did this to get revenge on Bella or was he really just trying to help?**

**- While in this hell like place should Bella struggle between who she is now and who she used to be?**

**- I have one more creature in mind that she is going to forge a bond with. (Aside for that should I have more? Or are these three enough?)**

**-*-*Remember your requests help shape this story. Of course I do what I want to some extent but I will also try to please you guys. The truth is this story is nowhere near where I thought it would end up. ;) But that's okay.  
**

My sister also decided to start a story. It's called Howl. It's also a Bellice story. Her username is Tilezly if you want to try it out. It's a wolf Bella story.


	16. Trust?

**Again thank you for reading my most recent chapter. When it comes to Bane a lot of people seem to want him to be good. Sadly a lot of you also want him to be bad. I guess we'll just have to see what happens. As of this exact moment I'm not completely sure what I'll be doing with him.**

**Chapters that are in Alice's POV will most likely always be short. They are just to let you know what's going on, on the surface.**

**I do not own Twilight or Dante's Inferno**

* * *

**_Recent questions/Comments  
_**

**Pluto is frankly creepier than Hades.** - I agree! I'm trying to stay a bit from the original path though and thought he would be a bit better for this story then Lucifer or Hades.

**Awesome! I say yes on more creatures!**- Okay! She will need all the help she can get so more creatures it is.

**By the way, I think your sister (you only have 1 correct?) Advertised this fic but in the process revealed your multiple eye color (awesome by the way!) And MPD (please don't kill her! I like her fics too)** - Actually I have three but only one of them are also on fanfiction. I wont kill her. Maybe maim her a bit. Okay maybe not even that.

**It feels like it's part revenge but mostly to help her with something; maybe guilt since he knows she knows some about her past and knows she feels guilt. Maybe this is a way to help her so she doesn't hurt herself in the end?** - This seems like a good theory. I may use something similar to this.

**In the future, is Bella going to meet any divine summoners?**- Yes she will. I cant tell you whether or not it will have a happy ending for the divine summoner though.

**While Bella is going through this dimension, is she going to meet any of the creatures she had in her previous life that she killed?**- Sadly for her yes. I'm not completely sure if I'm going to play out the 'meetings' as violent or heart wrenching yet though.

**I love your sister's story**. - I'll let her know. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear this. :)

**she's in hell she should get Cerberus and maybe a wraith** - Well you easily figured out the next one I planned on her getting. ;) I kind of guessed Cerberus was going to be a must have in this story. There are so many depictions of him though so I'll have to go through different stories and images of him to see which one I decide to choose.

**Trying to help, definitely should struggle. And it'd depend on what's the third creature.**- It will probably be a bit more difficult then just trying to help. I don't want to write him off as a bad guy though. I think Bane will be important in the future. I agree, I think a struggle between her past and present self will make things a bit more interesting. And last but not least, Cerberus.

**And that "spank the door" part? I just about died, pfft you're just too awesome hon**. - haha I'm glad I could give you a good laugh. I always look forward to your awesome reviews. 3

**I feel as though Bella already struggles enough with who she is**. - She does struggle but sometimes it's the struggle that ends up making us stronger.

**whatever you decide I'll basically love like always, so meh, I'll wait to see what you do to poor Bella (insert evil laugh**)- Your too sweet. And of course Bella will probably be through some tough stuff but she always comes out on top. (Maybe) ;)

**And in regards to your MPD, whoever's telling you it's an issue...well...I'll beat the bitch black and blue** - Don't worry about it. I tend to ignore people who have a problem with it. Then again I cant say I'm always so forgiving about it. Argh it's complicated lol.

**I feel as though I should really start shortening my reviews **- NO (Nuff said)

**I'm hoping that the voice in Bella's head will go away. I'm concerned about her evil tendencies.** - So far that voice is what has kept her alive. Maybe it wont go away but someday hopefully it will learn that not everything has to be about killing and violence.

**For me I think that Bella should get two to three more summons. The reason for this is that for the dimension she is in now she will need all the help she can get and that**- This sounds like a good plan. Aside for Cerberus do you have any suggestions?

**She can help show dark creatures that there is more to a world then bloodshed and torture. That life can be peaceful and beautiful.**- Oh no! It's starting to sound like you're going to break out in song as well! (Sorry, couldn't resist.) You're right though and I think that's exactly what she's doing.

**Beside that I would like to compliment your story and tell you it's one of my favorite supernatural fanfics right now and I always look forward to the day that you update this story.**- Aww, thank you so much! 3

**And those creatures she has bound to her deserve some loyalty, not for her to seem to have lied.** - Whatever happens, in the end her creatures will realize that everything she has done was for good.

**Let Bane be a half-evil twat, had to be said I never liked that feathery bastard.** - lol half evil seems to be the direction I'm heading in.

**Ohh! I have a question though, Bella's weapon what the hell kind of weapon is it? I love your story by the way.** - It's a scythe that was made specifically for Bella. Summoner weapons have many special qualities. Her's has been made for both short and long ranged attacks. I believe I will make a sketch of her weapon in all it's forms. That way everyone will be able to have a slight idea of what it looks like.

**I can understand that bane is pissed but up untill now he hasnt blamed Bella for the things her soul did..**- Your right but he may still feel a little resentment towards her, and without being able to physically hurt her himself this was the only way to get revenge. The question is, is revenge the only reason he decided to send her to hell?

**Will Bella come across old summons ones that she had in the old days? that she took without asking and that have killed for her.**- I believe that she will run into a few. I'm not sure if I'll have them join back up with her or if she will just leave them to rot in hell though.

**I think Bane's conflicted, she ordered him to never hurt her but he's still angry with her past self.**- haha yeah your pretty much right.

* * *

**Summary-** Back at the house Bane has revealed where he sent Bella. The thing is he never said why he sent her there in the first place. Will Alice and the rest of the vampires/creatures allow him to live long enough to explain? Why did he do it? What are his true intentions?

* * *

**~Chapter 16~**

_- Trust? -_

**_Alice POV_**

Everyone was talking and shouting over eachother making it hard to understand anything that was being said. I could tell quite a few of them were accusing Bane of betraying us. They were pointing accusing fingers at him and shouting louder and louder trying to make sure he heard their threats.

"Quiet!" Carlisle yelled over everyone and slowly their voices got softer and softer until finally they died down completely. Bane stood in the middle of the circle we had all unknowingly made around him. His head was hung in shame.

"We should kill you!" Emmett yelled as his eyes blazed in anger. Rosalie rubbed his arm gently to calm him down but I could see the hate burning in her eyes as well.

_"Please tell me you didn't send her into the inferno." _Orin practically begged. I wasn't sure what the inferno was but I knew it was bad. Bane looked around at the angry faces that surrounded him.

"_It was the only way."_He said sadly. His confession was greeted with multiple growls.

"Was this some sort of revenge? For who she used to be?" Carlisle asked, genuinely curious. Again Bane looked guilty.

_"I wasn't lying to her when I said that she would learn much where she was going. She will learn how to use her weapon and she will become much stronger."_ Looking at his face I could tell there was more he wanted to say.

"But?" I asked, wishing he would just hurry up and tell us already.

_"But I wont deny that I could have sent her somewhere a little less dangerous."_ I stepped towards him and let out a short laugh before grabbing onto his beak and making sure he looked directly in my eyes.

"If anything happens to her, the place you sent her will be nothing compared to the hell I will put you through." I threatened. Sina hovered close to me and glared at the griffon angerly. I couldn't believe we ever trusted that thing.

_"No one has ever escaped from the inferno." _ She shouted, panic and anger written clearly on her face.

"How do we get to her." I asked and the pixie just shook her head.

_"Normally it's not a place you can go for the hell of it. It's a place that you are sent to. If you have committed one to many sins you are sentenced to eternal life in the inferno. The bright side is you cant die their. The not so bright side if that you are forced to live through everlasting torture. Being burned alive, being eaten alive, being cut into pieces while still alive. It never ends." _ I saw Tanya take a few steps towards the pixie to comfort her. Their bonding experience was going to start soon.

_"Well I suppose if any of us have committed enough sins we could somehow be sent there but I'm not sure that would be the smartest thing. If Bella was suffering too badly I think that we would feel it. I mean we are part of her in a way."_ Crystal's wings stretched out a bit as she said this.

"So what do we do?" I asked, looking around at everyone, making sure that as my eyes passed over Bane I glared.

_"You cant sense her? You're her bond and have a special connection with her._" Oran asked as he paced back and fourth. I had already tried but nothing had worked. I was going to let him know this but Before I could respond I was suddenly plagued by another vision. It was fuzzy and out of focus though.

_Carlisle stiffened up as someone came into view._

_"Cullen's!" He said as he stopped in front of us. He didn't even look twice at any of the other creatures around which I found quite strange.  
_

_"I didn't expect to see you here." Carlisle said as he stepped forward. The vampire in front of him shook his head furiously._

_"I'm not the only one. Others are on their way." Carlisle stiffened even more, and I could almost feel the panic wash through him._

_"But why, we haven't.." The vampire cut him off._

_"It's not something you have done Carlisle. It's something else entirely. Something has happened that no one saw coming." Esme could see how scared this red eyed vampire was and stepped forward, trying to calm him down._

_"What is it? What happened?" The vampire closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and looking right at Carlisle. His eyes darkened and his voice came out in barley a whisper._

_"The lords have been corrupted. The Volturi have fallen."_


	17. Eternal Darkness

_Warning_

~Violence

~Gore

~Lemons (Yes you heard right. I figured I should add some.)

~Strong language

~No creatures were harmed in the making of this chapter~

**I do not own Twilight or Dante's Inferno  
**

* * *

_****Cerberus****_

Left Head

_Middle Head  
_

**Right Head  
**

* * *

**Summary: **As Bella continues her decent she runs into a few minor problems. Will she be able to save her summons and more importantly, herself?

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Eternal Darkness_

Traverse the hellish world below,

A world of sorrow, pain and Woe.

The Judge doth sentence thee to pay,

For sins committed in the light of day.

The hellish glutton, The beast of lust,

Sloth, Greed and Pride within all of us.

Green with Envy, Hate filled wrath,

You're sins condemn you, now you're trapped.

You share your space with maggot filled corpses,

Beaten and broken, burned from their torches.

You want to escape from everlasting damnation,

It's impossible to flee from this everlasting vacation.

"Save me!" you cry, your words fall on deaf ears,

It's what you get for sinning for years and years.

For your gluttonous act, here is a gift from us,

The large three headed beast we call Cerberus_._

* * *

"So what should I call you?" I asked the large Minotaur who was now standing in front of me awaiting his commands.

_"Minos."_ He said simply, causing me to snort with laughter.

"Minos the Minotaur, Kit the Cat girl and Jack the Jackalope. I'm starting to think you guys are doing that on purpose." He let out a strange growl before laughing slightly.

_"Jack? That is a dumb name for a Jackalope." _I just smiled at him. Honestly like he should talk? I turned back to Igor and raised my eyebrow when I saw him sulking. I wasn't even going to ask what was wrong. I think he was just upset that he wasn't the only one traveling with me now.

"Where to next?" I asked as I continued to tune out the screams of the creatures hanging on the walls.

_"First we must sneak past the Judge. Fighting him would be a bad thing. You wouldn't be able to win. I know a way around though." _He walked towards another door. This one luckily didn't have some creepy carving so I wasn't worried about it coming to lif_e. _We walked through the door and I half expected something to jump out at me and scream Boo!

"_Once we leave the judging area you might start running into things that you have faced in your past. The sentencer said that you will face your demons and I have no doubt in my mind that he was telling the truth."_ I rolled my eyes. That was all I needed. It wasn't bad enough that I was stuck in hell with an imp and a minotaur, might as well throw in things I tortured in the past. Things that I killed mercilessly.

"Let's just get out of here first before we worry about that stuff." I muttered and the two creatures nodded in agreement. We walked down what seemed to be a long stretch of flesh covered walls. I placed the palm of my hand against it and confirmed that it was indeed skin. My gag reflex reacted to that but I managed to avoid any unnecessary messes_. _Igor pointed to an archway ahead of us.

_"Once we pass that archway we will be close. There are four doors but you want to avoid the first three. You may not want to avoid them but you must! After that we will be right behind the judge. We will have to make a break for it from there though. It shouldn't be too hard if we time it right._" The way he said it made it sound like we were just going to be baking cookies. This was dangerous and he seemed so casual about it. We came to the archway and I peered out of it. I saw the four doors lined up in a row. The fourth one was open whereas the other three were sealed shut. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. I took a deep breath and followed Igor out of the small cave we had been in. As I walked past the first two doors I didn't understand why he had been so worried about me going into one of them.

_"Bella."_ I heard a voice call from the third door. I stopped immediately and turned to face it. Igor told me not to go into any of the rooms though.

_"Let's go master. You must ignore the doors."_ Igor said in his funny voice. I nodded and started to walk again.

"_Bella, please don't go."_ I ignored the voice and took another step._ "Please Bella! They are going to kill me!"_ This time the voiced sounded desperate. What if there really was someone I knew in that room. What if Igor was just trying to keep me away from them. I reached out for the door.

_"Master no!"_ Igor shouted. Minos reached out to grab me but I had already grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. The room was pitch black but I stepped in anyways.

"Hello?" I whispered into the room. All the screaming I had been hearing was gone. Igor and Minos had also disappeared. Strange lights flickered on inside the room as I walked in further.

"Bella?" I froze at the sound of that voice. It was a voice I was beginning to think I would never hear again. I slowly turned around to make sure my ears weren't playing games with me. There she was standing in the flesh.

"Alice." I practically moaned her name as she ran forward pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "It's really you?" I asked, almost not believing my eyes. She nodded and kissed my cheek. "But how did you get here?" Instead of answering she crashed her lips roughly against mine. I wasn't going to complain though. Sure this may not be the most ideal place to do this but at the moment I didn't care.

"Oh Bella." She whispered as I started trailing kissed along her collar bone. God I loved this vampire so much. I felt her hand against my skin as she slowly lifted my shirt. I moaned again as her hand cupped my right breast and I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her in even closer.

"_What should we do?_" I heard a voice say. I recognized it but at the moment I didn't even care. I was a little preoccupied with Alice lightly pinching my nipple between her fingers. Her other hand traveled down and started to undo the buttons on my jeans. I couldn't believe how amazing this felt. I felt her tongue start to dance over my left nipple as she continued her assault on my right one. Her other hand was now slipping down my pants and she began to rub me over the fabric of my panties. I threw my head back and bit my lip to hold back another moan.

"_We shouldn't be watching this_." Another voice commented, sounding extremely uncomfortable. Alice scraped her fingernail roughly over the fabric before finally moving it to the side and circling my clit with her extremely skilled fingers.

"The things I wish I could do with you." Alice whispered huskily as she slipped two fingers inside my dripping wet folds. I could feel a mind blowing orgasm building more and more with every lick, tweak and thrust.

"I'm so close." The moment I muttered those words her mouth left my nipple and she started to lick the pulse point on my neck. That's when I came undone. My body quivered with the intensity of the orgasm. Before I was finished I felt a sharp piercing feeling in the side of my neck. Oddly enough it made the climax even better. That was until I realized that Alice was now draining me of my blood.

_"I'm not sure what sin she committed to get this kind of punishment but I would really like to find out. That way I can commit the same one._" Only one word really caught my attention from that sentence. 'Sin' What Sin had I committed? That's when I realized Alice wasn't really here. I quickly pushed the fake Alice away and the moment I did her appearance changed. The thing that stood in front of me was hideous. I brought my hand up to my neck to stop the bleeding from the bite wound.

"What the fuck?" I cried before suddenly breaking out into a hysterical laughter. I looked over and saw Minos and Igor beating their fists against some invisible barrier. The creature made a soft moaning sound and I looked back at her. Her skin had a bluish tinge to it and was stained with dirt and blood. Her long black hair was stringy and greasy making it look as though it hadn't been washed in months. Probably even longer. She had very large breasts but instead of nipples their were small mouths with needle sharp teeth.

"_Snap out of it!" _I heard Minos yell and shook my head to clear it. The longer I looked at her the more familiar she became. Suddenly memories started shooting through my brain and I fell to my knee's holding my head in my hands.

_"Please don't do this! We have done nothing wrong." The winged creature in front of us cried. I wasn't a huge fan of Furies. They had a magic that would force people to believe their words. Of course I had learned for the most part how to block that kind of magic with my shield._

_"You have been sentenced to death, is that not a good enough reason to kill you? Your magic will not work on us creature." My brother shouted as he unsheathed his daggers and called forth some of his summons._

_"But we have children here!" She cried. If they really did have kids here then who were we to destroy the adults that took care of them?" My brothers voice pierced my thoughts._

_"Please don't tell me you are buying this lie sister." He yelled, trying to get my attention. I scoffed and looked over at him._

_"Of course not." The moment I said that two of his summons attacked the creature in front of us. More Furies charged towards us and tried to scratch us with their poisoned claws. One reached out for me but with a quick slice of my scythe her arm was severed. She collapsed to the ground in pain._

_"Please." She begged. "Don't kill me. I just wanted to protect.." I didn't let her finish before i lopped off her head._

_"Give me a break." I muttered as I stepped around her body. "Like I care about your reasons." All earlier doubts had left me in the heat of battle. This is what I lived for. This is what I was good at. I forced my way past two more who were battling with my brothers summons and found another one hiding behind a small bush. I made quick work of this one as well. That's when I heard it. Hiding even further behind in a large hollowed out tree were three young Furies. They were no more then three or four years old._

_"Dammit!" I whispered harshly. I heard my brother coming closer and quickly walked away from the small furies. He was standing next to another large tree that had also been hollowed out. I noticed two more youngsters were huddled together, also crying._

_"Aww what do we have here." He actually chuckled at their fear. "Well then let's finish this and be done with it." He muttered as he readied his daggers._

_"What are you doing?" I hissed and he turned to look at me surprised.  
_

_"What does it look like I'm doing? You remember that thing we are getting paid for? The job? That's what I'm doing." He growled as he slashed the daggers at the two small Furies. It was an instant death for them at least. I noticed the sadistic grin on his face and forced myself to smile as well. "Now lets see if there are any more." He started walking towards the tree I had been at before._

_"There aren't any over there. That's the direction I came from." I pointed to the dead Furie on the ground. "I would have seen them if they were there."_

_"Then it would seem we are finished." He grabbed one of the adult bodies. "We will need proof of course." He looked around at the blood splattered ground and grinned. "A job well done if I do say so myself." I couldn't help but be happy that my bond wasn't with me right now. He would have given me away in a second. Of course there is a good chance that he already knows about what happened. He would be able to see it in my mind._

_"Do not under any circumstance say anything about this to anyone." I said silently, knowing full well that he would hear my command. I watched as my brother left and I told him I would meet him at home. As soon as his figure disappeared I walked slowly back towards the three that were still alive. I glanced down at them and saw fear written all over their faces. I crouched down so I could get a closer look. None of them seemed hurt in any way which was a good sign. "I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered and they seemed to relax slightly at my words. They were young so I wasn't actually sure if they could understand me. "Sina?" My Pixie appeared in a flash._

_"Yes master?" She asked before looking down and seeing the Furies. "Aww they are so cute!" She cried and lowered herself to the ground so she could see them better._

_"Get them out of here. I don't care where you take them just make sure they are safe." She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "Please don't ask questions. Just do this for me." She sighed but smiled as she lifted one of them into her arms._

_"Of course master." She said as she flew up into the sky. I didn't know where they were going but I knew they would be in good hands. I looked down at the two still remaining._

_"I'm sorry." I whispered before I summoned Silverwind. I quickly climbed on his back and he arched his neck which made him look more elegant then he already was. "Ride like the wind Silver." I told him and he snorted, reared onto his hind legs and then took off in the direction my brother had gone._

I shook my head quickly and forced myself to stand up. When I looked back at the creature I saw large scar around it's right arm and on it's neck. This was the Furie I had killed. The one who was only trying to protect the children.

"They didn't all die!" I yelled to her. Her expression didn't change though. She still looked like she wanted to kill me. "Three of the children survived." This time she seemed to hesitate. "I hid them from my brother and when he left I had a pixie take them to safety." I sighed and looked down at the ground. "If I had known that there really were children I wouldn't have attacked. I should have listened to you." A bright light started to surround her and her body seemed to morph back into what she looked like before I had killed her.

_"In your old life I would have already been struck down. You wouldn't have even given me a second glance. You really have changed. But why?"_ And with that question hanging in the air she vanished.

"I wish I knew." I whispered so that nobody could hear me. Someone cleared their throat and I turned to see Igor and Minos standing behind me, no longer struggling with the barrier. "We never speak of this." An embarrassed blush made it's way to my face as I pushed past the two stunned creatures. "Note to self, when they say don't go in a room..listen to them." I muttered as I rubbed my face, trying to wipe away my embarrassment. It didn't help that I noticed my pants were still undone. "Oh for the love of god." I quickly did them up and ignored the creatures snickering behind me.

_"We are coming up behind the Judge. You have to be quiet and move quickly." _Igor pointed to a small gap between the wall straight in front of us._ "We'll have to make a break for it._" I took a deep breath and raced forward, being as quiet as possible. Everything was going great and Igor was right behind me. That is until Minos started to follow us. The 'clop, clop' of his hooves against the ground immediately caught the attention of the Judge. I leapt through the crack just in time as his large hand reached over. Unfortunately Igor and Minos weren't so lucky. He was able to swipe them both up in one hand, proving that he was as huge as I initially thought. _"Keep going!"_ Igor shouted to me as the Judge brought him closer.

_"Don't worry about us Master." _Minos yelled as the giant creature brought Igor up to his nose and sniffed.

_"Suicide!"_ He shouted before slamming him into the ground. What the hell did he mean suicide? He didn't kill himself! What the hell was going on here? He then brought Minos up to his nose and took another big sniff. _"Suicide" _He cried again. Apparently someone had to have his nose fixed. I tried to summon them but just like my creatures on the surface then did not appear. One thing was for sure though. I was not going to leave here without them. I promised them safety and that I would get them out. I wasn't going to go back on that promise. I sighed, took a step forward and promptly fell down a large hole in the ground. As I fell I crossed my arms over my chest.

"This falling is getting really old." I practically screamed as I continued downward. When I looked down I saw a large pool of dark, disgusting water. "Look's like I'm going for a swim." I muttered as my body hit the water, causing a rather large splash. I kicked my way to the surface and almost puked at the stench. I wasn't even sure the stuff I was swimming in was water. It was more like some kind of bodily fluids or stomach acid. "Well I'm sure going to smell lovely after this." I swam towards the cracked pavement and climbed out of the fluid I was swimming in. Bits of partially digested food clung to my hair and clothes.

_"Fool!"_ A voice shouted from far away. I immediately ran and hid behind a large rock as I heard loud footsteps coming my way.

"Now what?" I mumbled as I peeked around the edge. I saw another large beast come into view. It was official, everything in this place was huge. This one was taller and more muscular then any of the other ones. The yellowish colored skin made the creature look sickly but the his shear size and musculature made me think otherwise. I had to make sure to stay silent because I had a feeling those large pointy ears would catch even the quietest sound. His long tongue darted around. It was like he was tasting the air which may be possible. Some creatures do that to find prey. I suddenly heard the padding pf paws coming up behind him.

"_Do not make me regret leaving you in charge. You have already failed me once. One more time and I will destroy you."_ The creature snapped as a large three headed dog came into view. His black fur was long and matted. Each neck arched as it bared it's teeth at the creatures back. The moment the large creature turned around however the three headed dog's expression changed completely. It kind of reminded me of when I would stick my tongue out behind someone's back, then smile when they turned to look at me. So I've met Buckbeak and Fluffy. I'm starting to feel like I'm in a Harry Potter book. What's next? A Basilisk?

_"Of course."_ The middle head said as the head on the left snapped his jaws at the head on the right. From what I could remember from mythology this creature was a Cerberus. He was supposedly one of the guards in hell but seeing as how it wasn't being treated very well I was starting to doubt that. Maybe, just maybe I would be able to convince this creature to help me. He looked strong and I could tell that he would make a good addition to my team. I clenched my fists at my side.

'There I go again, thinking more about the end result then about the creatures feelings.' I thought to myself. I studied the beast closely. It had long, pitch black fur. All three heads seemed to have a strange kind of mane that reminded me of a male lion. The two heads on the side had deep red eyes and were baring sharp teeth. The middle head however had deep blue eyes that seemed to be filled with knowledge. He also had a small patch of white next to his left ear. The other creature had disappeared into the fluids that I had recently emerged from and the Cerberus just kept watching, as if making sure he wasn't coming back. I was weary of confronting him but I didn't have a choice. I wouldn't be able to get out of here otherwise and I wouldn't be able to find my friends. I took a deep breath and bravely stepped out from behind the rock, clearing my throat. He quickly spun towards me.

_"Who are you? How did you escape?"_ The middle head shouted at me.

_"**Ooh you're in trouble now**."_ The right one chided.

_"She must die!" _The last one called, making me dislike that one the most. I held out my hands in front of me, showing them that I meant no harm.

"Please, let me explain." I asked quietly. All six ears twitched forward as they strained to hear me.

_"Now why would we do that?"_ I started to grind my teeth in annoyance at the left head.

_"**What could you possibly have to say**."_ I opened my mouth to start speaking when the middle head silenced me with a loud bark. The other two heads let out similar sounds.

_"Explain yourself."_ The blue eyed beast finally said as it took a cautious step forward. I nodded and took another deep breath to calm my nerves.

"I wasn't sentenced to anything. A griffon that I was friends with knew Charon. Apparently he thought it would be funny to send me here. I'm just trying to find my way out. I made a few friends here but the Judge got a hold of them and they have both been sentenced. I need to find them and get out of here." The reactions were all different. The middle looked sympathetic, the left looked angry and the right looked concerned.

"**I don't know about this."**The head looked over at the other two to see what they thought.

"You expect us to believe a story like that? You are a fool!"I resisted the urge to walk up to the creature and slap it's nose. The left and right started to argue and nip at eachother.

_"Enough!"_ Blue eye's shouted and the other two silenced almost instantly. He shook his head in irritation. _"The things I have to put up with."_ He grumbled as he rolled his eyes. _"What is it you want from us?"_ He asked calmly. I thought about the best way to respond. It had a feeling I was going to have to find a way to convince all three of them. Wow, talk about split personalities. I looked towards the angry left head.

"You don't seem to like being here." I stated and he just snorted, making me assume I was correct. "You don't have to stay here. You aren't bound by any law are you? By some curse? You aren't being forced to live here right?" He got an offended look on his face.

"Nobody can force me to do anything. Nobody owns me." I held back a laugh. I'm pretty sure the middle head was the one in charge. I bet he could force him to do anything.

"Then prove it! Come with me and get away from this place. This wretched place isn't good enough for a creature like you." I saw pride flicker in his eyes.

"Maybe you are right." He muttered. I turned to the right head. He was still looking at me cautiously.

"Look, if I meant any kind of harm I would have already tried to hurt you. I'm not a threat to you. You have my word on that. I just want to get back home as soon as possible." He looked thoughtful for a few moments.

**"Home? I've never really had one of those before."** I reached my hand out slowly and took a step towards him. He allowed me to pat the top of his head for a second.

"Well you never will if you don't look for it yourself. A home wont just come to you. You have to go out and find it." He looked doubtful but finally nodded. I finally turned my gaze to the blue eyed head. "So what do you say?" I asked calmly. "Can we count on eachother?" He sighed and looked between the other two heads.

_"I guess if they trust this is for the best then I can trust it as well." _I smiled with relief and took a step back from them. The middle head let out a strange coughing sound before the blue marble soul popped out of him mouth. _"You're a summoner I suppose?"_ I just stared at the floating soul. The Cerberus literally just coughed it up like a cat would do a hairball. I slowly stepped forward and absorbed it, all the while feeling slightly disgusted.

_"Weak! You're weak!"_ A voice shouted and we turned to the the first creature making it's way out of the disgusting fluids. Nothing clung to him the way it had with me though. I unhooked my scythe from my pants and flicked my wrist. The weapon snapped open and I was ready for another fight. I had to admit, Bane had been right about one this. I was getting better at fighting. The creature looked at my weapon and laughed. Then with a lour roar he slammed his huge fists into the ground causing a massive earthquake. The ground started to split apart.

"Shit!" I screamed as I tried to outrun the large crack that seemed to be following me. It was splitting the ground wide apart and if I were to fall, I would fall right into a large amount of lava. Suddenly I found myself being thrown into the air. The Cerberus had used one of his heads to lift me up and I somehow managed to land on his back. I was officially happy about their manes because they were the perfect thing to hold onto. He ran much faster then I did and we were able to keep ahead of the cracking ground. Every once and a while he would have to leap from one side to the other to avoid crashing into anything.

"_**Hold on tight!**"_ The three heads said at once. Did they think I had a choice? They pushed off the ground with their hind legs and onto a platform as the ground fell away beneath us. The large body sagged to the ground and I climbed off of it. All three heads had their tongues hanging out of their mouth's, panting up a storm. I was going to have to remember when we got back to my world to get them some breath mints.

"Where were your friends sentenced to?"I looked over at the still panting creature.

"When the judge sentenced them he shouted suicide for both of them." The three headed beast seemed to stiffen a little bit beside me.

**"Well this isn't going to be fun."** I didn't exactly think it was going to be a walk in the part.

"What's so bad about that? Is it worse then where we are now?" The beast sighed and looked at me with pitying eyes.

"_It's one of the worst places in my opinion."_ He responded. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Why were they found guilty of suicide?" I asked, still not understanding.

_"The moment they joined with you they pretty much signed their own death certificate. They knew what would happen if they were caught. The thing is unlike most creatures sent here they will only be able to withstand the torture for so long before their bodies give in and die."_ After all of this and we could end up being to late. I couldn't just let them die.

"So what can we do?"

_"There is only one thing we can do. Work past your demons which I assume you will be facing. Find your friends and then.."_ I held up my hand.

"Find Pluto and ask him to release us?" The creature let out a booming laugh.

_"No, that wouldn't be a smart thing to do. There is a creature here, a large one.." _Again I cut him off.

"A large creature? What a shocker." I deadpanned.

_"As I was saying, he is the only one of his kind who has ever been here. They never should have brought a creature like him here. He will be our only means of escape. That is if we can gain his trust. Otherwise he may just kill us." _For what seemed like the thousandth time I sighed.

"Face my demons, Save my friends, Convince a large beast to trust me or be killed by it and get home. How hard could that be?" I asked sarcastically, all the while realizing that there is a good chance that I was just screwed. Was I doing all of this for nothing? In the end would I ever get back to Alice or would I be stuck in this place for all eternity?


End file.
